Shades of Gray
by Hana-chan
Summary: Yaoi. (Nagi)xKenxNagi, Omi+Aya (others later) It's been two years since Esset was defeated and the Summoning aborted, but now a new evil is emerging and the combined powers of Weiss and Schwarz may not be enough to defeat it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shades of Gray 1 / ?   
Author: Hana-changohana_chan@yahoo.ca   
Category: dark, angst, yaoi,   
Pairings: Ken x Korat (implied) Ken x Rex (implied) Ken x ? (Read and find out ^_^ he gets around eh?) other pairings later.   
Rating: varies - NC-17 for this chapter   
  
Warnings: This has yaoi in it. Lemons in some chapters, violence in others.   
Spoilers: The series, Dramatic Precious, Dramatic Image III -Schwarz, (you can find translations of the Dramatic CDs at Aya no Weiss Kreuz Corner -- http://www.kekkai.org/wkcorner/)   
  
Notes: The fic should still make sense if you don't know the Dramatic CDs, but it might be a bit of a spoiler, and some of Ken's personality is taken from it. Oh, since I don't know what Kitten in the House looks like, I took some creative license. Please don't kill me ^_^   
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, Schwarz, or anything connected to them, I make no money from this, and I'm using the characters etc. without permission.   
Archive: Nowhere yet, but just ask.   
  
Feedback: Please! This is my first WK fic and I'd like to hear what people think so I'll continue writing.   
  
~*~*~*~*~ scene break ~emphasis~   
::telepathy:: //phone or headset//   
  
Shades of Gray   
Chapter 1   
  
Ken placed the finished flower arrangement in the cooler and cleaned off the counter. He and Aya-chan were the only ones in the shop today aside from a few of the diehard fangirls and fanboys who were hanging around until closing. He smiled slightly as he saw the few remaining boys hovering around Aya-chan. He loved watching her squirm under the adoring eyes of her personal fan group - she always managed to put them off so that they weren't offended, but she wasn't any more thrilled to be mobbed by the infatuated public than he and the others were.   
  
Aya on the other hand was less than thrilled at the crowds his sister attracted; his glare intimidated many of the infatuated schoolboys. Youji was almost as bad, acting the protective older brother, practically grilling any admirers and potential boyfriends. It had gotten to the point where she refused to work with either of them. She didn't seem to mind Omi who was usually too busy fending off his own fan club to be concerned with hers. Ken himself actually liked the boys - they gave him a wider variety of eye-candy to look at, but if any of them decided to go beyond mooning at her without her express permission. . .   
  
He shook his head when he realized his hands had tensed in a way that would have released his claws had he been wearing his bugnuks. As much as he wanted to at times, he didn't think that gutting aggressive suitors would go over well when glares, fists or threats would be effective. Aya-chan's gun or knives would be a fairly effective a deterrent for that matter, but Ken knew that she didn't want Aya and the others finding out about those particular skills.   
  
Pushing the thoughts away, he saw the girl politely shoo the few remaining customers out and flip the closed sign on the door. Before she could lock it however, a figure stepped into the shop.   
  
"Korat," he said, watching the newcomer closely. Her straight black hair fell almost to her waist, and her dark eyes glinted as she brushed imaginary lint off of the dark silk jacket that did nothing to hide her figure - something Ken was intimately aware of. Aya-chan locked the door without a word and went upstairs to get the missing three Weiss members while Ken followed the other woman down to the mission room.   
  
The brunette had been very happy when Korat had had reactivated Weiss six months ago. After the deadly affair with Shion and his Weiss team, Ken hadn't been sure what he was going to do with himself. Aya had wanted to follow his former teacher's advice and find his sister, Youji didn't care as long as he could forget his past for a while, and Omi had hoped to start a new life that didn't include killing. Returning to work at Kitten in the House with Aya-chan seemed the perfect solution.   
  
For the others it ~was~ the perfect solution. Ken however couldn't imagine being anything other than an assassin, and when he was honest with himself, he knew that he didn't ~want~ to be anything else. He enjoyed working at the flower shop, but he lived for the thrill of the mission, the rush of the kill. He hadn't always been like that, in fact he'd dreaded the missions at one point but somewhere along the way something had changed, and now the mundane life of a florist was almost enough to drive him around the bend. Actually, if it hadn't been for his giving in and finding Aya-chan a combat teacher, then taking lessons himself, he was fairly certain that he would have ended up like Ayame, and he didn't know if he wanted that.   
  
He smiled ruefully as he remembered the day that Korat had first shown up. Both he and Aya-chan had been shocked to find out that their sensei, his lover, was Weiss' new handler though only Aya-chan had been affected by learning the true extent of Weiss. She'd known that they were vigilantes, that they had killed, but no one had ever come out and said point blank that they were assassins.   
  
All in all, Ken thought that she had taken it well; a lot better than anyone else had expected her to. Aya of course had been devastated when his sister had fled the room at the revelation, isolating himself in the idea that he was evil incarnate, tainting her with his presence, worthy of her hate. It had taken an exasperated shouting match on the girl's part to convince him that she'd loved them all when she'd only suspected that they were killers, and it wouldn't change now that she knew for certain. The accusation that they thought she was shallow enough to hate them now because they were 'bad people' had stung, and the others had practically tripped over themselves trying to reassure her. Ken himself had secretly been relieved by her reaction, though he'd anticipated something of the sort; he had come to think of her as a sister, almost a twin since they were the same age, and he hadn't wanted to lose that. She was his best friend.   
  
The others hadn't understand why such a sweet, caring girl had completely accepted their lives as killers, but Ken knew that she still had trouble occasionally with the idea that they were 'bad people'. The fact that she herself now had the ability to kill if she needed to gave her a measure of understanding, if no actual experience. He hoped that she never had to use her new skills, but he also knew that if anyone targeted them again, she'd be forced to come to a decision. Having seen her occasional dark moods, and her protective nature he knew she wouldn't hesitate much, if at all, to strike if one of them were threatened.   
  
He was brought out of his reverie by Korat's voice. "Siberian," she said quietly. "There will be a test for you this mission."   
  
Ken blinked in surprise. "Um, me?" he asked, immediately cursing himself for sounding like an idiot. He blushed.   
  
She nodded, a hint of a smile on her lips. "If you can handle your part in tonight's mission with discretion, then you will be the key operative in the next major mission. If you can't, someone else will get it."   
  
The brunette's eyes widened then narrowed. He was always eager to get a big mission, but he was wary; there had to be a reason for this test. He didn't balk at killing, so that couldn't be the issue. It could be his impatience with waiting however - he liked to jump in and get to it. A display of patience might be the test. He was going to ask for more information, but the others were coming down the stairs.   
  
Ken didn't need to look to know that Aya-chan wasn't with them; he knew that she'd be listening in her room. He'd been surprised when Korat had given him equipment so that he could bug the mission room for Aya-chan to listen to their briefings; he'd just mentioned it in passing one morning before going home for his shift at the shop, and at the next lesson he'd attended she'd had the equipment ready for him. He wasn't really sure of her motives, but he was happy that he didn't have to deal with Aya-chan pestering him for details, or having her practically radiate worry and betrayal when she was left in the dark. He hated it when she was upset. She was the only person he could really talk to, and he knew that she told him things that she'd never tell Aya, and he'd do anything to keep her happy and safe, even if it meant letting her listen to their briefings and learning to use lethal force. Besides, if something happened to them, he'd like her to know, rather than be left hanging like she had been for that first year after their 'deaths'.   
  
Korat started the tape and the shadowed image of their boss appeared on the screen. The new Persia appeared legit; after the problems they had the last time with Kritiker, Aya had wanted to be sure of him. Omi had checked him out thoroughly before they'd agreed to rejoin Weiss, but Ken hadn't really cared. They were killing and that was all that really mattered. That they were getting rid of criminals was only an added bonus for him. It was times like this, however, that Ken realized that given his current mindset, he would probably fit in better with Schwarz than Weiss for none of his friends really enjoyed killing - it was just something they did. Schwarz was dead however, and Ken had no intention of fighting against his teammates had the other group been alive to join.   
  
Focusing on Persia's deep voice, Ken listened to the mission specs with growing anger and eagerness. It was a simple mission really - an arms dealer was supplying weapons to, and promoting the growth of the local street gangs. What make Ken angry however, was that the gangs in question were children's gangs with members all under the age of fifteen. He'd heard of their growing prominence, but that someone was actually selling them weapons . . . He kept picturing the children from team he used to coach, killing each other, and his anger intensified.   
  
Ken stood before Persia could close with the trademark line. "Let's go," he said abruptly. "There are some arms dealers that need to be gutted."   
  
The others stared for a moment before Omi spoke. "Okay. Ken and Aya will take out the three main dealers, while I set explosives and Youji backs us up. . ."   
  
"No," interrupted Korat calmly.   
  
"What do you mean 'no'?" demanded the incensed brunette. She stared at him silently and Ken recalled her test. "No fucking way," he snarled. "I am not doing fucking backup on this one. Not when they're hurting kids."   
  
"You will do backup on this one, Siberian," she said firmly. "Cool heads will be needed inside, and you currently do not qualify."   
  
"I can handle it," he grated out, glaring daggers at her and flexing his right hand unconsciously.   
  
"We all know that you can kill, however, a mass slaughter is not what we're looking for here." She crossed her arms, black eyes staring into his. "You ~will~ stand backup."   
  
She didn't say anything else, but he could hear the threat hanging over her words. Stand backup or no missions. Trembling in rage, he fought the urge to rip her throat out. The others stepped away from him apprehensively, but he barely registered the movement. Korat's eyes darted briefly to the corner of the room where the bug was and raised an eyebrow almost in challenge. His breath caught, and he growled, his rage an almost palpable presence in the room. Handler or not, lover or not, there was no way she was going to threaten Aya-chan.   
  
He took a step toward her, watching her crouch down defensively. With a flick of his wrist a small dagger appeared in his hand. Ken noticed absently that Omi was going into panic mode, but Korat just smirked, an almost identical knife appearing in her own hand. She glanced again at the bug then mouthed the word four.   
  
Ken froze. With knives she could kill him. She was a master martial artist, and his skill was still somewhat limited. With him dead, the only place they could get a fourth at such short notice would be use Aya-chan. She could do it, probably would to protect the team, and Korat knew it.   
  
With an audible snarl, he spun, turning his back on her and replacing the knife in it's hidden wrist sheath. "Do that again, and I'll kill you in your sleep," he spat, leaving the room. Stalking up the stairs, he heard her soft laugh and left her to explain things to the others. He needed a good fight to work of his fury, preferably with someone ending up at the business side of his bugnuks. That she wouldn't let him participate properly in the mission was bad enough, but to threaten Aya-chan. . .   
  
He soon found himself on the flat roof, viciously going through his Kung Fu forms, picturing Korat on the receiving end. He hadn't stopped for his bugnuks, knowing that he was in no condition to deal with anyone, especially not armed with those.   
  
There was a deliberate scuffing on the gravel near the door, but Ken ignored it - he knew it was Aya-chan since she was the only person who ever followed him up here when he was angry, but he wasn't calm enough to face her yet. He continued his forms until he eventually felt somewhat less angry. He still wasn't ready to face his best friend and explain the unspoken portions of the meeting that she wouldn't have gotten through the bug however.   
  
"Spar with me," he said abruptly, dropping into a defensive crouch.   
  
She nodded and tossed him one of the bamboo staves she'd brought with her. "Let's make some noise,"   
  
Ken flashed her a brief grin. She knew him too well. With staves he'd be able to take out his aggression without hurting her as she was better than he was with them. Nodding he attacked her, and soon the clatter of wood on wood filled the air. He was much stronger than she was, but she was more agile and her precision was uncanny. By the time they'd been at it for fifteen minutes he was grinning, and much more relaxed.   
  
Finally ready to talk, he pulled up, as did she. Bowing to her he pushed his sweaty bangs off of his forehead, causing them to spike at weird angles. She giggled at the sight, and he gave her a crooked grin. Her bangs looked just as silly as his must look.   
  
"So?" she asked him handing him the water bottle she'd brought up with the staves. He took a long drink before settling on one of the wooden crates that they'd left months ago for this exact purpose.   
  
"What did Korat say once I'd left?" he countered instead of answering the question he knew she was asking.   
  
She made a face. "Not much, just that you'd take the mission, and not to worry about it. Everyone was concerned, especially Omi, but no one would come up here," she rolled her eyes as if to call them wimps, but didn't say anything else.   
  
Ken smirked a bit, remembering how startled and nervous they'd been downstairs, and he didn't really blame them. When he was seriously pissed off, it was better to keep clear of him. Looking into Aya-chan's dark eyes he lost the smirk and sighed. "I was angry that I have to stand backup - that had to have been obvious." She nodded, and he continued. "What really made me lose it though was when she threatened you."   
  
"What?" she asked wide-eyed in amazement.   
  
He nodded. "I got serious about cutting her up when she glanced at the bug then looked at me challengingly, you know how she does that thing with her eyebrow." He shrugged, fists clenched.   
  
His friend's eyes narrowed - he could tell she was irritated, but he wasn't sure whether it was about Korat's actions, or what might be considered a 'big-brother' reaction on his part.   
  
"Bitch," she muttered before blushing at Ken's smirk. It amused him to no end on the rare occasion that she swore, or said something less than polite; she always blushed immediately afterwards. He was also glad that she wasn't mad at him - he knew that the over protectiveness of the other three annoyed her at times.   
  
"Why did you stop?" she asked. Ken raised an eyebrow at that, and she smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "I'm glad you did, baka, but what made you change your mind? Omi said he was sure there'd be bloodshed, and I've never heard you so enraged before."   
  
Ken frowned, clenching his teeth as he thought about the incident. "We both had knives out, and we both knew that she'd kill me. I might be able to take her with my bugnuks, but not in a knife fight. She looked to the bug again and mouthed 'four'. The meaning was pretty clear."   
  
Aya-chan blinked and looked pensive. "She threatened to replace you with me?" she asked. "What a ridiculous idea,"   
  
The young assassin shrugged. "She'd have done it, and so would you. Don't deny that."   
  
Biting her lower lip, she nodded and sighed. "You're right. I don't want to be an assassin, but I'd have done it for the others." She frowned again. "Actually, it would be a useless gesture - the team would fall apart regardless. I can't really picture Niisan or the others allowing me to go on missions. I mean they hover over me enough as it is. Having me on the team would probably end up with all of us dead."   
  
Ken nodded. "My thoughts exactly. If they can't leave you alone with the fanboys, I can't picture them leaving you alone to kill people." He snickered suddenly at the image of Youji questioning the targets to see if they would be appropriate and well-mannered victims for Aya-chan while Aya glared protectively.   
  
The girl obviously had a similar thought because she was snickering as well. "Youji and targets?" he asked her and she nodded, grinning.   
  
Leaning over, she gave him a rough hug. "Feeling better?"   
  
Thinking about it a moment, Ken nodded. "If standing backup is a test, I can stand backup. I can survive missing a kill for one mission. I'm still pissed at Korat for threatening you though. A spar on the roof won't make that better."   
  
"I won't forget it either," she said with a slight frown. "She should've known better than that."   
  
Ken shrugged. "She'll just have to deal with an irritated Siberian for a while."   
  
Aya-chan smiled wickedly. "Poor KenKen's going to have a cold bed,"   
  
Ken blushed, and sniffed disdainfully. Or tried to anyway. "Too bad Rex is out of town," he said dramatically. "He and I always have fun."   
  
The girl's face flushed, and she pouted. "Leave it to you to be sleeping with both our sensei's when all I get is hovering brothers."   
  
Ken laughed. "You could always join me and Rex in a threesome," he suggested with a smirk and a slight blush.   
  
"Oh, you!" she exclaimed, smacking him on the arm.   
  
"You don't think you'd like to get it on with two hot men?"   
  
"Don't you mean a man and a boy? With comments like that, you hardly qualify for a man. You do blush pretty as a girl though."   
  
He snickered. "A girl is it? Maybe I should have invited you to play with me and Korat then."   
  
Her eyes widened and she pushed him off of his crate. "You hentai! You're worse than Youji when he's flirting! How can you think stuff like that when you can't even say the word sex without turning three shades of red?"   
  
Ken just laughed at the indignant expression on her face. He had no idea why he still blushed when he talked about sex - he was by no means a virgin - hadn't been since Kase in fact, but it was the only thing he couldn't talk coherently about.   
  
Kicking some gravel at him, Aya-chan sighed and smiled, offering her hand to him. "We'd better get in before they send out a search party or give themselves ulcers or something."   
  
Holding the door and the staves, Ken paused before going inside. "Thanks Aya-chan, I really needed that," he said softly.   
  
She smiled gently, then bit her bottom lip. "Would you really have done that?"   
  
"Done what?"   
  
"Killed her in her sleep?"   
  
He nodded resolutely. "Yes. No one threatens me with my friends, especially not using you."   
  
"But you and she. . ."   
  
"Are both in it just for the sex," he said firmly, tipping her face towards his. "It's never been more than that, and it never will. As you said, she should know better."   
  
"Thank you,"   
  
"For what? Being a murderer?"   
  
"For caring enough to go that far."   
  
A gentle smile crossed Ken's lips. "Nowhere is too far for you, futago."[1]   
  
She hugged him tightly. "Nor you futago. Nor for you."   
  
  
*~*~*~*~   
  
Aya-chan sat cross-legged in the middle of Ken's bed, watching as he checked his bugnuks in preparation for that night's mission. He'd already hidden a switchblade under his jacket to compliment the knife in his wrist sheath, and he had a small gun holstered on the back of his dark jeans. A brief smirk touched her lips at the thought of Ken being armed as he was. Her other 'brothers' had been surprised enough when he'd started using bugnuks on both hands every mission - she'd love to see their expressions when they found about the other weapons he carried as well. She knew he hated the gun, but he carried it for her, to be used as a last resort.   
  
This was the part about their lives as Weiss that she hated most though -- watching them prepare to go out, and not knowing if they'd make it back alive or not left her feeling tense all night. She'd actually debated following them in the past - just to see for herself that they were safe, but the thought that they might be distracted and hurt because she was there had always stopped her. She wasn't entirely certain what she could do regardless, seeing as she'd never killed anyone, pop-up targets not-withstanding.   
  
Ken finished his preparations just as her niisan's voice called out for him to hurry up. The young man in question rolled his eyes and leaned over the bed to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Watch yourself, A.C.," he said softly. "Korat she. . . just be careful, okay? We should be back before dawn."   
  
She nodded, noticing the concern, anger, and eagerness seemingly conveyed in his every movement. "I will," the girl assured him. "You'd better leave before Oniichan gets even more irritated."   
  
The dark haired assassin snickered, most likely at her use of the cutsie 'oniichan' to describe her brother in "assassin mode" rather than her regular 'niisan'. He waved and left the room, thankfully not reminding her of such obvious things such as locking doors behind them. He knew she didn't need to be reminded, and he didn't like to rub in the fact that she was stuck here alone again to fret.   
  
Aya-chan waited in Ken's room until she heard the car drive away. She never said goodbye to anyone other than Ken anymore - it seemed to make the others uncomfortable, almost as if they were corrupting her just by her seeing them in their assassin gear. She rolled her eyes, and flipped her long hair over her shoulder.   
  
Climbing off the bed, she walked silently out of her friend's room, closing the door. She tried to settle down to read or watch television, but her mind kept coming back to the mission tonight, and Korat's behavior. She didn't understand it, truth be told, because the other woman usually acted as if Ken was a valuable asset, and to suggest, however subtly, that she'd replace him seemed strange in the extreme. The girl couldn't help but wonder if there was more to this 'test' than either she or Ken suspected.   
  
Unable to get rid of her concern, she found herself in her own room, looking blankly into her closet. She absently thanked her 'brothers' for respecting her privacy and keeping her rooms off limits. They never came in without permission - something she was immensely grateful for. It was sometimes hard living up to their 'Aya-chan the angel' image of her, and if they ever saw the weapons, or some of her club outfits, they'd probably throw a fit. They didn't seem to realize how much pressure there was in living up to their expectations when sometimes, all she wanted to do was scream and swear in frustration at their unintentional condescension. It was no fun being placed on a pedestal. It was one of the things that had drawn her to Ken - he had his good-boy-next-door image that was just as hard to live up to.   
  
Thinking about Ken brought back the test tonight, and she made a decision. Grabbing a pair of dark jeans and a snug black turtleneck she began to change. A long box was pulled out from under her bed and she started to arm herself from its contents. She strapped on her upside-down shoulder holster, wrist sheathed throwing knives, and a long saw-toothed dagger. Throwing knives were strapped to her belt, and on the inside of her black leather jacket. Checking the clip of her gun, she made sure there was a bullet in the chamber before holstering it and adding several clips to the pouch on her belt. She looked herself over in the mirror to make sure that the weapons were concealed nicely, then wrapped her hair in a bun at the back of her head, securing it with two sheathed stilettos fashioned to look like hair sticks.   
  
Looking back at her bed debated which of the larger weapons she should take. She finally grabbed the sniper's rifle, leaving the naginata behind - she didn't want to get close enough to the action to use the bladed staff, this was a backup mission for her after all and she didn't want the others to find out about it. Making one last survey of the room, she slung the rifle case over her shoulder and made her way to the mission room in the basement where she picked up the spare headset, programming it to the frequency that Omi had mentioned in the briefing. As an added precaution she placed one of the tracking devices in her clothing. She didn't think it would be necessary, but better safe than sorry - after all if something happened, Ken would be able to guess what she'd done, and they could initiate a search for her.   
  
Sparing a moment to think about what she was doing, she couldn't help but smile slightly at the contrasting image of herself in what would be considered Weiss mode, had she been a member of the team, and her normal sweet image. The look of shock that she'd get from Sakura, or Aya, or her other two 'brothers' would be amusing in the extreme, but the disappointment that would likely come afterwards was one of the things that made her keep her skills a secret. If her brother Aya couldn't accept himself, how could he accept her? Shaking her head, Aya-chan hoped that she was overreacting; she ~didn't~ want to be forced to kill anyone after all, but there was no way that anyone was going to threaten her family - not while she was alive to stop them. Going upstairs again, she grabbed the keys to Ken's motorcycle and left the shop, hoping that she would arrive in time to help if necessary.   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
Nagi perched silently on the slanted rooftop glaring in irritation at the man in the alley below. He tried to figure out who was annoying him the most - Siberian and Weiss for being here, Crawford for not warning him that Weiss would be here, or his new employer for sending him on this ridiculous mission alone in the first place. It was insulting enough that he was supposed to pose as a fourteen year old gang leader to find out if the arms dealers were ripping his employer off -- he was almost eighteen after all, but now he was going to have to return and tell them that he'd failed in his mission because Weiss had interfered. Double dealing arms dealers wouldn't be an issue soon as he doubted the building would be left standing when Weiss was done with it.   
  
He suppressed a sigh, wondering what he was supposed to do now. Normally Crawford would inform him, through Schuldich, of any change of plan that interference like this would normally entail, but there was no one around. He supposed that he could simply leave, but Siberian might hear him, and he'd been instructed that under no circumstance was he to allow anyone who might recognize him as a member of Schwarz to see him. They hadn't gone through all that trouble to remain 'dead' after the final confrontation with Weiss, only to have their presence revealed again. There was no way that he and the others wanted to be involved with Esstet or their affiliates ever again, and having Weiss hunting them would draw their former employers like bugs to flame. Instead, he resigned himself to waiting silently until Weiss left, then taking off before the building blew.   
  
Settling down for what could be a long wait, the youngest member of Schwarz watched Siberian pace silently in the alley below. The telekinetic was a bit surprised that the assassin was so quiet - he seemed to remember, from the few times he'd personally encountered him, that the dark-haired Weiss member was the most klutzy of the four, tending to make more noise than necessary when he moved around. His movements now however, were strangely graceful and catlike fitting his codename, whether house cat or tiger. He found himself wishing there was a bit more light so that he could better see the assassin stalk back and forth.   
  
Frowning at his sudden train of though, the teenager tried to think of something else. He was now wishing that Weiss would get the job done and leave so he could get off of this uncomfortable roof with its loose shingles that bit into his knees. He didn't even dare to shift position for fear of alerting the brunette on the ground.   
  
The prospect of a long, uncomfortable wait was taken off his hands however when a squirrel bounded across the roof, knocking a few shingles free before he could stop them. Freezing, he hoped that luck would be with him, and that Siberian would credit the noise to the squirrel that had caused it.   
  
Luck wasn't with him.   
  
Siberian spun around and looked directly at Nagi, who bound and gagged him with his telekinesis. Grumbling and glaring, the teenager tried to decide what to do. He hated being put on the spot like this - give him a computer and a hacking job any day.   
  
He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew what he ~couldn't~ do. He couldn't simply kill the clawed assassin because, judging by how fast he'd spun with both sets of claws out, anyone who got close enough to strangle him or break his neck would have been seriously if not fatally injured in the process. Nagi wasn't going to let himself be gored just to cover the fact that a telekinetic did the job. He didn't carry a gun, so shooting him wasn't an option, leaving Nagi with something of a dilemma - how to keep Siberian from talking without giving away the fact that Schwarz was alive.   
  
As he debated the situation, his gaze was caught by the moonlit face of his enemy, damp and flushed as he struggled silently against the invisible bonds. It was a strangely attractive sight, the frustration and rage clear obvious, even in the dim light. He felt a tingle in his groin, and suddenly a wicked smirk lit his features. According to Schuldich, Siberian was easy to embarrass, especially around issues of sex - humiliation would be the perfect thing to keep him from talking. Besides, he looked, as his red-headed friend would say, too fuckable to pass up.   
  
Blushing at his decision, he sent tendrils of power out to trail along the skin of Siberian's back, underneath his clothing. The widened eyes, and slight shudder showed that his touch had the desired effect, and gave the younger man the confidence to continue. He'd never used his powers in such a way before finding them more useful for deterring sexual contact than to initiating it.   
  
Noticing the puzzled expression on his captive's face, Nagi realized that he'd stopped the phantom caress. Somewhat curious now, he reached out with his mind and stroked Siberian's back and chest, brushing over his nipples and watching in fascination as his opponent trembled, then bit his lip.   
  
Licking his own lips, Nagi's movements began getting more creative as he concentrated on changing touches from formless telekinetic brushes to hand shaped manipulations. It was hard to keep his focus so he leaned his weight on his knees and made his power imitate the movements of his hands. Imagining he was touching Siberian the way he'd touched Schuldich in his one and only sexual encounter was easier than he'd expected, given the way suspicion was obviously losing to lust in the man below.   
  
Nagi felt his own breathing speed up, uniform pants suddenly too tight for comfort as he watched Siberian. Eyes locked on the site below, the teenager slid his hand to his crotch, squeezing lightly to relieve some of the pressure. The effect on the assassin was amazing. The captive brunette writhed seductively trying to gain some relief.   
  
Getting bolder, the psychic began stroking himself as well as miming a squeezing action with his free hand. A shudder ran through the helpless assassin, and Nagi loosened the bonds around his hips to allow him some leeway to thrust. Panting loudly, Nagi watched Siberian's eyes flutter shut, and he resisted the urge to do the same.   
  
Remembering what Schu had done for him to send him over the edge that night years ago, Nagi sent a tendril of power to tease the assassin's entrance. Dark eyes shot open, hazy with lust, and a faint moan could be heard despite the psychic gag. Remembering what had been good for him, Nagi began to thrust slowly, looking for the magic spot. He knew he'd found it when the older man thrust backwards, eyes drooping closed. Teasing his prostrate had Siberian almost convulsing in ecstasy, and Nagi thrusting his clothed erection into his own hand.   
  
Taking things one step further, the psychic widened the tendril of power until it was cock sized and thrusting to match his own movements. His gaze, foggy with lust, met that of his psychic-sex partner and he suddenly came hard, followed almost immediately by Siberian. Dropping forward to his hands, Nagi sagged, panting for breath, and resisting the urge to curl up and go to sleep. He didn't know why, but he'd never come harder in his life.   
  
There was a soft scrape of metal on stone, and Nagi forced his eyes open to see that Siberian had collapsed to his hands and knees as well, head bowed, trying to catch his breath. Finally he lifted his head, and after several breathless attempts managed to gasp out one word.   
  
"Why?"   
  
Nagi wasn't sure what to say. Siberian's confusion was obvious, and various other emotions seemed to be chasing around inside of him. The teen on the rooftop decided to stick to the truth.   
  
"To keep you from talking," he said simply. "No one can know that I'm alive."   
  
"That was fucking awesome, but how will it keep me from telling my friends that I saw you tonight?"   
  
Nagi smirked slightly. "What are you going to say, Siberian? That you saw me, allowed yourself to get captured and telekinetically fucked into a boneless heap?" He was a bit surprised about his crude phrasing, but something about the situation was bringing that side of him out.   
  
Siberian's eyes narrowed in anger. "I wouldn't have to mention the sex part at all," he countered. "They don't have to know that part."   
  
Raising an eyebrow mockingly he allowed his smirk to grow wider. "Ah. What about the lovely wet-spot in your pants then, hmm?" he asked, telekinetically groping said part of the other's anatomy. Eyes wide, the assassin suppressed a moan.   
  
That sound went straight to the kinetic's cock, stirring it again to new life, much to his amazement. The same thing must have been happening to Siberian, because he looked a bit startled himself. Flicking the older man's prostrate caused him to shiver visibly, caught between a glare and a groan.   
  
A soft static crackle filled the alley. //Siberian, do you copy// came Bombay's voice through the earpiece that had come loose and was dangling from his neck.   
  
"Siberian here, I read you," he responded as they locked gazes.   
  
Staring challengingly into the dark eyes, Nagi increased his kinetic attention. The brunette in the alley had to stifle his moans to avoid giving away his activities.   
  
//Mission accomplished, prepare to withdraw,//   
  
"Roger that, Bombay," he replied shakily. He looked caught between anger and lust, and some part of Nagi felt sorry for him, though few had ever shown ~him~ any compassion in his short life, but the rest of him was dedicated to getting out of here with his secret mostly intact.   
  
//Are you all right, Siberian? You sound strained,//   
  
Keeping his voice low enough not to be heard over the microphone, Nagi spoke again. "What do you think they'll say when they find out you messed up such a simple mission? Are they going to want you to join them in the future, or will they have to think about getting a replacement?"   
  
The psychic was startled at the fear and rage that overwhelmed the lust momentarily, and Nagi was surprised to find he'd hit on a sensitive issue. He wondered idly what it was all about. Pressing his advantage, he stepped up the pace of his 'ministrations'.   
  
//Siberian?//   
  
"I'm fine, Bombay," he replied, glaring upwards, teeth obviously clenched, judging by the play of shadows across his face.   
  
//You're sure?//   
  
"Yes I'm sure," was the slightly impatient response. "Nothing out here but me and a rat."   
  
Nagi resisted the insane urge to snicker at the description that was obviously meant for him. It was somewhat backwards as the cat usually played with the rat, but the teen wasn't going to argue.   
  
//Okay then,// replied the faint voice. //We'll meet you at the rendezvous point in three minutes.//   
  
"Siberian out,"   
  
As soon as he heard those words, Nagi stepped up his pace, caressing the assassin both inside and out trying to bring him off as soon as possible. Such a convincing omission deserved some reward, though it was really more in line of additional blackmail. Regardless of the motivation behind it, Siberian was soon bucking his hips before coming with a muffled shout.   
  
The scene was too much for the teenager who came hard and fast for the second time. Breathing harshly, they stared at each other, trying to get up the strength to move normally. Using the wall for support, Siberian staggered to his feet. "I may not tell them about this, but I know you're alive, and I'll be watching for you,"   
  
A shiver passed through the kinetic at the thought as he watched the Weiss assassin stumble away. When he was out of sight, Nagi struggled to levitate himself to the building on the other side of the alley where he could begin his rooftop trek to where he left the car. He couldn't believe how mentally and physically drained he was at the moment. Well physical he could believe after those two mind-blowing orgasms, but he hadn't realized just how tiring it was to mentally fuck another person.   
  
He walked away from the arms dealer, waiting for the explosion that would indicate that that specific investment was history, and remained slightly disappointed and confused when nothing of the sort happened. First Siberian, then Weiss. He wondered what had happened in the past two years to change their MO like that - they almost always blew up the targeted buildings. Shrugging tiredly to himself, he decided to simply tell Crawford his observations and leave it up to his leader to deal with it. In the meantime, all he wanted to do was clean up his sticky pants and crawl into bed and sleep for a week.   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
Hidden in the shadows of the nearby rooftop, Aya-chan looked down at the rendezvous point. She'd heard Omi call for withdrawal, and was waiting to make sure that they got out all right. She was a bit concerned with Ken's behavior - he hadn't sounded right, despite what he'd reported. Figuring that she'd get to the bottom of it later, Aya-chan concentrated on scanning the area for threats. Nothing had happened on the outside, as far as she could tell, that fit the description of a test for Ken, and it worried her.   
  
There was a slight movement in the deepest shadows, and the young woman had her rifle trained there in a split second. The blackness resolved itself into the shape of her brother; Youji and Omi were close by, which meant that Ken was still in the alley. Scanning the area again she caught the briefest metallic glint near the side of the building. The red dot of a laser site appeared on her niisan's back, and Aya-chan reacted instinctively. The rifle in her hands recoiled in a familiar fashion and the red dot vanished. The three Weiss members dove for cover, but Aya-chan picked off a second gunman. Ken appeared at the mouth of the alley, stalking forward in the shadows. She picked off the last gunman who had targeted her best friend before scuttling backwards on the flat roof and standing up once she knew she was out of sight.   
  
Sliding the rifle into its case, she slung it over her shoulder and ran along the rooftop towards the alley several buildings away where she'd left Ken's bike. Carefully to gauging the distance, she leapt to the next roof, happy that they were so close together. There was no way she was trying the huge leaps that she saw in many American movies. After another few buildings, she scampered down a fire escape, and pulled the ratty tarp off the bike. Stuffing the dirty thing into a saddlebag, she decided to thank Ken for keeping the thing - it was great camouflage for missions.   
  
Checking for witnesses and finding none, she pulled out into the street. Driving at a moderate speed, she made sure that no one would take any special note of her as she made her way back to the flower shop. She took a fairly direct route after checking to see that she wasn't being followed so that she could get Ken's bike back in place before the others arrived. She probably wouldn't have the time to get inside before they arrived, but she knew that they wouldn't check her room - they never did - leaving her to sneak into her room via the bedroom window once they were in bed.   
  
She wondered if Ken would suspect that she was the sniper - he was aware of how good a shot she was after all so he would likely question her about it the next time they were alone together. Sneaking around back, she settled herself into the cover of bushes, unslinging the rifle and laying it beside her. Moments later the car drove up and she heard them enter the shop.   
  
As she sat there waiting for the lights to go out, the implications of the night began to sink in and her hands began to tremble. She'd killed not one, but three people tonight. She hadn't even thought about what she was doing; she just killed them. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she hugged her legs tightly, shaking even more. She was a killer, a murderer. Pressing her face against her knees she sobbed quietly into the fabric of her jeans. Now she was a 'bad person' too.   
  
~~TBC~~   
  
Notes (in case anyone cares):   
  
Futago means twins or a twin. If I used it wrong, I'm sorry - I don't actually know Japanese. They don't mean this literally - it's just an endearment.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Shades of Gray 2 / ?   
Author: Hana-chan   
Category: dark, angst, yaoi,   
Pairings: (Nagi) x Ken Aya-chan x Aya-chan.   
Others later.   
Rating: varies - NC-17 for this chapter (lemon)   
Warnings: This has yaoi in it. Lemons and masturbation happening here.   
Spoilers: The series, Dramatic Precious, Dramatic Image III -Schwarz, (you can find translations of the Dramatic CDs at http://www.kekkai.org/wkcorner/ )   
  
Notes: The fic WILL still make sense if you don't know the Dramatic CDs, but it might be a bit of a spoiler. Oh, since I don't know what Kitten in the House looks like, I took some creative license. Please don't kill me ^_^   
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, Schwarz, or anything connected to them.   
Archive: Nowhere yet, but just ask.   
  
Feedback: Please! This is my first WK fic and I'd like to hear what people think so I'll continue writing.   
  
~*~*~*~*~ scene break ~emphasis~   
::telepathy:: //phone or headset//   
  
Shades of Gray   
Chapter 2   
  
Ken was stumbling unsteadily out of the alley when he heard the first gunshot. Slamming himself against the wall he'd scanned the street and rooftops for the shooter. He saw the others dive for cover shortly before a second shot rang out. Stalking through the shadows, he felt the need to look down where he saw a red laser spot on his chest, which vanished almost instantly with a third shot. Dropping to the ground behind a dumpster, Ken waited tensely for the next shot.   
  
There wasn't one.   
  
Creeping quietly out from behind his cover, the brunette made his way towards his teammates. "Everyone okay?" he asked quietly as he edged up to them. They nodded.   
  
"Let's get out of here before more shooters decide to make us targets," said Omi quietly, little trace of his normal genki nature in his voice.   
  
Moving with silent ease, the four assassins sped through the shadows to where they'd parked the car in an alley. Youji took the wheel beside Aya, while Omi and Ken settled into the rear seat. They pulled away slowly, starting the convoluted drive home that would hopefully throw off any pursuers.   
  
As they drove, Ken began to relax, glad that he'd decided to wear his old orange sweatshirt around his waist again - it covered the sticky wetness of his jeans. The quiet atmosphere of the car allowed Ken to settle down and actually think about his encounter with the Schwarz member. He hadn't really dealt with Prodigy in the past - the boy tended to stay in the background and Ken himself had usually been too busy fighting Berserker to pay much attention to him, unless it was to dodge kinetic attacks.   
  
He had noticed one thing this time though; while Prodigy still looked younger than his years, he no longer looked so much like jailbait. In fact, he had looked damn sexy with his hair dark hair floating around his face on an unfelt breeze, hand massaging his cock. And his expression when he'd come. . . Ken shivered slightly, glad for once that he was two spent to get it up again yet - he definitely didn't want to explain that away to his teammates - especially when it might draw their attention to the fact that he smelled like sex.   
  
Trying to think of something less arousing, he wondered if the other members of Schwarz had lived, or if Prodigy was the only one left. He cursed himself and the others for not realizing that their enemies had probably survived - after all, Weiss had survived their plunge into the ocean, it only seemed logical that the team with the telekinetic and clairvoyant would survive as well. He was curious to know if Mastermind had messed with their heads on that count. When he saw the telekinetic again, he should try to find out.   
  
When. He frowned slightly at the thought, not sure why he expected to see the psychic again. Thinking about it, he decided that he wanted to. He'd had quite a few partners since Kase, not as many as Youji, but enough to give him quite a lot of experience, especially in the past year, and he knew that he'd never had such an amazing orgasm with anyone before. Two amazing orgasms. There had just been something so fuckably hot about the teen in his high school uniform panting and coming on the roof. That was a big part of it he knew - watching the ecstasy shudder through his body had been even more of a turn-on than anything in his experience. He hadn't really realized how much of a voyeur he was until that moment.   
  
Getting into dangerous thoughts again, Ken tried to focus his thoughts elsewhere. The mission itself was bothering him. He wasn't entirely sure whether or not he'd passed the test, because he didn't really know what the test had been. He suspected that it was a test to see if he could manage not to kill anyone, but for all he knew, it could have been to keep Prodigy's existence a secret. Frowning in thought he shook his head slightly. He doubted that was it - if Korat had known that Schwarz was alive, he thought that they would have been targets, not temptation. The brunette did wonder however, how Prodigy had hit on the only thing that would keep him from telling his teammates about the incident - he didn't want to fail the test. Sighing, he gave up on that line of reasoning, and decided not to think about it for now.   
  
"Hey, KenKen, why so quiet?" asked Youji, looking at him in the rearview mirror. "I would have thought you'd have been complaining about not getting any action."   
  
Ken blinked in surprise focusing his thoughts on his teammate with a frown and a slight blush. He had definitely gotten some action tonight, just not the kind he'd expected. He hoped that if anyone noticed his blush that they passed it off as anger, not what it actually was.   
  
"You aren't still upset, are you Ken-kun?" asked Omi. "You know that someone had to keep the back door available to keep anyone from coming in behind us right?"   
  
"I know that, Omi," he snapped, thinking of the possible unintended meanings in that last statement. "I have been doing this for six years after all."   
  
"I know, Ken-kun," assured the younger man quickly. "It's just that you were so mad earlier. . ."   
  
Ken suppressed a sigh. "It's all right, Omi," he said tiredly. "The main thing is that I came on the mission. I'd wanted to be in on the kill, but as you said, someone had to be outside."   
  
The shop approaching quickly, and held back another sigh, this time though, it was one of relief. He really wanted to clean up and have some time on his own to think about everything that had happened. He also wanted to talk to Aya-chan, but that could wait until morning.   
  
He hopped out of the car almost before it had stopped moving and walked past his motorcycle, not really registering the lingering smell of exhaust fumes. Unlocking the door, he dashed upstairs, and quietly made his way past Aya-chan's room to his own. He was actually grateful for once that he hadn't killed anyone simply because there was no blood to clean off of his clothing and bugnuks so he didn't have to fight anyone for the shower. His pants were the only things that needed to be cleaned, but they could wait until the following day.   
  
Reaching into one of the drawers of his night table, he pulled out a box of baby wipes and quickly cleaned himself off before pulling on a clean pair of soccer ball boxers and climbing into bed. He'd planned on staying awake to analyze the events of the evening, but soon found himself dropping off, images the sexy Schwarz kinetic fluttering through his mind.   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
Nagi stepped into the front hall of the apartment, locking the door behind him. He was completely exhausted both from his physical and mental workout. The boy fought the urge to smirk at the thought of placing masturbation into the category of a physical workout, though it had certainly felt like it. He'd done it before, but somehow, it had been much more intense with the Weiss assassin. It had definitely been a mental workout. He was more used to using his powers in large-scale things such as physical blows, or shields - using it in such a focused and delicate manner had been difficult, even discounting how much he'd been distracted at the time.   
  
He found himself licking his lips as he remembered his encounter before remembering where he was. He knew that, even this late, he'd have to report to Crawford, and he didn't want to do it with an erection. All he really wanted to do was get cleaned up and go to bed. He briefly wondered if he could sneak in without reporting, but discarded the idea as he heard someone clear his throat nearby.   
  
"Nagi, report," said Crawford from his seat in the living room. Sighing, the teenager walked over to him, hoping that the American didn't notice the stain in his pants. Not that it would really matter, seeing as the other had probably seen the entire event. A faint flush touched his cheeks. He definitely didn't want to report that.   
  
"Weiss was there," he said bluntly, hoping to get this over with quickly.   
  
Crawford raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.   
  
"Siberian saw me when a squirrel attracted his attention. I couldn't kill him without giving away the fact that a kinetic did the work so I convinced him not to mention anything to his teammates."   
  
There was a startled snort from the other side of the room, before Schuldich emerged snickering. "I can't believe you fucked him with your powers," he laughed.   
  
Nagi blushed deeper, staring at a point on the wall above Crawford's right shoulder, as he tried to ignore the redhead.   
  
:: What a creative way to use your powers, Nagikins, :: Schuldich projected into his mind.   
  
The teenager was able to keep his face impassive only because of engrained habit. He didn't know whether to be proud, embarrassed, or angry at the telepath's words, so he opted for silence. If he was lucky, Crawford would leave it at that and let him go to bed.   
  
He wasn't lucky.   
  
"I want you to go to the flower shop and ensure that his conscience doesn't win over his embarrassment," said Crawford. "Do what is necessary to convince him to stay silent."   
  
Nagi opened his mouth to protest, but closed it without speaking. He knew there was no point in saying anything -- when Crawford gave an order it was followed. Period.   
  
Suppressing a sigh, he nodded and went to change and clean up quickly before leaving. :: Don't do anything I wouldn't do, :: came the humor tinged thought from Schuldich. Pushing the telepath from his mind, the teenager made his escape trying to decide what he should do to keep Siberian quiet.   
  
He still hadn't thought of anything by the time he'd reached the flower shop. The building itself wasn't very impressive; it was simply a three-story building with a flat roof. Metal screens were pulled down to cover the shop windows, and the lights were out in the rooms above.   
  
Sticking to the shadows, Nagi walked around to the back, trying to find a way to identify which room Siberian was in. There was a small yard behind the building, dominated by a large tree with branches that nearly touched the brick walls. Large bushes edged the walls and back fence leaving a small grassy area that had been trimmed neatly in the recent past.   
  
Nodding to himself, he walked toward the tree and climbed the rough bark easily. The rooms were all dark, and he guessed that the Weiss members were sleeping, as he wished he could be. Finding the room however, turned out to be easier than he'd expected. He knew from Schuldich that Siberian liked soccer, and of the two bedroom windows located on the second floor, one had lacy blue curtains while the other had children's curtains that were covered in a soccer ball pattern.   
  
Snorting softly in amusement, he crept carefully along the thick branch then peered into the darkened bedroom. The moonlight was just bright enough for him to see the bleached out, sleeping form of Siberian lying half naked on his bed, sheets twisted around his waist. Licking his lips at the sexy image before him, Nagi couldn't help but reach out with his powers and caress the bared chest. The sleeping man moaned slightly in his sleep, squirming into the phantom touches.   
  
Eyes widening and pulse racing, Nagi crawled back to the tree trunk and settled with his back against it, wrapping his legs around the thick branch he was sitting on. He was very grateful that he'd worn drawstring pants this time because he was already getting hard, and he now knew what he was going to do to convince Siberian to keep his secret.   
  
Loosening the drawstring, Nagi slid a hand in and began caressing himself, letting his powers imitate the actions on the sleeping assassin. A part of his mind couldn't believe that he was actually doing this, while another part couldn't care less as he was only visible to the two second floor windows, hidden from view from both the ground and the third floor. Eyes slipping to half-mast in pleasure, he waited for Siberian to awaken so that the show could really begin.   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
The sensation of hands caressing his body, stroking his cock, and pinching his nipples, slowly brought Ken out of the sound sleep he'd fallen into. Moaning softly under the feather-light touches, he arched into them as they teased his skin. His fingers curled into the sheets, clutching them as a hand stroked him firmly, tenting his boxers out and dampening them with his excitement. As the fog from sleep was gradually replaced with the haze of pleasure a corner of his mind kept distracting him with the fact that both of his hands were twisting in the bed sheets, and he'd gone to sleep alone.   
  
Opening his eyes, he looked down to see --nothing.   
  
Yelping in surprise, he lunged away from the invisible hands and tumbled onto the floor in a tangled heap of sheets. It took him a moment to extricate himself from his bedding, distracted as he was by his unseen lover. When he was finally free he stood and went to the window, pushing it open to let in the cool air.   
  
What he saw took his breath away.   
  
Prodigy was leaning back against the tree trunk, mottled moonlight dancing across the bared skin of his chest that could be seen from under his open shirt. He was more muscular than Ken would have thought and there didn't seem to be an ounce of fat anywhere.   
  
The hard chest, and sexy 'fuck me' expression on his face weren't the things that held Ken's attention however. That distinction went to the hard cock that glistened slightly as Prodigy stroked himself in the evening air.   
  
Ken bit the side of his hand to keep from groaning too loudly before allowing the abused hand trail lightly down his throat, over his torso, before meandering towards his aching erection. As he teased himself, the phantom caresses faltered slightly, and Ken smirked even as he regretted the loss. He wanted to make the psychic feel as hot and lusty as he did.   
  
Turning his back to the window he slowly began wiggling out of his boxers, bending slightly to add to the show. The kinetic hands faltered again before squeezing his ass-cheeks firmly. Biting his lips to suppress a moan, Ken leaned into the touch. He loved the feel of hands on his body, even psychic ones, but he missed feeling hot skin under his own palm and lips.   
  
His own body, he decided, would have to do. Turning slowly, he allowed his eyes to slip partway closed, focusing on his own pleasure, and wishing he could convey the experience to his treed partner. He settled for putting on a show instead.   
  
Pressing his thighs against the bottom ledge of the window, Ken grabbed one of the vertical frames to steady himself while his right hand began tracing intricate patterns on his body. The feeling caused by his own fingers was augmented by the invisible fingers of his partner. On top of that, the sight of Prodigy touching his own body, hair and clothing fluttering gently, though there was no breeze, was erotic as hell. He could practically feel the lust radiating off of the younger man.   
  
Ken moaned loudly as Prodigy spread the drops of precome around the head of his cock, the feeling translating to the Weiss assassin as well. Abandoning his own body, the soccer player braced himself with both hands, throwing his head back as pleasure rippled through his body. Slitting his eyes open he watched in fascination as his partner tightened his thighs on the branch, thrusting into one hand while gripping the bark above his head with the other. The site was one of the most amazing things Ken had ever witnessed.   
  
Thrusting against the invisible grip, Ken wished briefly that he could be impaling the boy in the tree instead, but thoughts of everything else vanished as he felt the kinetic cock enter him in one smooth move. He cried out as the cock found his prostrate again and again, mind hazing over with the pleasure as he thrush himself back on the invisible cock then forward into the unseen hands. His mind and body were going into sensory overload.   
  
They short-circuited a moment later when he locked eyes with Prodigy.   
  
Ken came with a shout, his seed shooting out over the window ledge to the bushes below. Gasping for air, he slumped against the window frame, watching as Prodigy's face twisted in ecstasy as he came over his hand and stomach. The soccer player licked his lips, wanting to crawl over and clean the white liquid off Prodigy's abs instead. He didn't move however, other than to slide to the floor, arms resting on the ledge. The sensation of satiated contentment washed over him and he smiled lazily across the darkness.   
  
He saw a small, satisfied smile cross his partner's lips, and he sighed wishing they could cuddle up and fall asleep. He didn't really trust the other boy - they were enemies after all, but he liked to bury his nose in his lover's hair after sex, and right now that's what he wanted. He didn't invite the other in however.   
  
When his legs started cramping from his position, Ken decided it was time to get up and go to bed. The moon was setting which meant that dawn wasn't too far off. Standing up, he watched wistfully as the other brunette shook his head and began rearranging his clothing into its proper appearance. He didn't particularly want to go back to his empty bed, and he had the feeling that his partner didn't want to either. Unfortunately they were enemies, so spending the rest of the night together wasn't really an option. He wondered if they'd ever do anything like this again, and sighed, realizing that it was probably a one-night stand.   
  
"You'd better go, unless you want the others to see you," Ken called out softly.   
  
"You're easiest solution would be to let them find me - then you wouldn't have to keep it a secret," was the response.   
  
"I know I could," Ken sighed. "I probably should do that, but I made a promise, and I don't like breaking my promises." he added to himself.   
  
"So I guess you don't need anymore convincing then."   
  
The statement was so soft that Ken wasn't sure that he'd heard it right. "I guess you could come back tomorrow night and make sure I haven't changed my mind. . ." he said with a smirk and knowing from the embarrassed blush that he'd heard properly.   
  
"I. . .uh," Prodigy stuttered, and Ken licked his lips, letting his hand trace its way down his body. It was just a tease, because he knew it would be a while before he had the energy to get it up again, but it seemed to totally fluster the boy in the tree.   
  
"I. . . um, I have to go now. . ." Prodigy stuttered tearing his gaze away and scrambling down the tree. Ken watched the boy make his way across the grass, somehow managing to avoid leaving footprints, and he chuckled softly to himself as he bent down to retrieve his boxers. He wondered if the other brunette would be back tomorrow night or not. If he didn't show up, Ken knew that he could always go out clubbing to satisfy any pent up frustration, but in the meantime, he now had some wonderful new material for his fantasies. With that though, Ken climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep.   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
Aya-chan blinked her tear-swollen eyes as she noticed a figure creeping across the yard towards the tree. She didn't recognize the good-looking boy, and she wondered what he was doing there. She was somewhat startled when he climbed the tree, and drew her gun, but she didn't want to kill anyone else tonight so she settled down to watch instead. She lost track of him when he was hidden in the dense foliage of the tree, but spotted him as he crept out along the branch towards the building. The boy looked into Ken's room and froze for a minute then backed up until he was hidden again. Since he didn't climb down again, she had assumed that he was sitting by the tree trunk where she sometimes went to think.   
  
Not knowing what to expect, she turned sideways so that she could see Ken's window a bit better through the concealing bushes. Nothing happened at first, but then there was a muffled thump, and she saw Ken's window open and her friend leaned out, dressed only in his silly soccer ball shorts. He was moaning softly and tracing patterns on his chest and stomach.   
  
A tingling sense of arousal filled her, unlike anything she'd felt before. She couldn't see a lot of what was going on, but she recognized some of the actions as things Ken did to tease people when they were clubbing. The sight had never gotten to her like this before - but then, he'd never been naked while doing it either. She'd heard a soft moan from the tree as well, and realized that the two must be masturbating for each other to see.   
  
She stifled another moan as a wave of sensual pleasure washed over her. Peeling one of her gloves off, she'd stuffed it in her mouth to keep from being heard then lay on her back with her feet braced against the wall. She had a slightly better view of the window this way, and no one would see her - even if they had the presence of mind to look.   
  
Ken by this time had stopped caressing his own body and was now thrusting his hips, erection glistening in the moonlight, and moaning quite loudly. The whole scene went straight to her core and Aya-chan gasped, allowing her hands to slide down to breasts, and increasing the feelings coursing through her body. Arching back, she felt the seam of her jeans pull against her crotch and she moaned into the glove as the tough material rubbed her just right. She could feel the mind numbing pleasure building then bursting over her as Ken came, white streams of his seed falling through the moonlit air.   
  
Trembling weakly, Aya-chan went limp against the soil, watching Ken's window with her eyes half closed. She wasn't sure how much time passed before she noticed that her friend was standing again. He was talking to the boy in the tree - she could barely hear them, but there was some mention of secrets and being caught by the others. She didn't know why it would be a problem, other than the fact it would disrupt Ken's boy-next-door image. Aya-chan snorted slightly at that. He'd already pretty much ruined any good-boy image he already possessed - the others just didn't bother to notice.   
  
There was a slight sound as the other boy climbed down the tree and carefully made his way across the yard. He passed quite closely to her hiding place and she saw that he was very good looking, though he looked younger than both her and Ken. Idly she wondered how they'd met.   
  
Fighting drowsiness, she waited until she thought that Ken would be asleep before gathering up her rifle and making her way to the tree. She climbed it with practiced ease and scampered across the branch to her room, pausing briefly to see Ken sleeping soundly under the covers. Shaking her head she opened her own window and climbed in before securing it and stripping quickly and placing all of her weapons in their proper places. She was definitely going to have to wash her clothes tomorrow she thought wrinkling her nose at the damp jeans and underwear.   
  
Sliding on a long white nightgown she climbed into bed. She fell asleep wondering what exactly had happened, and what it would be like to do that with an actual person.   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
Miles away, Crawford watched as Sculdich shook his head and looked in his direction. "Well," the German said. "Nagi certainly enjoyed himself. He's thinking of going back to 'convince' the kitten that he doesn't want to talk about us. You realize that he's pretty much a virgin here - do you really want him getting fixated on a Weiss kitty?"   
  
"No, but there's something. . ."   
  
"You had a vision then? About those two?"   
  
Crawford frowned slightly. "Not exactly. I saw them together, but when I thought about stopping it, I got a feeling of dread. . ."   
  
"Is that why you sent him to the warehouse despite the fact that you knew Weiss would be there?"   
  
The older man nodded distractedly. "I don't know why, but what happened tonight was essential to our plans."   
  
Schuldich shrugged slightly then headed towards his room. "I'm going to bed since Nagi's on his way home. You going to wait up for him?"   
  
Crawford nodded again, thinking about the vision he'd had earlier. It was so frustrating at times not being able to have clearer or more far-ranging visions; sometimes being warned a few days in advance simply enough. He hoped that it would be enough this time, but he wasn't sure. Whatever was coming though, was big, he was certain of that. He just hoped that they'd be up to the challenge.   
  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Shades of Gray 3 / ?  
Author: Hana-changohana_chan@yahoo.ca  
Category: dark, angst, yaoi,  
Pairings: (Nagi) x Ken x Nagi (psychically). Omi+Aya, Others later.  
Rating: varies - PG for this chapter  
Warnings: This has yaoi in it.  
Spoilers: The series, Dramatic Precious, Dramatic Image III -Schwarz, (you can find translations of the Dramatic CDs at http://www.kekai.com/wkcorner/ )  
Notes: The fic should still make sense if you don't know the Dramatic CDs, but it might be a bit of a spoiler. Oh, since I don't know what Kitten in the House looks like, I took some creative license. Please don't kill me ^_^  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, Schwarz, or anything connected to them.  
Archive: Just ask. Fanfiction.Net   
  
Feedback: Please! This is my first WK fic and I'd like to hear what people think so I'll continue writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ scene break ~emphasis~   
::telepathy:: //phone or headset//  
  
Shades of Gray  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Omi sighed in frustration and wished that he were working his shift with Aya and Youji instead of Ken and Aya-chan. Usually he didn't mind working with the two younger members of their little group, but today they were acting strange and it was making him really uncomfortable. The fact that the fan girls were even more clingy than usual didn't help at all.   
  
On top of all that, he was having trouble even looking Ken in the eye without blushing because his room was directly above the soccer player's, and the erotic sounds that had come from there last night had plunged Omi into a night filled with wet-dreams. Even worse, he'd been hiding an erection behind his apron all day because he couldn't seem to get is mind off of sex - it was like the room had been filled with an aphrodisiac of some sort. It was driving him crazy because he had no one to go to relieve the pressure. He blushed again at the thought and wondered if he'd be able to take another washroom break.  
  
Sighing softly, he shook his head. He had to be careful how many of those breaks he took - not that the other two would really notice since Ken was continuously daydreaming with a seductive little smirk on his face, and Aya-chan kept cycling between blushes and melancholy. Ken however, was being almost as unreliable at customer service as Youji usually was, and Aya-chan's mood swings were strange all round so he didn't really feel comfortable leaving them alone in the shop by themselves especially since the fanboys were a bit more forward than usual. He didn't know what he'd do if one of them tried anything with Aya-chan when Ken wasn't paying attention and he wasn't there. This was one of the many days that he wished that Aya had let his sister take some sort of self-defense courses like she'd wanted to back when they'd first returned to Tokyo - he didn't like the thought of someone as pretty and innocent as her at the mercy of unwanted attentions. He got that type of attention all the time, but at least he could defend himself if he had to - she had to rely on them for help if someone decided to be too forward.  
  
Glancing at the clock, he was relieved to see that it was almost time for Aya and Youji to start their shift. He couldn't wait to get out of here - it was getting even harder to keep his usual cheerful expression on when all he wanted to do was jump the nearest guy. More specifically, he wanted to jump a certain redhead he knew. Face flaming at the thought, he ducked into the back room and leaned against the wall closing his eyes. I will not think of Aya, I will not think of Aya, he repeated to himself. I will not think of doing a strip tease for him while he watches with his shirt unbuttoned, and his pants open, erection wet with desire. . . Yelping in shock he tried to think about anything but that. he thought frantically, trying not to think about gorgeous redheads.  
  
He was so focused on not thinking about sex and Aya that he jumped and fell on his butt when someone touched his shoulder. Looking up, he was mortified to see Aya looking at him with a hint of confusion marring his usual glare.  
  
"Omi, what's wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
"Um, nothing, Aya-kun," he stammered, eyes glazing at the sight of the red oxford shirt that Aya had on. Tearing his eyes away he stumbled to his feet. "I just have to go to the washroom and I was waiting for you and Youji to show up. You're here so, bye," he said in a rush before running for the stairs so he could lock himself in the bathroom until his - problem - went away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya-chan sat on the roof staring at the darkening sky and trying to sort out her feelings. Today had to have been one of the most disturbingly confusing days of her entire life. Everything had been a complete jumble for her. Whenever she had looked at Ken, all she'd been able to do was picture him naked in his window, masturbating for a cute boy in the tree. Then she'd suddenly remember why she'd been in the bushes, and self-loathing would flood her, which in turn caused her to remember the red dot from the laser sight and she'd feel proud for saving her family, then she'd look at Ken and the cycle would begin again.  
  
To make matters worse, she didn't know what to do to stop her emotional turmoil. Omi was usually willing to help but besides the fact that he didn't know she was trained to kill, he'd been acting oddly all day, blushing more often than she did, and sneaking off for more washroom breaks than he normally needed.  
  
Her brother and Youji were out as well because they didn't know about her new status as a killer, and, while she thought that her brother would understand the self-hate she'd been feeling off and on today, it wasn't anything she could talk with him about.  
  
Ken was her usual confidant of choice, and would have been now, except that he'd been seriously distracted all day, and, judging by the expression on his face, he'd been thinking about sex. She wasn't entirely certain why he was obsessing over mutual masturbation, hot as it was, when he'd physically been with several other people on a regular basis, but he was, and she could never talk to him when he was like this - it was too distracting. So instead she sat alone on the rooftop trying to figure things out for herself.  
  
The worst thing was that she couldn't follow her usual method of stress relief and lose herself in her Kung Fu forms because they just reminded her of what she'd done the night before. Sighing she leaned her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands.   
  
The door that lead downstairs creaked open and the deliberate scuff of feet let her know that Ken had come onto the roof.   
  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked.   
  
When she shook her head, he sat on the crate beside her. "I'm sorry for today," he said softly, looking down at his clasped hands.  
  
Surprised, she glanced up at him. "Sorry for what?"  
  
"For not paying enough attention to you," he explained. "I've been lost in my own little world and I didn't notice that you needed someone to talk to until a few minutes ago."  
  
"That's okay, he was pretty cute," she said, then blushed fiercely when she realized ~what~ she had said.  
  
Ken stared at her in amazement. "Huh?" he asked intelligently. Aya-chan giggled.  
  
"I saw that cute boy climb into the tree last night, and I think the whole block heard what happened next."  
  
Her best friend blushed crimson, but the seductive little smirk he'd been wearing today came back as well causing the same reaction in Aya-chan that she'd been experiencing all day.  
  
"You, uh, you. . . saw?" he stuttered before frowning. "Why can't I ever talk about sex?" he muttered to himself.  
  
Aya-chan relaxed again as he went back to being 'just Ken' and smiled slightly. "You're just so kawaii when you blush though," she exclaimed imitating some of the fangirls who flooded the store regularly.  
  
Ken winced and chuckled. Shaking his head he looked at her, slightly more serious expression on his face. "You were in the bushes weren't you?" he asked quietly.  
  
The girl stared at him a moment, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she nodded slowly. The young man beside her simply opened his arms in response. Without hesitation she threw herself against his chest, sobbing softly into his shirt as his arms closed soothingly around her. This was one of the things she loved about him - she rarely needed to explain - he was always there for her.  
  
After a while she calmed down, scrubbing at her eyes with the heel of her hand and rubbing away the tears with her sleeves.   
  
"Feel a bit better?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, hiccupping slightly. Ken didn't remove his arms. "I was worried," she explained haltingly, sniffling like a little kid. "I didn't like the idea of Korat testing you specifically so I followed in case you needed backup. Everything was fine until I saw that little red dot on Niisan's chest. I didn't even think, I just shot that gunner, and the other one, then I shot the one who aimed at you."  
  
"Killing someone, especially the first time, is hard," responded Ken. "I'd have actually been more upset though if you hadn't gone numb during the whole thing."  
  
"Really? Doesn't that make me heartless?"  
  
"No," replied Ken seriously. "It makes you well trained. If you hadn't, we'd be dead, and if you'd enjoyed it well. . ." He shrugged.  
  
"How do you guys do it?" she asked.  
  
Ken shrugged. "It's different for all of us," he said thoughtfully. "For Aya, it was to keep from flying apart when you were in a coma - he needed something to give his life meaning. He does it for the same reason now." Ken paused, looking at the sky before continuing. "I think it was similar for Youji - after Asuka he wanted revenge, and Weiss gave him an outlet. He's also obsessed with protecting women, so a lot of our missions suit him. And Omi. . . well he does it because he was raised to do it. The funny thing is because he was trained to think of it as a regular job, he's been affected by it the least. He could probably give it up tomorrow like quitting the flower shop for a new job. He only stays because of us."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Ken didn't look at her, but stared at a smudge on his shoe. "For me, at first, it was a way for me to take my anger and frustration out because my life sucked so much. Some time after we left Tokyo it changed though - I don't know why. I couldn't stop killing now if I wanted to - and I don't." He turned to her, a serious look in his eyes. "Don't get like me, okay?" he said softly. "I never wanted you to have to kill anyone, but if you have to, don't let it fuck you up like it did to us - killing should hurt you, but it shouldn't destroy you. And please don't ever get to enjoy it - one fucked up psychopath is enough for Weiss."  
  
Aya-chan glared at her best friend even as she hugged him. "You aren't a psychopath," she told him firmly. "A little 'fucked up' okay, we all are, but you don't go out killing just anyone, and the only ones who have to be afraid of you are targets and anyone who wants to hurt someone you care about."  
  
The young man beside her raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "I don't really know if I am a psychopath or not - I'm not as bad as Berserker, licking my bugnuks like he licks his knives, and because of Weiss I don't kill for the hell of it, but without the team. . ."  
  
"Well, there is a team, so let's not think about it," she paused for a moment then looked up at him. "Let's do something distracting."  
  
"Like what? Clubbing?"  
  
Aya-chan nodded. "Sounds good. I need to lose myself in the music and dancing tonight. . ."  
  
Ken grinned. "A.C. Tease is in the mood. . ."  
  
"Oh, you!" she exclaimed. "It's your fault I got stuck with that name,"  
  
"But you are a tease," he protested with a laugh. "And you're able to get away with it."  
  
She blushed and smiled at him. "How could I not get away with it when I can defend myself, and if that doesn't work, Killer Kenshin my twin brother will take out anyone who's too persistent."  
  
"I haven't actually killed anyone at the clubs yet."  
  
"Yet. Like you need to anyway after that one night in addition to that psycho look you give them while licking your switchblade."  
  
"Everything I learned about looking psycho I learned from Schwarz," he responded with a wink.  
  
The girl snickered. "Why don't I drag you shopping and out to a movie to make up for all the racket you caused last night? That way the others won't bug us and we don't have to wait for them to go to bed before sneaking out."  
  
Ken groaned. "Not shopping."   
  
Aya-chan looked questioningly at him. "Not even at that plastic and leather club shop with all the hot, half-dressed salespeople?"  
  
"Can we freak everyone out by being all clingy in public?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and stood up. "You're sick you know that?"  
  
"Well, we aren't really twins," he protested. "If we were I wouldn't even think about it." He shuddered at the thought and she had to agree with him. They did have the reputation for sleeping together, even though they were supposed to be related, but that had been their own fault for dancing like that when they started clubbing months ago. She also had to agree with his idea of being clingy at the store - there was a weird kind of freedom in acting that way, knowing that Aya and the others would probably freak out if they saw them.  
  
"So, tight jeans and shirts under long coats?" Ken asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Let's go though before we get stuck doing something here."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya looked up from his book as his sister came into the room dragging a desperate looking Ken behind her. "You're going, and that's final," she said.  
  
"Ah, come on, Aya-chan," the soccer player whined. "Why can't you go by yourself, or take somebody else with you?"  
  
"Because ~you're~ the one who kept me up all night, so ~you're~ the one who's going to take me shopping and then to a movie."  
  
The redhead winced and hid his face in his book, refusing to look at his pleading teammate. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Omi and Youji were also studiously avoiding Ken's eyes. He hid a smirk. Aya loved his sister dearly, but he would only shop with her if she truly wanted him to go - otherwise it was too dull and painful. He didn't understand why she had to try on clothes for hours at a time - a few sweaters, pairs of pants, and some shirts were all that were necessary. Besides, the saleswomen always clung to him.  
  
"Come on guys, give me some help here," the brunette begged.  
  
Youji simply slumped deeper into the couch, burying his nose further into his magazine while Omi hid behind his textbook.  
  
"Kenn-kunn," wheedled the girl. "Don't you want to spend time with me?"  
  
Aya frowned at his book, refusing to look. He recognized Omi's influence in that phrase, and knew that Ken wasn't going to be able to resist anymore than he could resist Omi when he said the same thing - none of them could really - it made it fairly easy for the two to get their way.   
  
Looking discreetly over his novel, he saw the helpless look on Ken's face and caught his sister's wink. He hid a slight smile, grateful that even with the negative influence of Weiss in the air, his immuto could still be cheerful and happy. He didn't want to think about what it would be like if she had to deal with the evil he and the others encountered regularly.  
  
The thought of Weiss dampened his smile however. That his sister could still love him, even considering what he was and what he did, never ceased to amaze him. He knew that didn't really deserve to be anything other than a killer, didn't deserve to have anyone love him, but it seemed sometimes that with his sister's unconditional love there might be some hope for him. It might be possible to move on, like Omi insisted, but until that day, if it ever came, he would make the world a bit safer for his sister - he would protect her; it was all he had.  
  
Shaking his head he discretely watched Ken and his sister lace their boots. He wondered how she'd managed to maneuver the brunette into agreeing to shop with her.   
  
"Remind me never to masturbate loudly when she's home," muttered Youji quietly as the two soon-to-be shoppers slipped out the door.  
  
"What?" he asked before recalling what his sister had said earlier 'the one who kept me up all night'.  
  
"She heard that. . ." Aya gasped. Leaping to his feet he started after the duo -- there was no way he was going to let Ken corrupt his sister. That she'd actually heard him . . . that was inexcusable.   
  
He was stopped suddenly by a strong grip on his arm. Glaring at the offending hand, and then at Youji the owner of said hand, he shrugged it off only to find that the blond man didn't give up so easily. "Let me go," he grated out.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," was the smooth reply. "Give him a lecture on volume tomorrow. If you stop them, then one of ~us~ will have to go with her."  
  
Omi snickered. "Why don't you go shopping with her, Youji-kun?" he asked. "You spend as much time trying things on as she does."  
  
The rolled his eyes. "Because, Omittichi, she doesn't wear my kind of clothes, and it's no fun to wait while other people change unless you're changing too."  
  
The sound of Ken's motorcycle interrupted the conversation, and Aya shrugged out of Youji's grip. Glaring at the two blonds, he began pacing, wondering how his sister was going to cope with Ken's influence.   
  
"She'll be fine, Aya," commented Youji, settling back onto the couch with his magazine. "What trouble can she get into with ~Ken~ while they're ~shopping~?"  
  
"Ken's not a good influence," he muttered.   
  
"Since when?" laughed the older man.   
  
"He's a killer,"  
  
"And so are we. Your point being?"  
  
"He enjoys it,"  
  
"Okay, so he enjoys killing," agreed Youji. "I doubt they're going out to gut saleswomen or anyone else, though. Next argument?"  
  
Aya glared helplessly at the smug looking blond. He didn't really have any objections to Ken - outside of missions Ken really seemed to be the same open and, well, sweet guy they'd known for years. He really wasn't a bad influence - if anything, other than Omi, he was probably one of the best influences that she could have. He didn't really know why he was objecting so much.  
  
He heard a snicker and frowned at the offending Youji. "What?"  
  
Youji rolled his eyes. "This is about last night, isn't it?" he said. "You're just pissed off because Ken was extra noisy and it kept you awake. Probably had to wash your sheets this morning too, right?"  
  
The redhead could feel his face heating so he threw himself back into his armchair and hid behind his book. There was no way he was going to admit the truth in that statement. A brief memory of a blond head thrown back in pleasure, riding him . . . Youji snickered again, and Aya glanced sideways to see Omi blushing bright red himself. Their eyes met, and they both turned away quickly.   
  
Aya wondered what Omi had dreamed about last night. Flushing again at the thought and the reaction it caused in him Aya decided to retreat.  
  
"I'm going to read in my room," he said. "It's obvious I won't get any peace here."  
  
Youji was chuckling, and the swordsman knew that the other man was probably aware of his real reason for leaving. Well, most of his reason. He doubted that Youji knew that Omi had been the feature attraction in his Ken-caused fantasies last night. He snorted derisively at himself. It was a hopeless fantasy anyway. Omi was so full of optimism, so hopeful for the future, while he was aimless, his only purpose being to protect his sister, something that he didn't even know if he had the right to do anymore. What would Omi ever want with a tainted, soulless person such as himself? What would anyone want with someone like him?   
  
He sighed and locked his door. Who would want him when he didn't want himself?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Youji watched as Aya left the room quickly, face flushed, novel covering his lap. The redhead wasn't always the easiest to tease, but when it worked it was well worth it. Looking over towards the remaining occupant of the room, he saw that Omi was not-so-subtly watching the retreating swordsman. He rolled his eyes at the sight. Those two were so transparent it was ridiculous. He couldn't believe that no one else seemed to have noticed.  
  
Staring vaguely at his magazine he wondered ~why~ no one had noticed. He understood Aya's blindness - that man had a lot of issues. He didn't think he'd met anyone recently who was so confident yet had such a negative self image before. He wondered why Aya had been affected so deeply by becoming an assassin - not that the rest of them hadn't been, but it seemed to have destroyed a vital part of the man and Youji wasn't sure if it was something that could be fixed.   
  
Omi was too naïve to notice. Despite being trained as an assassin from childhood, he had little or no experience with love or even family. He'd had infatuation with Ouka, he'd had crushes at school, but none of them were experiences that would tell him what to expect from Aya. Ever the optimist, he, for some reason, didn't think he had a chance with Aya. Youji didn't understand it, but chalked it up to inexperience on the part of the youngest Weiss member. He wondered if he should interfere.   
  
Aya-chan had a better excuse for not noticing the attraction between her brother and Omi simply since her shift was always opposite his and Aya's, so she didn't get to see the two pining lovebirds in the shop together where the attraction was most noticeable. He thought that she at least would have recognized it if she saw them together more often - she'd always struck him as an observant and practical girl, regardless of the fact that she refused to work with him. He supposed it made sense though -- he'd never had hovering older brothers himself, but he knew it had always irritated him when Aya or one of the others commented on his dating decisions, so he imagined it was just as annoying for her. He couldn't help it though; he wanted to make sure she stayed safe.  
  
And Ken, well, he didn't know what to think about Ken most of the time. It was one thing to joke about him being such a good boy, with a clean-cut image, but the truth was whenever he was given the chance to kill he took it and enjoyed it. Youji didn't like being partnered with him as he was for most missions simply because when it came down to it, Ken scared the shit out of him. The maniacal laughter as he slaughtered the targets, or anyone who stood in their way disturbed him to no end, and he almost expected to see him lick his blades clean like that Schwarz lunatic used to do. The only thing that reassured him during those times was the fact that Ken didn't seem to like people to suffer. He killed people as quickly as possible, ending their pain as soon as he started it. Youji wasn't entirely certain, but he thought that Aya-chan was the main influence there. The brunette was a lot calmer with her around than he had been in Kyoto. Youji was no longer afraid that he'd wake up and find out that Ken was their next target. He did wish that Aya or Omi would be partnered with Ken sometimes though because they rarely saw that side of him and he knew they misjudged him because of it.  
  
Sighing, he chuckled mentally wondering what the others would say if they knew how much he understood about them simply through observation. It wasn't as if he had much choice after all. He could watch his teammates, go on a hot date and possibly kill her this time, or drink himself stupid - something he refused to do where Aya-chan could see him. Oh, he still went out - actually he went out a lot, but now it tended to be more talk and less action. A lot less action to his irritation. But it was better than the alternative. He'd very nearly killed the last woman he'd been with - if it could be called that since he'd almost strangled her before it went farther than kissing.  
  
The worst thing was that it didn't seem to be able to follow through with guys either. He didn't trust any of them enough to be uke, and while others might think that Omi's genki good looks were the ultimate turn-on, he wasn't particularly attracted to girlish looking men. Aya was was more his type - strong exterior, but with some vulnerabilities. Unfortunately, Aya liked Omi, and besides, the thought was too much like incest for him. They weren't actually related of course, but ever since they'd moved back to Tokyo they'd both adopted the same big-brother attitude towards Aya-chan and it gave them a more brotherly connection. The one positive thing they had in common was the need to watch out for her. Besides, he wouldn't want to risk strangling someone he was genuinely fond of - and even if he didn't kill Aya, Aya would probably kill him reflexively, and whatever friendship they had was worth a lot more than a chance to nail the good-looking redhead into the bed so to speak. That and the fact that he didn't want to alienate Aya-chan. He hadn't had much of a family before Asuka and he didn't want to lose them for anything.   
  
He hadn't always thought that way, about Weiss being his family, but in the past year he'd had a lot of time to evaluate his life and some things just took precedence over others. Sure the others still thought he was nothing but a flaky skirt chaser, and in some respects he was since he hadn't done much to change that image - after all, he still loved chasing women, the only difference being that now he just had to make sure none of them caught him.   
  
Thinking about it a bit more though, he knew that he didn't want to lose that image of himself because it was comfortable. It was something he could slip on like a pair of worn in jeans and lounge in without having to think about it. He could drop into flirt mode and not have to worry about anything else showing through - not the loneliness, or the bitterness, or the mockery of his existence. It was nice not having to be questioned about his actions, it was a relief knowing that everyone's reactions towards him were predictable; they were comfortable in their familiarity.  
  
It would be nice though, if someone noticed that it was just a mask.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stretching slowly, Schuldich settled the translucent black shirt against his chest allowing it to mold itself to his body. Checking the mirror he nodded at the image. His low-slung, skintight jeans with their forest green sheen fit him perfectly and he liked the way they defined his ass. Everyone liked the way they defined his ass, he thought, pleased with the selection. He slid an orange bandanna into his hair, enjoying the effect as it blended in almost unnoticed. It was a great way to give the illusion of having his hair free without having to worry about eating it. Deciding to forgo his sunglasses he sauntered out towards the front door. After following Nagi's exploits with the Weiss kitty, he wanted to go out and enjoy himself.   
  
Hearing the clack of the keyboard caused him to stop and peer into Nagi's room. Sure enough, the teenager was typing away, irritated thoughts leaking through his shields. A pencil was tapping itself on the desk in counterpoint to the keys.  
  
:: Hey, Crawford, :: he called out mentally. :: How come Nagikins isn't out psychically boinking Siberian? ::   
  
:: Because he has work to do, :: was the bored response.   
  
:: And it couldn't wait until tomorrow? The kid looks like he's ready to break something in frustration. Hell, he's even started kinetically tapping pencils. ::  
  
"Where are you going?" the dark haired man asked as the telepath entered the kitchen.  
  
"Out," was all he said, knowing how much it would irritate the other man.  
  
"Hn. Go to the Inferno."  
  
The telepath blinked, startled. "You ~want~ me to go to the Inferno? I thought you hated it when I go out clubbing." He knew that he should be used to Crawford's behavior by now, but somehow, whenever he did something like this it threw the redhead off. That was the annoying thing about not being able to read the precog's thoughts - he had to judge him by his actions, which were usually predictable, but sometimes, like now, they weren't.  
  
"I don't hate it when you do anything," Crawford replied, not looking up from his newspaper. "Does it really matter to you ~which~ club you go to?"   
  
"Well, no, but why do you want me to go there? And what if I say no?"  
  
"Don't question me."   
  
Schuldich managed to conceal his surprise at the tone of voice. Crawford did a lot of things, but he didn't tend to use that tone unless they were on a mission . . . or if he was acting on a vision.  
  
:: What's so important about the club I go to? :: he demanded silently, waiting to gauge Brad's reaction. The 'obey or I'll shoot you' glare he received was enough for him. He liked to push things with the American, but only to a certain point - it wasn't wise to cross the person who could choose ~not~ to warn you about your impending death.  
  
"So you want me to go to the Inferno. Fine," he answered gruffly. "Is there any particular reason, or will I just get lucky if I go there?" Just because he was complying, didn't mean he had to be serious about it. Wouldn't want Bradley to think he was getting soft or anything.  
  
The clairvoyant had turned back to his newspaper again however, and Schuldich knew he wouldn't get an answer. Shrugging, the German went to the closet and debated about wearing his leather jacket but decided against it. It was a bit too chilly to be wandering around wearing only mesh and denim, but he wouldn't be outside long.   
  
:: See you tomorrow, Bradley, :: he sent as he stepped out the door. :: Have fun; I know I will. ::  
  
*~*~*  
Ignoring the lineup, Schuldich walked right up to the door, fogging the minds of those around him so he could enter immediately. Lineups and cover charges irritated him so he avoided them whenever possible. He paused inside the entrance to adjust as the sound, both audible and mental assaulted him. It flowed over and through him; drunken, sex orientated thoughts with very little in terms of higher thinking. It was a relief to get away from the chaos humanity's usual thought patterns and wallow in the primitive, emotional thoughts that existed in these clubs with drink and drug fogged clientele. He always looked forward to the escape.  
  
Drifting towards the bar he wondered what was supposed to happen tonight to get Crawford's panties in a bunch. Shrugging he decided not to think about the precog. He was sure that the American would tell him tomorrow if he thought that Schuldich had fucked anything up. Grabbing his beer, he threw some money down and moved towards the dance floor lightly scanning the crowd for any familiar thought patterns. He didn't really expect to hear any - the Inferno wasn't one of his usual clubs, so he was surprised to see ~her~ spin out of the mass of dancers and press up against him.  
  
"Hey there, Red," she said. "Didn't expect to see you here."   
  
Schuldich smirked at her, gleaning her words from her mind as he couldn't hope to hear her voice over the throbbing bass. "Asii," he answered, lightly projecting the name into her thoughts so she could hear him. "You and Kenshin slumming now? Or you going for the younger crowd instead?"  
  
Her laughter tickled his mind like champagne bubbles. He knew he wouldn't end up bedding her; no one seemed to bed her except, if the rumors were true, her brother. He winced at the thought, but besides that quirk she was still one of the most entertaining people he knew.   
  
"I'd thought about it, but then I saw you." She plucked the bottle from his hand and finished the last gulp before placing it on a table. "Let's dance."  
  
The telepath grinned and shook his head following her into the writhing mass of bodies. "Like the outfit," he commented giving her the once over. She was dressed in a shimmery indigo velvet bra and hotpants with a translucent black spandex sheath dress over top that hid absolutely nothing. Her black hair hanging in loose waves down her back and swayed while she moved. She positively radiated sex appeal and he laughed as she posed. Reaching out, he grabbed her hand and spun her into his arms back to chest, where he lightly ran his hands over the contours of her body.  
  
"Fine form tonight, Asii Tease," he said rotating his hips against her ass as she laughed again. The girl turned slowly sliding her hands up his chest as they moved together.   
  
A small circle formed around them as people began to watch them dance. This was part of what he found fascinating about her - she was so single-minded. All she thought about was dancing and driving as many people as wild as possible. That, and ways to take out anyone who went too far. It was one of several reasons he'd never done more than dance or kiss her - after all, she ~was~ capable of killing, and he'd have to fuck with her mind to get her to agree. Besides, he liked her the way she was and, while he hadn't actually met her twin, he'd felt the man's mind once when someone had decided that Asii's 'no' didn't count - he definitely didn't want to piss off that psycho. The name Killer Kenshin was definitely well earned - he had felt the bloodlust boiling in the man's mind threatening to send Schuldich himself over the edge. He made a point of avoiding any contact with that man's mind after that experience despite the vague sense of unplaced recognition. He wasn't going to risk getting sucked into a killing rage that strong; losing control like that on his part would definitely not be pretty.   
  
Shaking the thoughts of her brother off, he slid his hands down to her velvet-covered ass letting himself get lost in the music. Fuck Crawford, fuck Schwarz, and fuck evil looming destinies - he was going to enjoy himself for a change.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Shades of Gray 4 / ?  
AUTHOR: Hana-changohana_chan@yahoo.ca  
CATEGORY: dark, angst, yaoi,  
PAIRINGS: (Nagi) x Ken x Nagi Omi+Aya, Others later.  
RATING: varies - This one is PG 13 for language  
WARNINGS: This has yaoi in it, some swearing.  
SPOILERS: The series, Dramatic Precious, Dramatic Image III -Schwarz  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, Schwarz, or anything connected to them. ARCHIVE: FanFiction.Net http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=81835  
  
NOTES: The fic WILL still make sense if you don't know the Dramatic CDs, but it might be a bit of a spoiler. Oh, since I don't know what Kitten in the House looks like, I took some creative license. Please don't kill me ^_^  
  
Feedback: Please! It helps me to keep writing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ scene break ~emphasis~   
::telepathy:: //phone or headset//  
  
Shades of Gray  
Chapter 4  
  
Ken moved from partner to partner within the mass of undulating humanity that made up the dance floor of the Inferno. He'd always scoffed at Youji for spending so much time in places like this, but now it acted like a lifeline of sorts for him. He loved getting lost in the hazy lust filled atmosphere where he could cut loose and simply be himself. The attention he got in places like this - the awe, fear, lust, and admiration -- gave him a high like nothing had since J-league. Not even killing had such an affect on him, though it was close. In here he had no inhibitions, nothing holding him back. Killer Kenshin could do anyone or anything that pleased him. And he did.   
  
Raising one arm above his head with the seductive squeak of vinyl he let the other trace it's way down his chest until it rested lightly on his bared abs. He could practically feel people undressing him with their eyes and he wantonly played up to it, trying to see how hot he could make them. The skintight, charcoal vinyl top showed off every detail of his upper torso and the double zipper was positioned so that the shirt was held closed at his breastbone only, leaving his throat and abs bare and glistening with the slight sheen of oil and sweat. Rotating his hips suggestively, Ken let his hand slide into the top of his vinyl pants teasing the crowd with hopes of seeing more than he was planning to show on the dance floor. The top two buttons were undone and he knew that the contours of his muscles and erection were clear for anyone to see. Sliding one hand further down he lightly squeezed his erection to relieve some of his own sexual tension while increasing his audience's.   
  
The hand that had been playing lightly with his glitter covered hair slid down to his throat as he tilted his head back, then made it's way back to his mouth where he slowly licked the vinyl that covered his palm in fingerless gloves that extended all the way to his upper arm. Tracing his lips lightly he licked and suckled at his bared fingers, doing to them what he had wanted to do to Prodigy's cock last night.   
  
Shuddering in repressed desire, Ken glanced at the people closest to him and, choosing an attractive man with jet-black hair, he danced over to him and molded his body to the contours of his new partner. He felt hands grabbing his ass and he ground his throbbing cock into his partner's. Dancing backwards, Ken spun his partner around until the other man's ass was rubbing against Ken's trapped hardness. The assassin reached around and fondled his partner's crotch, delighting in the hot hard flesh he felt under the tight denim. He was backing slowly towards one of the shadowed alcoves when a commotion at the far side of the dance floor gradually caught his attention. Along with the sense of anticipation that floated through the crowd came a name.  
  
A.C. Tease.  
  
With a snarl of fury Ken spun his partner away and began to stalk through the mass of bodies. His rage was almost tangible and the crowd parted then closed behind him like the wake of a boat. Reaching the open circle of the crowd he saw a group of men black leather two of which were holding Aya-chan by the hair. Her eyes were snapping with anger and he knew that she was waiting for an opening to strike.  
  
He provided the opening.  
  
Grinning in a combination of fury and glee, Ken launched himself at the nearest man who was trying to keep people away from his friends and their chosen prey. His fist caught the man in the stomach and he wished he were wearing his bugnuks so he could feel the man's hot blood. In a flurry of practiced moves he had the man down and groaning on dance floor before lashing out at the next, his excited laugh barely audible in the pounding music. He noticed briefly that the ones holding his friend had loosened their hold enough that Aya-chan was able to escape and attack them. After taking out the second one, the assassin noticed that the remaining four were trying to escape. Ken took off after the closest two while the others tried to make it through the crowd towards the bar. He doubted they'd get too far, at least not before Aya-chan got to them.  
  
Ken snatched a bottle off of one of the tables and threw it at the men attempting to flee. It hit one of the men in the back of the head, causing him to stumble, but not fall. The brunette was on him in a minute. Tearing into the man, he giggled at the feeble attempts to hurt him. He could almost imagine the resistance he felt as he pummeled the man was that of flesh and muscle just before it tore under his claws instead of simply being the crack of fractured ribs.   
  
Glancing up, he saw the remaining man trying to edge away towards the door. Locking eyes with him, Ken saw him blanche then glare. The man pulled out a knife and charged the spot where Ken knelt over his now unconscious victim.   
  
Diving out of the way, Ken rolled to his feet, switchblade appearing in his hand. Laughing, licked the blade slowly while looking the man in the eyes. The music had cut out as news of the fight reached the DJ, and Ken laughed again in the ear-ringing silence. "Tastes much better with blood on it," he said, dropping into a crouch and approaching the other man with a wild grin on his face.   
  
The other man's eyes widened in terror and he started backing away, trying to escape as the chant of "Killer" began to grow in volume. The man, obviously desperate now, lunged at Ken. The assassin sidestepped easily and snapped his arm out, lightly slicing the man's cheek. Grinning in dark enjoyment, Ken began to play with the other man, inflicting shallow but painful cuts, watching as the man's fear grew.   
  
"No one hurts my sister," he growled as the man finally dropped to the floor and curled into a ball. Ken laughed again at the pathetic huddle and was moving in to finish the job when a hand lightly touched his arm. Spinning with the intent to strike at the offender, he relaxed, seeing that it was Aya-chan.   
  
"Leave him," she said softly. "He isn't worth it."  
  
Ken snarled at her. "But he. . ."  
  
"Isn't a target," she interrupted.   
  
That statement, and her obvious calm and safety loosened the berserker rage that had filled him and he relaxed more fully, returning to himself. Turning, he spat on the still cowering man and snorted in disgust.   
  
"Come on," Aya-chan said. "Let's get out of here."   
  
Ken nodded. He could still feel his blood boiling. He needed to work off the rest of his rage - he needed to kill or fuck someone badly, but knew that anyone who wanted to fuck him after that display was probably as fucked up as he was and that would only feed the hunger. Shaking his head he decided that he could prowl the streets or look for Rex to get a quick lay later; right now his job was to get Aya-chan home safely without anymore unwanted attention.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Schuldich was at the bar getting drinks for himself and Asii when the commotion started. Relaxing his shields, he tried to find the source of the disturbance, catching a string of rather creative curses from his friend. Obviously someone was pissing her off because she didn't usually curse over anything. He started moving more quickly in her direction, however, as her mental curses increased in volume. He'd been having a lot of fun with her tonight, and he didn't want some jackass ruining it by upsetting her with stupidity. That, and he was curious to see what could actually anger her into this much swearing. It was times like this that made him grateful that he wasn't an empath - it was bad enough hearing people's thoughts, he'd hate to have to feel their emotions as well.   
  
He was, therefore, seriously caught off guard when a wave of near mindless fury hit his unshielded mind. Stumbling, he dropped the beer bottles he'd been holding, only dimly aware that they shattered on impact with the floor. Trying unsuccessfully to rein in his thoughts, he turned like a lodestone then headed directly towards the place he'd left Asii, the desire to protect and kill overpowering all else.   
  
Two men, thoughts running in circles about escaping the psycho stumbled through the crowd. Schuldich punched one of them in the gut and kicked the other one in the balls. He laughed at their mental cursing and exclamations of pain as the one collapsed, clutching his crotch and the other struggled to maintain his balance. He decided not to play with the man still standing because he could hear Asii still cursing, though it sounded slightly different this time. Nailing the standing man in the nose and temple, he let him fall to the ground in a heap.  
  
The throbbing music cut out suddenly making the cacophony of thoughts seem much louder in comparison - loud enough to muddle the rage he still felt. Cursing, he stopped and struggled to put his shields back in place. After a few moments, the sudden drop in mental volume, as well as a reduction of the overwhelming rage he'd felt indicated that his shields were up and working properly again. Sighing in relief he continued making his way towards Asii, keeping his mind open to her thoughts, and keeping everything else to an indecipherable roar. She had calmed down considerably, cursing reduced to calling her brother a baka and hoping that he didn't kill anyone. Groaning softly, Schuldich realized that when she'd been accosted her brother must have flown into a rage and he himself had gotten caught up in the bloodlust. He began cursing himself for letting his guard down that much - he should have known that the psycho would be around somewhere if Asii was.   
  
Shaking his head, he winced in pain; he could feel the start of a migraine coming on, and decided to check on Asii before going home. "You okay?" he asked as he came up beside her.   
  
She looked at him, then nodded and smiled slightly. "I just have to find my brother before he kills those guys," she answered.   
  
Opening his shields carefully, he scanned the area for the soon to be victim. The mental chant and the growing verbal one of 'Killer' was a good indication of where to look. "I think he went that way," he commented with a smirk.  
  
Asii raised an eyebrow in inquiry, but he simply shrugged, not answering her unspoken question, though he knew what it was. She returned his smirk as she heard the chant and grabbed a double handful of his hair, pulling his head down so she could give kiss him. Snugging her up against his body, he deepened the kiss for a moment before releasing her.   
  
"You'd better go - I don't think that guy will be around much longer."  
  
The girl tossed him a saucy smile. "See you around, Red," she said. "And thanks for the help. You look hot in shining armor,"  
  
Schuldich smirked. "Me in shining armor? I'm the black knight, not the hero,"  
  
She laughed lightly. "Doesn't rescuing a maiden in distress count for something?"  
  
This time it was the German who laughed. "If you're a maiden, I guess I can be your knight. Just don't tell your brother - I'd rather ~not~ have to watch my back whenever I go out thank you."  
  
"Speaking of which. . ." Turning, she blew him a kiss then vanished into the crowd.   
  
Still smiling, Schuldich winced as the music returned full blast. He definitely hadn't needed that. Sighing he turned to leave, not caring for once if he was leaving alone - he hadn't had a reaction migraine for a while, but he knew he'd be incapacitated for the next five or six hours at least. He was, therefore, more than a bit irritated when a man with slicked back blond hair accosted him just outside the club.   
  
"I saw you dancing with that girl tonight, and I also saw the way you fight. I want you to consider working for me." He handed the redhead a business card. "Think about it. If you're interested, call me, or be here next Friday. You've got talent - I would make it worth you while."   
  
Bemused look on his face, Schuldich watched the man go back into the club. That had definitely been strange. Looking at the card under the street lamp, he read the words embossed on the surface. 'The Harem: exotic entertainment for all tastes' was what it said, with the addition of an address and phone number. Smirking in disbelief Schuldich tossed the card onto the pavement, then paused for a moment and picked it up again. He'd give it to Crawford as a joke - after all, the American had wanted him to come here for some unknown reason, and it would be amusing to see how the man reacted to the proposed job change.  
  
Snickering softly, he walked carefully to his car to drive home. He wanted to get there and see Crawford's reaction before his migraine got too much worse - he did ~not~ need to be driving when his vision started whiting out. Trying to picture himself as an exotic dancer or porn star made him grin despite the throbbing pain. What a headline that would make - psychic assassin turned pornstar rakes in millions. He sighed softly; if nothing else, Nagi would get a kick out of it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was running. The air was dense and fog-like, thick in his laboring lungs causing him to gasp and pant for breath. They were there, everywhere he looked - faceless enemies chasing him, trying to catch him and drag him back into the swirling charcoal void. They pursued him mercilessly, relentlessly. He'd escaped them before, but this time they were closer, more persistent - the old tricks wouldn't work now.  
  
Ahead of him a light pierced the clouded mass, changing the surrounding fog to a silver-white color. He ran towards that area - if he could get there he'd be able to see clearly; he could escape. He could feel the enemy closing in though, grabbing and clawing at his clothing, trying to stop him from gaining his freedom.  
  
Legs cramping, lungs burning, he was almost there. His clothing was shredded, his flesh torn and bleeding he fought through the growing masses against him. Diving into the pool of light he rolled to his feet and shrieked in dismay.  
  
It was a maze.  
  
There were hundreds of entrance points, and he could see from his position above it that the corridors were shifting as he watched. How could he choose a path? They didn't remain the same; they went in different directions. How was he to tell which one led to freedom, to safety?  
  
He collapsed to his hands and knees. "HELP ME CHOOSE!" he cried pounding the shifting ground beneath his hands.   
  
Chilling cackles came from behind him as hands reached for him, grabbing his tattered clothing, his bleeding flesh. They began drawing him away from the maze, away from his salvation, back towards the void.  
  
"No!" he shouted desperately. "I won't go back, you can't have me." Clawing uselessly at the fluid, tractionless ground he fought to stay in the light, to stay away from their clutches.   
  
Then he heard it.  
  
It was faint, barely distinguishable above the glee-filled voices of the ones trying to retrieve him, but it was there and unmistakably familiar. The plinking, chime-like melody wrapped around him as it always had, comforting him, giving him the strength to fight, to escape. He lunged away from the grasping, hands. . .  
  
. . .onto his bedroom floor where he landed in a tangle of sheets and blankets. Panting in terror, he scrambled to get out of the restraining fabric, fumbling at the bedside table for the lamp. The warm yellow light stabbed his eyes, but banished the gray shadows from the room. Still kneeling on the floor, he slumped against the bed, trying to regain his equilibrium. Already the details of the dream were fading, leaving behind nothing but the feeling of dread and urgency and the lingering sense of impending doom. That and helpless desperation.   
  
The melody was still floating in his mind, comforting him like his mother's arms had all those years ago. As his breathing slowed and he began to relax, the melody faded, leaving nothing but a faint memory.  
  
:: Feeling better? :: asked a soft voice in his mind.  
  
"Yes," he replied tiredly. "Thank you," he added after a moment.  
  
:: No problem, :: was the gruff reply. :: Now let me sleep - I have a migraine. ::  
  
Pursing his lips in familiar resignation he looked at the bed he was currently leaning again and sighed. There was no way he would be able to sleep after a dream like that - he knew that from long time experience. So, instead of climbing back into bed, he thought about his options and decided to go out for a walk. The brisk pre-dawn air would help to banish the residue from the dream.   
  
Going to his closet he pulled out a pair of comfortably worn khakis, a matching turtleneck and a heavy wool cable-knit sweater. After changing, he raked his fingers through his hair and let it settle back into his eyes knowing that nothing but a shower and some gel would make it behave. At his bedside table he quickly turned off the light and picked up his glasses, sighing in relief as his room came into sharp focus.   
  
Walking silently through the house, Brad Crawford slipped on his shoes and went out into the early morning chill, trying to exorcise the lingering demons that plagued him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Youji stared at the shadow-striped ceiling of his bedroom and sighed in resignation. Sleep didn't seem to be part of his agenda tonight. He'd heard Ken and Aya-chan come home a couple of hours ago, and since then he hadn't been able to sleep at all. It was strange because in the past he'd fallen asleep as soon as he heard Aya-chan moving around in her room which was directly beneath his, but tonight it simply didn't happen. Instead he was lying here with an erection, and no particular person he wanted to fantasize about to help alleviate the problem.   
  
Sighing, he rolled into a sitting position, automatically grabbing the satin robe at the end of the bed. Even when he was sleeping alone, he hated wearing anything to bed, but there was no way he was going to run out naked if there was a problem in the shop. Not that he cared if the guys saw him, but he didn't want Aya-chan seeing him - it was just wrong.   
  
Grabbing his cigarettes and lighter, Youji left his room and headed towards the doorway that led to the roof. Normally he left the roof to Aya-chan and Ken - he didn't want to be anywhere near Ken when he was having a temper tantrum. He knew that the soccer player wouldn't hurt Aya-chan, but he might decide to relieve his anger by fighting, and that made the rest of Weiss fair game. While Youji could and did fight, he had no desire to be on the receiving end of Ken's rage - he doubted that Ken would kill him, but he might wish he were dead when it was over. The blond man didn't know when he'd done it, but he was sure that Ken had taken combat lessons somewhere - he'd been effective before, but now he was downright deadly. Youji also noticed that Ken, like Aya, carried a gun with him, and, while he didn't think the others had taken much notice, he'd seen the knife that his friend had pulled on Korat. Ken hadn't handled the blade like an amateur, which meant that sometime in the past year he'd learned to use it.   
  
Shaking his head he decided not to think about when Ken had learned new ways to kill people. If nothing else, it meant more protection for Aya-chan. With Esstet gone, and Schwarz dead, he didn't think that there was any threat to the girl, but no one had suspected anything the first time around either.   
  
Thinking about the girl he wondered where she and Ken had gone tonight. He didn't doubt that they'd gone shopping, she seemed to like new clothes as much as he did, but the malls and theatres weren't open until two in the morning. He knew that they must have gone to a club, they'd done it before, but it still bothered him that they felt they needed to sneak out to do that.  
  
Actually, he knew why they ~snuck~ out to go clubbing, Aya's reaction would be less than positive, but it bothered him nonetheless. While he knew that nothing would happen to her when she was out with Ken - he'd die, or rather kill, before letting someone touch her inappropriately -- but the thought that they felt they had to hide what they did upset him. That she didn't want to upsey Aya was a given but he thought that they'd at least be comfortable coming to ~him~ about it, but as far as he could tell, he was the only person to realize that they didn't just go to late movies.   
  
Leaning against the chest high wall that surrounded the edge of the roof, Youji looked blankly at the tree in the yard as he smoked. He wasn't entirely certain what Aya-chan got out of clubbing; the only reason ~he'd~ ever gone to places like that was to get drunk or get laid. He knew that she always came home, and always alone, so getting laid wasn't one of the reasons - he hoped. Someone would die if it was the reason, but he just couldn't picture Aya-chan the romantic 'true love' girl sleeping around - she just didn't have a slutty personality. Maybe she could be a bit of tease - the fanboys in the shop certainly thought so, but there was a sweet cuteness about her made that idea laughable. Getting drunk wasn't one of her reasons for clubbing either because she was too cheerful and happy, even in the morning, to be suffering hangovers, so her motivation for clubbing confused him. Maybe she just liked the music.  
  
Ken, however, was a different story. Sometimes he saw a lot of himself in the soccer player; Ken was just more subtle about sleeping around. Youji had never felt the need to hide the fact that he was basically a slut. He hadn't been looking for someone to fall in love with, just someone to make him forget for a while. Love would be nice, but since Asuka it didn't seem to be an option for him. Youji didn't think that Ken was looking to forget as much as he was searching for a way to dull the desire to kill. His friend didn't confide in him as much now, but he knew that killing was almost a compulsion for the younger man - one that their missions as Weiss seemed to be satisfying.   
  
Sighing he shook his head. He didn't pretend to understand his teammate but he did recognize the 'well fucked' look he wore some mornings. It was always odd seeing Ken with that look, but then, it was odd seeing Ken giggling as he killed people as well. Ken was fucked up, but that was just Ken - a walking tangle of contradictions. Thinking about Ken too much always gave him a headache.   
  
Looking at the last of the glowing ember in his hand, he ground it out and dropped it to the gravel surface of the roof. Taking in a deep breath he looked at the stars and shivered a bit in the chill morning air. He definitely wasn't dressed to be standing around up here in nothing but a robe and the stupid white bunny slippers Ken had given him. Looking at his feet he smirked. They'd been a joke - but he wore them on occasion just because no one had expected him to. They were totally ridiculous but he loved the hilarious expressions his friends got when he had them on his feet. Besides, the gravel hurt.  
  
The cold air had gotten rid of his erection and he was preparing to go back inside when a movement in the tree caught his attention. Looking closer, Youji saw a shadow scamper along one of the bigger branches and stop near Ken's window. It was hard to see through the leaves, but it looked like Ken was leaning out and talking to the person, whoever it was. The two kissed briefly before the person on the branch moved out of sight. Moments later he saw the same person walk across the grass to the alley that led to the street. Youji followed, watching from his rooftop vantage point as Ken's friend walked into the street. Curious about the identity of the kisser he hoped that whoever it was would look around in the lamp-light so that he could see what he looked like. The dark hair was obvious, as was the masculine build, but he only caught a glimpse of a face. Blinking several times he looked closer only to find that the guy had moved out of the light.   
  
"I must need sleep," he said softly, massaging the bridge of his nose. "There's no way ~Prodigy~ of all people would be sitting in a tree kissing Ken." He shook his head again. "I guess if Sakura can look like Aya-chan, some other guy could look like a dead member of Schwarz."   
  
Walking back to the door he paused and looked back. "It is a coincidence, isn't it?" he asked himself. It might be something worth looking into - after all, the last thing they needed was to be fighting Schwarz and the lunatics who wanted to bring demons into the world.   
  
Back in his room he kicked his slippers under his bed and tossed the robe to the foot. The thought that Schwarz might be alive was bothering him a great deal. He wanted to ask Ken about his boyfriend right now, but he didn't want to kick up a big fuss in case it wasn't Prodigy. His friend deserved his trust and barging in making demands at four in the morning wasn't going to be a good show of faith.   
  
Feeling upset and uncertain, Youji reached under his bed and pulled out a box. Turning it around, he wound the small key until the spring was tight. Setting it on his dresser, he lifted the lid, watching as the sweetheart dolls began to dance to the soft chiming music. Smiling sadly, the blond man climbed back into bed and shut his eyes. Asuka had laughed when she'd seen the music box, but then, he had always loved her smile.  
  
He fell asleep to the soft sound of the music box, thoughts of Schwarz put off for another time.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya-chan sat at the kitchen table eating a late breakfast and smirking at Ken. His hair was sticking up at all angles as he stumbled, yawning, towards the coffee pot. He was just so funny when he didn't get enough sleep, and judging by the fact that she'd seen his boyfriend in the tree before she went to bed last night, she figured that they'd found a way to get Ken's mind off of the fight at the club. Snickering she covered the sound with a piece of toast as he glared at her.  
  
"What's the matter, Kenken?" she asked him sweetly using Youji's nickname for him. "Not get enough sleep last night?"  
  
Ken glared again when she used the name, but suddenly smirked wickedly. "Not much sleep," he commented. "I was busy ~doing~ something else."  
  
"Don't you mean someone? Wait, his name wouldn't be Bates would it?"  
  
The young man blushed brightly but managed to maintain the smirk. "Bates is it? What makes you say that?"  
  
"Just seemed like he was the Master that's all - sitting in the tree like that. Did you do another strip tease?"  
  
The glare he gave her was good, but nothing compared to what her brother could produce so she wasn't fazed. She just snickered again.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny," he replied. "You're just jealous that you don't have anyone climbing trees to get you off."  
  
She pouted in an exaggerated manner, then grinned as she put a business card on the table between them. "So, are you going to take the job?" she asked him, pointing at the card that had the words 'The Harem: exotic entertainment for all tastes' written on it.   
  
"And why exactly would I do that?"  
  
"You'd be perfect!" she exclaimed in her best fangirl imitation. "You're good looking, you're a great dancer, and you're supposedly a good fuck - you'd make millions." The way she stumbled and blushed at the word 'fuck' nearly ruined the whole game, but Ken managed to keep a straight face.  
  
"It sounds like a dream job," he said sounding serious. "But there's no killing. That and it would interfere with Weiss. If it was a day job though. . ."  
  
She blinked at him trying to decide what to make of his words. "You mean you'd actually consider doing that? Being a stripper or porn star that is?"  
  
Ken shrugged. "Probably not, but it would be fun to try. Then again, I wouldn't be here with you guys so. . ."   
  
"You're joking right?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "I guess so. I mean, I can get all my seductive stripping shit done at clubs or with Pro. . . my boyfriend if this tree thing keeps up. I don't really need to get ~paid~ for doing it if you know what I mean."  
  
She did know what he meant, at least in part. She loved showing off for a crowd, but she had no desire to strip for people, and she definitely didn't want to trick. Aya-chan shuddered at the thought. When she went out she might act like she'd screw anything on legs, but when it came down to it, she only wanted to sleep with someone she trusted and cared about, and the only person outside of Weiss she might want to get to know better was Red. The other boys she knew were somewhat childish, and while Ken's boyfriend was cute, she didn't know him, and he was Ken's. Ken himself was an option she supposed - probably the only one in Weiss she'd consider. She couldn't picture sleeping with Youji or Omi, and, no matter how she and Ken acted together at the clubs, there's no way she could even pretend to have a sexual interest in her onichan - that was just icky in the extreme.  
  
Aya-chan sighed. While she ~would~ like to lose her virginity, she did have her standards. She may not be able to find Mr. Right, but she ~wasn't~ about to settle for Mr. Available.  
  
"You'll find someone eventually," Ken assured her with a snicker. " ~if~ he manages to survive the grilling he'll get from your brother and Youji."  
  
She made a face then smiled. "Speak of the devil. . ." she said. "Aren't you supposed to be in the shop Youji-kun?"  
  
Youji grinned and winked at her. "Yup, but since Aya and Omi are both working the shift with me, I thought I'd sneak away for a bit. I wanted to talk to Kenken here anyway, so I figured this would be a good time. Besides, the girls are all underage."  
  
Rolling her eyes, the Aya-chan stood up. "I'll cover you for a while Youji-kun, but you'd better not be too long - I'm ~not~ doing two shifts,"  
  
"Would I skip out on you, Aya-chan? I'm shocked and appalled that you could think so little of me."  
  
Sticking her tongue out, Aya-chan left the kitchen and went downstairs to the shop. She didn't usually like working with her brother because he tended to get overprotective around her, but she hadn't been able to spend much time with him lately so a bit of hovering was worth it.  
  
Stopping at the bottom of the stairs without actually entering the shop, she watched her brother and Omi as they puttered about. As usual, Youji had exaggerated about the fangirls - it was too early for them to be here on their lunch break so it was actually rather quiet. Sitting on the steps, she watched the two Weiss members interact. It amused her actually, watching the covert glances they gave each other. They were both so clueless. She wondered if Youji had noticed how much they stared at each other when they thought they'd be unobserved.  
  
Smiling gently she debated whether or not to actually enter the shop. She did want to spend more time with her brother, but in all honesty, they never had much to talk about. It was hard to have a discussion with him when he didn't know most of the real details of her life. He still thought that she was the innocent girl she'd been before her coma, and she didn't want to disappoint him by telling him otherwise. As much as she enjoyed acting like A.C. Tease and honing her fighting skills, her onichan's opinion meant a lot - it became a debate between which was the greater of two evils lying by omission, or admitting to being something other than she appeared to be. Now that she'd actually killed, she feared that her brother would hate her as much as he seemed to hate himself.   
  
Sighing in resignation, she was surprised to see both her brother and Omi turn towards her. "Hey, Aya-chan," called Omi with a wave. "How come you're in the shop this early?"  
  
Smiling brightly she shrugged. "Youji wanted to talk to Ken, so I thought I'd see if you guys needed any help."  
  
"Nah, it's pretty quiet, though Youji's work won't get done without him."  
  
"I'll do some of it for him then," she said going over to where the aprons were hung. Seeing Youji's there she grinned suddenly and slipped it on. Fishing around in the pockets she suppressed a giggle when she found his hair elastic and sunglasses. Letting large hanks of hair hanging in front of her ears, she pulled the rest of her hair into a ponytail and slid the glasses on so they were perched on the end of her nose. Going over to the register she lounged comfortably against the counter, imitating the indolent air he usually had about him.   
  
"Should I stand here and flirt with the girls then? Tell them how pretty they are and give them flowers for free?"  
  
Omi and her brother, who'd been ignoring her as she got ready, turned at her words, looks of shock on their faces. It was all she could do not to giggle.   
  
She plucked a stem of freesia from one bucket, and a red rose from another. Gliding over to Omi she presented the freesia to him with a flourish. "For you, my sweet, the beautiful freesia. It's light fragrance and delicate shape is the embodiment of your beauty, the pink blush of its petals like the blush of innocence on your cheeks." Turning to her brother she held out the rose. "And for you the red rose. Strength and beauty in one, colored for you to match the beautiful fire of your hair."  
  
Looking at them over the rim of the glasses, she winked before swaying back towards the counter. The wink and the walk were too much for Omi whose giggle quickly turned into a full-fledged laugh. Her brother looked bemused, but when she waggled her eyebrows at him he began snickering. He didn't laugh outright, but it was enough for her.   
  
Sliding the glasses off, and removing the hair elastic, Aya-chan stuck them back into Youji's apron and hung it back on his hook. Omi was still giggling, and her brother had a smile on his face. Youji chose this time to come back down the stairs. Taking one look at him, she glanced at Omi and her brother before doubling over in laughter. Omi was howling just as hard as she was, and when she wiped her eyes, she could see that while Onichan's back was to her, she could see his shoulders shaking in quiet laughter.  
  
"Bye, bye, boys," she called, giggling again at Youji's confused expression. "Have fun."  
  
She ran back up the stairs, wondering if Youji would ever find out what was so funny.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken watched as Aya-chan skipped down the stairs then turned a questioning look on Youji. "What's up, Youji?" he asked taking another sip of coffee.  
  
"Um, I couldn't sleep last night so I went up to the roof for a smoke, and I saw something that made me start thinking,"  
  
Clutching his chest, Ken faked total shock. "Something made you think? Sit down Youji, your brain must be tired." A sour expression crossed the playboy's face, causing Ken to smirk back at him. "Just spit it out, Yotan," he said.   
  
"Spit it out, huh?" asked Youji as he sat in Aya-chan's abandoned seat. "Okay. I saw someone kissing you outside your window,"  
  
Ken held his breath, wondering if his friend could possibly have identified ~who~ he'd been kissing. Judging by the blond's uncertainty and nervousness, he guessed that he had. "And?" he prompted, not wanting to say anything before he was accused of being a traitor.  
  
"And, I saw him in the lamp light. It looked like Prodigy. Are you fucking a member of Schwarz?"  
  
Eyes narrowed, he could practically feel the nervousness coming off the older assassin. "Not really, but what would you do if I said yes?"  
  
"Fuck," Youji cursed softly. "What did you mean by 'not really'? How can you 'not really' fuck someone?"  
  
Frowning, he ran a hand through his hair. "That kiss is the first time we've actually touched physically, that's how."  
  
"Oh. So how long has this been going on?"  
  
"You mean, am I a security risk, don't you? It started on our last mission, and before you say anything, the only reason I didn't mention it was that a -- Korat was testing me on ~something~, and b -- it was the best sex I've ever had in my life."  
  
Youji looked puzzled, trying to take all of this in at once. "What do you mean Korat was testing you?"  
  
"Just what it sounds like," he replied with a shrug and a sullen look. "Before you guys came down for the briefing, Korat told me that there was going to be a test for me to see if I would be able to handle the next big mission. She didn't tell me ~what~ she was testing me on, and she implied that if I failed the test I'd not be getting any missions in the near future."  
  
"She what? That's insane. What does this have to do with Prodigy - wait, let me guess. He was there and you didn't know if she would be aware of the fact so you kept it secret in case that was the test."  
  
Ken nodded in surprise. Sometimes he forgot that Youji wasn't the idiot he pretended to be. "I think that some of Schwarz is alive besides Prodigy - I got the impression that he was told to come to the shop after we both left the scene of the mission."  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid," muttered the other man. "I can't believe we didn't check to see if they were still alive. How was it the best sex if you hadn't touched each other?"  
  
Smirking, Ken sighed as he thought about their encounters. "He's a telekinetic," was all he said.  
  
"So what does that have to do with. . . oh." Youji blinked several times, obviously trying to process the information. "It was good I take it?"  
  
"Oooh, yeah. That's what you all heard the other night." Ken snickered at the memory.  
  
Youji smirked and leaned on the table. "I thought it was too loud to be simple masturbation. Now I know why. So, what are we going to do about this?"  
  
Blinking in surprise, Ken was starting to feel like he was missing something. "You're not upset?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I trust you not to betray us. You're too honest." The blond shrugged and lit a cigarette. "If you were going to join Schwarz, you'd probably just leave or kill us all. I can't see you being a spy. I also can't see you endangering Aya-chan in anyway, so. . ." He shrugged as a way of concluding his thought.  
  
Once again, Ken found himself stunned. He really needed to get on track this morning; he was misjudging everything. "All I know about Prodigy right now is that he doesn't want the news that he isn't dead to get out. I've checked for signs of them, but if the rest of Schwarz still exists, they're doing a damn fine job of hiding. Omi might have better luck, but I couldn't ask him for obvious reasons."  
  
Youji nodded, apparently thinking things over. Ken couldn't believe he hadn't realized how observant his friend really was. He wondered how much Youji actually knew about the 'real' him.  
  
"So we keep this thing a secret, right?" the blond asked. "At least until something comes up, or we find out what Korat was testing you for. Actually, that has me more worried than Prodigy. Why the hell did she feel the need to test you?"  
  
Ken growled at the memory. "I don't know, but I don't trust her anymore," he said. "I wish we had Manx and Birman back again."  
  
"You and me both," answered Youji. "Korat is beautiful, but something about her doesn't sit right with me."  
  
"Is that why you don't flirt with her? You should," Ken said wryly. "She's easy. You'd have had her in bed before you could finish asking the question. She's fucking good too. But, that aside, she's also a total bitch, and it'll be a cold day in Hell before I ever touch her again."  
  
Youji blinked in confusion, and Ken grinned at the expression. "Yes, I've been sleeping with her since before she became our handler."  
  
Ken could almost see the wheels turning in Youji's head. "She's the one who taught you to use the knife and gun isn't she? That's why you were so surprised when she wanted to start Weiss up again."  
  
Chuckling, the soccer player nodded. "I was going stir crazy without having Weiss - and she was an outlet. I had no idea that she worked for Kritiker."  
  
"How good is Aya-chan?"  
  
Sputtering on his coffee, Ken sighed in resignation. Today just wasn't his day so far. "She can defend herself," he temporized. Somehow he didn't think that Youji was prepared to find out that she'd already killed people, though, judging by what the blond had already observed, he didn't think it would be long before Youji realized that Aya-chan had to have been the sniper that saved them on the last mission.  
  
"Good," Youji said with a nod. "That's one less thing to worry about in the event that Esstet is still a threat. I take it you'll be seeing Prodigy again?"  
  
Nodding, Ken wondered at Youji's calm acceptance of everything. He was definitely going to have to start paying more attention to the members of his little family.  
  
"I guess I don't have to tell you to try and find out if Schwarz is alive. Will you be able to handle it if we have to fight them again?"  
  
Ken sighed but nodded. "As much as I'd like to get to know him better, we both know that it's just a sexual thing. Neither one of us are the type to betray our friends, so if it came down to a fight, I wouldn't hold back."  
  
Youji nodded. "It sucks, but it's good to know." Standing up, he looked towards the stairs. "I'd better go down and start my shift." Pausing at the door, the blond turned back to him. "Remember, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Ciao."  
  
"Ciao," Ken replied. He wondered if this day could possibly get more bizarre than it already was. Looking at the business card on the table, he decided that it wasn't likely, unless of course he decided to take the job at the Harem. That would definitely top the day off in a most unexpected way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, the hooks have been baited," the blond man said, smirking proudly. "We'll have your little fishies soon Kentaro-san. . ."  
  
"What did you call me?" asked a dreadfully calm voice.  
  
"Um, Kentaro-san?" the man replied nervously. "Should I have called you Montaro-san instead?"  
  
"You should not have addressed me by name at all," was the cold response. The second man waved a hand and the blond gasped, feathered dart sticking out of his back. "Take him to the labs," he said dismissively. "The fool should have known that no one addresses me by name without my express permission. He will make a useful test subject ensuring that the process is working efficiently."  
  
"No worries sir," replied the man who stood in the shadowed doorway. "We can always use another subject, regardless of quality."  
  
"Quality shouldn't be an issue soon," the first man replied. "As the fool stated, the hooks have been baited - all that's left to do is catch our fish."  
  
"Indeed sir," said the man by the doorway. "We shall pave the way for the Superior Race to be born."  
  
"Indeed we shall, Mutsushi, indeed we shall."  
  
  
*~*~ *TBC*~*~* 


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Shades of Gray 5 / ?  
AUTHOR: Hana-changohana_chan@yahoo.ca  
CATEGORY: dark, angst, yaoi,  
PAIRINGS: (Nagi) x Ken x Nagi Omi+Aya, Others later.  
RATING: varies - PG 13 for language  
WARNINGS: This has yaoi in it.  
SPOILERS: The series, Dramatic Precious, Dramatic Image III -Schwarz,   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, Schwarz, or anything connected to them.  
ARCHIVE: FanFiction.Net http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=81835  
NOTES: The fic WILL still make sense if you don't know the Dramatic CDs, but it might be a bit of a spoiler. Oh, since I don't know what Kitten in the House looks like, I took some creative license. Please don't kill me ^_^  
  
FEEDBACK: Please! This is my first WK fic and I'd like to hear what people think so I'll continue writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ scene break ~emphasis~   
::telepathy:: //phone or headset//  
  
Shades of Gray  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Nagi stared blankly at the computer screen while a pencil tapped itself lightly on the desk. It had been five days. Five days of mind-blowing sex, or masturbation, or whatever you wanted to call it. It was the most intense thing he'd ever experienced.  
  
It also scared him.  
  
He'd never felt this strong of an attraction, sexual or otherwise, to anyone in seventeen years of life, and he was concerned. The closest thing he could compare to was what he'd felt for Tot, and that wasn't even very close. He'd been attracted to her childlike innocence; the way she treated him like a person and not a freak to be feared and avoided. He hadn't been attracted to her sexually; he'd just been trying to find in her something he'd always wanted. Acceptance. Actually, if she'd had the mind of an adult, he wouldn't have been attracted to her at all.  
  
Siberian - no Ken - was something else entirely.  
  
What he felt for the Weiss assassin was very similar to an addiction. He couldn't get enough of the man. Even though they hadn't physically touched beyond kissing, he couldn't get Ken out of his mind. He was drawn to that tree every night, looking for the sexual high that he'd found with the soccer player.   
  
The sexual high, the addiction, was what he was having trouble dealing with. He understood the basic attraction. After all, Ken was more than just good-looking - he was sex personified. The way he moved, touched himself, responded to Nagi's telekinesis; it riveted his attention like nothing else.   
  
It didn't explain the intensity of his ~own~ addiction though. Ken's he could understand. After using his powers on Ken that first night, he'd tried them on himself to see how effective they were, and he had to admit that it felt phenomenal - almost better than the one time he'd been with Schuldich. He could easily see how the Weiss member could get addicted to it.   
  
Siberian wasn't a telekinetic though; he wasn't even psychic. He was gorgeous, sexy, and when he did that strip-tease . . . but Nagi shouldn't have reacted any differently to him than to another equally hot man doing the same. He'd been to strip clubs with Schuldich and knew that while he was aroused by the men there, it paled in comparison to what he experienced with Ken. He hadn't felt the same driving desire to touch them, to feel them over him, inside him, fucking him into oblivion.   
  
It wasn't just the idea of sex - he knew that Schuldich would happily fuck him silly if he asked, but while the redhead had made his first time very enjoyable, Nagi had no particular desire to sleep with him. He didn't dislike the idea, but given the choice he'd pick Ken hands down.   
  
The thought that the only person he wanted to be with was a member of Weiss worried him though. He'd spent a lot of time forcing emotions out of himself - he couldn't afford them because as soon as he felt something for anyone they invariably abandoned him, leaving him alone again. So far only Schwarz hadn't deserted him; he didn't know why, but he suspected that it was either because he was still useful to the team or because they were freaks too. It might have been because they cared, Schuldich anyway, but Nagi was never sure what to think of the telepath, not since that day in Rosenkruz when his name had changed.  
  
Nagi didn't know what would happen to him, to this need, if Siberian were to abandon him as well once the novelty wore off. He didn't like the fact that he cared about it. What he needed to do was find out ~why~ he reacted so strongly to Ken.  
  
Glancing at his clock, he frowned slightly. It was earlier than he normally went over - only two in the morning, but he supposed that if Ken was on a mission he could just wait for him to come home again.   
  
Changing quickly into a white oxford shirt and dark blue drawstring pants that he knew Ken liked, he crept from his room towards the front door. He needn't have worried about being caught however, as no one was around. Thinking about that, he frowned in puzzlement as he put on his coat. Crawford, the man who liked having express control over everyone's actions, was letting him continue this relationship or whatever it was with Ken. He wasn't sure he liked the implications of that. It must have meant that the American had forseen something. The vision would have to be important though if it made Crawford believe that fraternizing with the enemy was considered an acceptable use of time.  
  
Shaking his head, Nagi left. Right now he didn't want to think about team dynamics. He just wanted to find out more about his newest addiction, and then do something about it.  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Creeping silently towards the trunk of the tree, Aya-chan paused a moment to look at the Koneko. The third floor lights were on, meaning that Youji, Omi, and her brother were in their rooms. Ken's lights were still out so she assumed that he'd grabbed the shower first. She would have to be careful if she wanted to sneak back in without being noticed. It irritated her enough that she was this late returning from the mission - there had been a lot more snipers hidden around than usual. She'd also been followed a short distance, forcing her to lead the guy away and kill him at close range.   
  
She shuddered. Seven more kills. She could see now why her brother got to be the way he was; at least she had the knowledge that if she didn't kill, her family would die. She didn't know if she would have been able to kill those people otherwise.  
  
Shaking her head, she made sure her rifle was secured on her back and climbed the tree. Lost in thought in the familiar territory of the yard, she was startled to suddenly find herself frozen in place, unable to move so much as an inch in any direction.   
  
Peering into the darkness, Aya-chan could dimly make out the shape of Ken's boyfriend. The young man's hair fluttered around his face though there was no breeze.   
  
"What are you doing?" the guy asked her.  
  
Aya-chan debated her answer for a moment, but since she was unable to move, she didn't think she had many options.   
  
"I'm sneaking back into my room," she said. Maybe he'd believe that she was returning from a party.  
  
"With a sniper rifle?" He snorted in disbelief.   
  
The girl frowned wondering how he'd recognized that. "And how would you know that?" she demanded. "I could have anything on my back."  
  
He snorted again. "Not likely."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Aya-chan sighed. "Look, I know that you and Ken have this nice little masturbation thing going on, and I'll be happy to let you keep it up, but I really want to go inside, clean off and go to bed."  
  
The guy blinked a few times then frowned himself. "You're Weiss, aren't you?" he said bluntly.  
  
Startled she simply stared at him.  
  
Obviously interpreting her silence as agreement, he nodded to himself. "I thought so. You smell like blood and gunpowder."  
  
"How would you know. . ." she trailed off realizing who this had to be. "You're Schwarz."  
  
The boy growled a bit. "Now what?" he said to himself, soft enough that Aya-chan could barely hear him.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend killing me," she commented dryly. "If my brother didn't skewer you with his katana, you'd have to deal with being strangled or shot - that is if Ken didn't gut you first."  
  
The final remark was met with a startled expression.  
  
"Ken may like you," she said noticing the look. "But he'll kill anyone who hurts me. He'd probably kill Weiss if they hurt me for some reason, so he wouldn't hesitate to kill you."  
  
The boy's face didn't show a lot of expression, but she had the feeling that he was debating his course of action. Finally he sighed and she felt the invisible bonds that held her loosen.  
  
"Are you going to tell them?" he asked.  
  
Climbing further into the tree, she settled onto the branch next to his. "I doubt it, other than Ken that is."  
  
"You aren't? Why not? You're Weiss aren't you?"  
  
"I'm unofficially Weiss," she replied. "I don't think my brother would appreciate finding out that his little sister is an assassin. Besides, Ken must have had a reason not to tell anyone."  
  
"Unofficially Weiss? That's odd." He shrugged. "I'm Ken's reason for not telling anyone. It would look bad if the rest of the team knew about us."  
  
Aya-chan frowned. Something about that seemed off - Ken cared about what the others thought, but only to a certain extent. "I don't think that's it, not totally anyway. He's probably wondering if you're part of Korat's stupid test."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Not likely unless Kritiker has taken to working for crime bosses. I got sent on that mission last minute. How did you know when it started anyway?"  
  
"I was in the bushes." Thinking about that first night and what had happened tonight she gasped. "So that's why he reacts that way!"  
  
The boy in the tree with her raised an eyebrow questioningly, though he didn't speak.   
  
"I'd wondered what he got out of your little sessions," she elaborated. "I mean, you're hot and all, especially when you're, well, doing that stuff with him, but I've wondered why he was so intense about it. What do you get out of it though? I mean he gets touched by your telekinesis I assume, so what about you? Ken isn't telekinetic or anything else to my knowledge."  
  
"Oh," was the response. "What do I get?" There was a long pause, and Aya-chan wondered if he'd say anything more. He gave the impression of being a fairly private person, despite the fact he jacked-off in a tree regularly.  
  
There was a slight frown on his face, but he shrugged and answered her. "It's been bothering me," he replied softly. "I don't ~know~ what keeps drawing me back here. There's just something about the way he acts, moves . . ."  
  
Nodding, Aya-chan sighed, shivering at the delicious memory. "I know what you mean."  
  
"You do? Wait. What did you mean when you said I was hot before?"  
  
"Well," she felt herself blush. "I was in the bushes on the first night, and I saw Ken, and as for you, well, my room is directly next to Ken's so I can see everything he can. . ."  
  
She was sure that she saw him blush at that, though she couldn't see his face clearly to tell for certain.   
  
"You reacted strongly to him?"  
  
Smile playing on her lips she nodded. "I actually came because of it. It was the most intense thing I've ever experienced. You're fun to watch, but there was just something about him that was overpowering."  
  
The boy blinked and nodded. "It isn't just me then? I wonder. . ."  
  
The appearance of Ken's bedroom light caught Aya-chan's attention. "I have to go in before they notice I'm not there. You keep my secret, I'll keep yours?"   
  
Ken's boyfriend nodded.   
  
Scampering along the branch, the girl opened her window and slipped inside. Turning, she waved at the boy and hurried to change out of her clothing, tossing the bloodied outfit into a plastic hamper with a wince. She'd wash it later when she wouldn't get caught. Hearing everyone but Ken upstairs, she hurriedly ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. She wanted to get the blood and gunpowder off as soon as possible.   
  
After her shower, she went back to her room and wrote a quick note to Ken which she slipped under his door. She figured that he'd be occupied with his boyfriend for a while, but she needed to talk to him, to find out why he was fraternizing, if it could be called that, with the enemy. Something about the whole situation seemed off, and she was determined to find out exactly what it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken stretched, sated smile on his lips as he watched Nagi slowly relax against the tree trunk. He loved the arrangement they had, but he couldn't help but wonder what Nagi got out of it. He supposed that the kinetic might simply be a voyeur, but that idea seemed wrong - at least in so far as it being the ~only~ reason. He knew that he personally had more than a little voyeurism, and exhibitionism, in himself but Nagi seemed too shy and, well, inexperienced, though Ken knew that the two didn't necessarily go together. It just felt odd to the soccer player though he couldn't say why.  
  
Licking his lips slowly, Ken found himself wondering again what it would be like to touch the Schwarz teen, to actually come ~inside~ him.  
  
"Want to go clubbing this weekend?" he blurted out impulsively. He saw Nagi blink in surprise, and rushed on to clarify. "There's a new club opening on Friday and I wanted to know if you'd like to go. We could talk, or dance, or whatever you wanted to do."  
  
The young man in the tree tilted his head in thought and Ken hoped that he would agree - he really did want to get to know the kinetic better and, while meeting as they did was fun, it was hard to have a decent conversation without shouting.  
  
Nagi seemed to come to a decision and he nodded. "Where do you want to meet?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Ken replied. "This might be a dumb question, but do you have any club clothes? I hear that Black Magic, the new club, is going to be big on dress codes - sexy but not trashy if you know what I mean."  
  
"I'm not going to wear leather," Nagi stated bluntly.  
  
Ken pouted exaggeratedly. "You don't have to wear leather," he said though he personally thought that the kinetic would look hot in low-slung leather pants, but he didn't say anything. Maybe next time. He blinked at the thought wondering when he'd decided that he wanted there to be a next time.   
  
Shrugging he turned his mind back to the topic at hand. Humming in thought, Ken eyed the shadowed partner. "I don't think that my taste in clothing is going to work - I'm either too casual or too, um, leather and plastic for your tastes."  
  
"Why would that affect my choices?"  
  
"Well, I personally think you'd look damn hot in leather but . . ."  
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake," came an exasperated voice. Ken jumped back, blushing in what he was sure was a full body blush before his mind kicked in and he realized that the voice belonged to Aya-chan.  
  
Sticking his head out the window he looked over to see her leaning on the windowsill of her own room.   
  
"Hi, Ken-kun," she said sweetly in her best Omi imitation. "Hi. . . Hey, you never ~did~ tell me your name. I can't just call you Ken's Boyfriend, and your code name is right out I think."  
  
Ken looked over to see Nagi blushing, pants secured properly at his waist again. "Am I missing something here?" he asked.  
  
"We bumped into each other when I was sneaking back in tonight. We ended up agreeing to keep each other's secrets."  
  
"You weren't, um," Ken stammered, groaning at his inability to ~talk~ about what he could so comfortably ~do~.  
  
"No, I wasn't watching. The noise kept me awake, then you started talking so I decided to put my two cents in. So. . ."  
  
"Nagi," the Schwarz member supplied.  
  
"Nagi. So, Nagi, do you want me to go with you to pick out something to wear? Ken's usual choice of 'fuck-me-now' clothing seems a bit too revealing for you since I've never seen you in anything other than loose pants and long sleeved shirts."  
  
Ken blushed again, and noticed that Nagi seemed to be embarrassed as well. He'd have to find out just how often she'd actually seen him to be able to make a generalization like that.   
  
"I can still pick out stuff that's less, well, less like my stuff just as well as you can."  
  
"Yeah, but you're closing the shop for the next two days so you won't have time to go out."  
  
"Damn, I forgot about that."  
  
"So, Nagi, want me to go with you?" she asked.  
  
Ken noticed his boyfriend, if he could call him that, looking between him and Aya-chan. Ken shrugged. "It's up to you, but she has excellent taste, and she isn't nearly as annoying as she sounds like she'd be."  
  
"I am ~not~ annoying about shopping, at least not when I'm shopping for ~other~ people. You're one to talk Mr. If-it-doesn't-look-painted-on-I-don't-want-it."  
  
"Not all my stuff looks painted on," he protested.  
  
"No, just the stuff you wear out to clubs," she said, rolling her eyes and winking at Nagi. "I think you'd like what he wears to the usual places," she directed to the kinetic in the tree. "His outfits make ~me~ hot and I don't want to sleep with him."  
  
Nagi scratched his head then shrugged. "I guess it's better than asking Schu," he said. "I'd never hear the end of it, and I don't know if I'd ~want~ to wear what he wears to clubs."  
  
Ken winced, thinking of the German's green double-breasted jacket. "If he wears anything like what he ~used~ to wear, I don't blame you."  
  
A brief grin flashed across the kinetic's face. "His club wear shows a bit more taste than that, but it tends to be more. . ."  
  
"Hot and slutty?" asked Ken who could easily picture the redhead in leather.   
  
Nagi nodded. "He does look good, but I can't imagine wearing anything like that myself. He'd probably enjoy sticking me into that sort of thing though."  
  
Aya-chan shook her head. "I can't really picture it since I don't really have a clear memory of what he looks like, but if he looks anything like my friend Red, then it's definitely a yummy picture."   
  
Ken watched his 'sister' lick her lips and figured she had it bad for this Red guy. He'd have to make a point of meeting him the next time they went out clubbing together. "So, you guys going to hook up to shop, or what?"  
  
Shaking her head, she looked at the young man in the tree. "How about tomorrow afternoon?" she asked. "We can hit a couple of malls that sell stuff in between Ken's club clothes and what you're wearing now. We should be able to find something you'd be comfortable with that looks totally hot as well."  
  
Nagi nodded. "How about I meet you at the café down the street? That way noone from the Weiss should see me, and you won't get in trouble, and I won't have to make a scene - I am supposed to be dead after all."  
  
The girl laughed. "If you're dead, I want to meet a nice dead guy too."  
  
Ken rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go to bed so that Nagi and I can say good night in private?"  
  
She stuck her tounge out at him, and waved at the Schwarz teen. "See you tomorrow, Nagi," she called before pulling back into her room and closing the window.  
  
"Sorry about that," Ken apologized. "I hope you didn't feel pressured into shopping with her - when she gets an idea into her head she gets ~very~ persistent."  
  
The other youth shook his head. "It's okay," he said. "I think I like her."  
  
"Will you be able to go?" Ken asked suddenly. He knew that Schuldich was alive for certain now, and he imagined that the other two Schwarz members would be as well. He didn't know what Crawford would think of the idea of him spending too much time with Nagi.  
  
"Probably," he commented. "He hasn't said anything to stop me so far, so I don't know if he'll start now. If it is a problem, I'll get a message to you before we're supposed to meet. Sound good?"  
  
Ken nodded. "See you tomorrow night?"  
  
The boy in the tree nodded with quick grin. "Definitely," he said before scampering along the tree branch to the window.  
  
The Weiss assassin grinned and leaned out the window again. "Goodnight kiss?" he asked unnecessarily.   
  
The two met in a brief kiss that quickly became more passionate. Ken flicked his tongue along Nagi's lips, moaning slightly as the boy opened his mouth to his invasion. They were forced to break off the kiss however, when Nagi lurched sideways on the branch and nearly fell. Sighing, Ken gave his boyfriend a quick kiss in apology. "Until tomorrow," he said.  
  
He got a shy smile in return before the boy turned and made his way back to the tree trunk and down into the yard. Waving once, he watched until Nagi vanished around the corner before he closed his window and curtains.  
  
He wished that he dared let Nagi spend the night - the idea of curling up with him was more and more appealing every time they met. Sighing again, he cleaned up what was left of the mess he made and crawled into bed. At least he'd get a chance to have more physical contact with him in a couple of days. If nothing else, maybe they could find a hotel room or something so that Ken could start repaying Nagi for the amazing way his telekinesis made him feel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Schuldich sat silently in the dark shadows of the living room as Nagi snuck through the house to his room. He smelled of sex and the redhead wondered at how far he seemed to be going with the Weiss Kitty.   
  
When he heard the door to Nagi's room close he turned to the shadowed figure who stood just out of sight of the front door. "So, Brad," he said, "why ~are~ you letting him continue to see Siberian? You realize that at this rate he's going to get emotionally involved, if he hasn't already, don't you? He's never let anyone other than us get this close to him before, and he's never taken a regular lover."  
  
"I know that, Schuldich," replied the American softly. "Something is happening though - something that makes the whole fiasco with Esstet seem like child's play."  
  
Schuldich felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. "You mean we're stuck dealing with more of those fuckin' psychotic demon summoners again?" he exclaimed softly.  
  
Craford glared at the wall, in what appeared to be intense frustration. "I don't know for sure, but I ~do~ know that both Weiss and Schwarz will be at the centre of it. If we, if the world, plans on making it through this Nagi and Siberian need to have this connection. And before you ask, I don't know ~why~ just that it has to be there."  
  
Frowning in thought, the telepath didn't press the issue. He knew how rare it was that Brad told ~anyone~ about his visions, especially when they were this vague. It was times like this he was glad that he wasn't an empath - he didn't know if he'd be able to sense Brad's emotions any better than he could sense his thoughts, but he knew that he didn't want to feel the level of frustration that the precog was obviously experiencing. Any emotion that was overwhelming enough to make Brad discuss what he saw wasn't something Schuldich wanted contact with. That and the fact that the other man's nightmares were such that the redhead had the distinct impression that if he were an empathy he'd be sucked into them, and he wasn't sure of what would happen if no one was around to sing the little music box melody that was to be the only thing that pulled Brad out of the visions.  
  
Shaking his head he tried to gather his thoughts. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. He liked being difficult most of the time, but even he knew when to quit, or at least ease off.  
  
"Nothing right now," the precog said slowly. "You're going to have an important role later, we all are, but right now whatever's happening between Nagi and Siberian has to be allowed to continue and grow. I think that, no, I know that it will be vital later."  
  
Schuldich nodded. Is there anything else?" he asked, covering a yawn.  
  
Brad shook his head. "Not right now. Go to bed. I'm going to stay up a bit longer."  
  
The German looked at his leader again and shrugged before levering himself to his feet. Taking one last look, he left the taller man standing in his dark corner and moved towards his room. He didn't want to think about it, but he knew that trouble was coming, and he felt helpless, and if there was one thing he hated, it was feeling helpless.  
  
What he needed was to go out to a club and lose himself in the noise, preferably with someone like Acii. It was too late for that tonight, but he wondered if he would run into her on the weekend. The thought of dancing with her, and possibly convincing her to do more than dance let him drift off to sleep with a smile on his face, thoughts of trouble put aside until the morning.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Shades of Gray 6 / ?  
AUTHOR: Hana-changohana_chan@yahoo.ca  
CATEGORY: dark, angst, yaoi,  
PAIRINGS: (Nagi) x Ken x Nagi Omi+Aya, Others later.  
RATING: varies - R violence  
WARNINGS: This has yaoi in it.  
SPOILERS: The series, Dramatic Precious, Dramatic Image III -Schwarz,   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, Schwarz, or anything connected to them.  
ARCHIVE: FanFiction.Net http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=81835  
NOTES: The fic WILL still make sense if you don't know the Dramatic CDs, but it might be a bit of a spoiler.   
FEEDBACK: Please! This is my first WK fic and I'd like to hear what people think so I'll continue writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ scene break ~emphasis~   
::telepathy:: //phone or headset//  
  
Shades of Gray  
Chapter 6  
  
"He's right about you in leather, or vinyl though," Aya-chan said thoughtfully to Nagi as they walked towards the closest shop in the mall that sold club wear. "If you ever feel adventurous, I could turn you into the ultimate wet-dream that will make everyone who sees either of you, or better yet, both of you together cream themselves at the thought of ~dancing~ with you."   
  
"I can't believe the way you talk," Nagi muttered, cheeks pinking slightly.  
  
"Funny isn't it?" she responded. "Ken's the one with the experience, but he can't say a dirty thought out loud without blushing three shades of red, while I've never done anything other than kiss, and only with Ken and Red at that, and I can talk or act it up as if I were a sex goddess." She shook her head in amusement. "Where do you think you fit in on that scale?"  
  
"I must be somewhere in between," he commented softly. "I can't even ~think~ about wearing some of the things you've described, but I can talk about sex in a general way without blushing. Is Ken really that experienced?"  
  
"Yeah, but only from the last year or so -- since I woke from my coma and they vanished to Koyoto. You haven't had much of a chance to really ~talk~ with him, but he's got some issues, and sex is one way for him to cope. It's either that, or do some really bad shit, if you'll excuse the expression. If it's any consolation, this is the first time he's been seriously interested in anyone long enough to toss the casual, um, flings out the window so to speak."  
  
"It's only been a week though, not even," protested the kinetic.  
  
"I know, but normally he'd have been out every night, and he'd have made his way thorough several men and women each night, if only quickies in a corner. When he's in a bad way, he's something of a slut. Don't get me wrong - I love him to death, but while I like the freedom of ~acting~ a bit like a slut, he gets off on ~being~ one. Not literally of course - he doesn't take money for sex, and he only does it on his own terms with who he chooses, but . . ." she shrugged.  
  
Nagi frowned and nodded. "He sounds a bit like Schuldich," he said. "He gets like that sometimes, all leather and fuck-of-the-hour. I never really understood that myself, but he's been there for me for years now and while I don't understand it, I'm willing to accept it as part of who he is. Like you, I'm not a very casual person."  
  
"I didn't think so," answered Aya-chan. "You seem to have more of a book-knowledge sense of sex, like me. A lot of mental experience, but little or no physical experience."  
  
"You. . . you wouldn't be wrong there," he said softly, finding it surprisingly easy to talk to the girl. "The only experience I have, besides what I do with Ken, is with Schuldich. I had a brush with what would have been a ~very~ bad experience, and he helped me get over it by showing me what sex ~should~ be like in case something happened again and he wasn't there to rescue me."  
  
Aya-chan shuddered. "I hope nothing like that ever happens to me," she said. "I mean, I've been trained to take care of myself, but . . ."  
  
"Me too," murmured the dark-haired boy. "But sometimes training isn't enough. It didn't happen though, so I only have good experiences to date but. . ."  
  
"Let's talk about something else. So, do you have any favourite colours or anything?"  
  
Nagi blinked at the total shift in the conversation. "Rich blues, I guess," he said after some thought. "I don't usually think much about my clothing - I wear school uniforms a lot because they're practical and comfortable."  
  
"Well, I think that blue would suit you - it would bring out the colour of your eyes. Black would be good, maybe silver or grey as well. How daring are you willing to go?" she asked. "I think that snug pants, jeans maybe, would look good, and a tight shirt, something that would lift when you raised your arms, some sparkly gel for your hair as well." Tilting her head to the side she looked at his face. "A touch of makeup would go over ~really~ well, but we can work up to that if you want. So, opaque but snug sound good? If you want, we can get stretch material so that there's some give - that's the worst thing about leather - it's very form fitting."  
  
An hour later Nagi stood outside the change room of one of the less outrageous clothing stores looking dubiously at himself in the mirror as Aya-chan stood back and looked at him appraisingly.   
  
He was dressed in a royal blue nylon-satin t-shirt that showed off every ripple of muscle, as well as his nipples, which had peaked in the chill air of the shop. He had on a pair of black velvet jeans that were very form fitting, showing off his lower body to great advantage, especially in profile. They sat low on his hips, and the shirt barely touched the top edge showing tantalising glimpses of skin when he moved.  
  
"I feel foolish in this," he said, looking at himself in the mirror again.  
  
"Trust me, you don't ~look~ foolish," the girl replied. "Ken will be drooling over you all night."  
  
"It's just not me," he protested.  
  
"Then don't be you, or rather, be a different part of you," she said. "Haven't you ever wanted to be totally hot and sexy and have people lusting after you, knowing that you have the power to grant their wildest dreams or totally smash their hopes? Or have you ever wanted to just cut loose and be something totally opposite of what people expect you to be?"  
  
Nagi blinked as he mulled that over. "I've never thought about it in those terms, but I have wanted to just do something that would totally shock the others if they ever found out - they just assume I'll act a certain way, and I guess I just do what's expected."  
  
"Well, now's your chance to do that. The outfit is amazing, and as long as you find it comfortable, it shouldn't be a problem. If it helps, think of how you want Ken to feel, and try to make him feel that way."  
  
"You mean, if I want Ken to go out of his mind with lust and fuck me on the spot, I should try to act as if I expect him to do just that?" he asked, trying to get the concept straight in his mind.  
  
"Exactly. I do it when I go out. There's only one guy I might feel like going all the way with right now, and I act as if he's going to find me sexy enough to jump right there. He never goes too far which is nice - I'm not sure ~why~ he doesn't, a lot of others are only stopped by the fact that 'Killer Kenshin' is my 'twin' brother, but when I go out, I go with the feeling that people will find me totally irresistible and they do. It's a mental thing - if you act a certain way, people believe you."  
  
"I can understand that - I acted like I had every right to be a bodyguard in the past, and people believed I was, even though I was only a scrawny fifteen year old. I think I can act sexy for Ken; actually, I find myself doing that anyway, even now. This is just going a step further isn't it?"  
  
"Exactly. So going to go for that outfit?"  
  
Nagi looked into the mirror again and made his decision. "I'll get it. And. . .and maybe that see-through black shirt too."  
  
Aya-chan grinned. "I liked that one as well, but I didn't want to push you. Both are amazing. When you feel like looking like the living embodiment of sex, I'll take you to what Ken and I call the plastic-and-leather store - that way you can totally blow Ken's mind."  
  
"I still think you're exaggerating, but I'll try it at least this time."  
  
"Trust me, you won't be disappointed in the results. Ken may be easy on occasion, but he's got very particular tastes - hot and bishie is a definite must and you certainly fit the bill. Change back into your clothes and I'll meet you by the counter."  
  
Nagi nodded and went back into the change room. He had to admit that the outfit did seem to suit him. It reminded him of a toned-down outfit that Schuldich might wear. He wondered what the redhead would have picked out for him if he'd asked. Probably something leather. He wondered what Ken looked like in a "fuck-me-now" outfit. Hot images danced through his mind and he quickly pushed the thoughts aside when he felt the stirring tingle of arousal. He definitely didn't need to get an erection ~now~.  
  
Carefully folding up his new outfits, Nagi checked to make sure his slacks and shirt were presentable before he left the little room. As he stepped up to the counter he saw that Aya-chan was talking to a couple of girls her age. He didn't want to interrupt, but her gaze landed on him and she clapped her hands and practically glomped him.  
  
"Nagi-kun," she said cheerfully, come meet Ami and Imari. We used to go to high school together. They just invited me to go to Black Magic's opening with them. Isn't that an amazing coincidence?"  
  
Nagi looked at her in stunned confusion. This girl wasn't acting anything like the one he'd just been talking to by the change room. There was also a flash of desperation in her eyes, as if she wanted him to say something. He had no clue what to think right now however.  
  
"So, are you Aya-chan's boyfriend?" one of the girls, Imari, asked.  
  
"Um, no," he said carefully. "We're just friends,"  
  
"Sugoi!" cried Ami. "Does that mean you're free?"  
  
Nagi's eyes widened at the implication. "No, no I'm not," he explained hastily. "I'm seeing someone."   
  
They both looked very disappointed but Nagi was relieved. He had no idea how to deal with the two girls. He was almost never in the presence of people near his own age, and flirty girls like this really threw him off balance. Normally he'd just give them a cold look and ignore them, but it was hard to do that with Aya-chan hanging off his arm the way she was.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Aya-chan?" he asked, wondering what they'd think of him adding the diminutive to her name. Actually, he hadn't even thought of it as that before now since that was how she'd introduced herself to him. He'd have to ask her why she'd added the "chan" to her name as if it belonged there.  
  
"We'll see you at the party right, Aya-chan?" Ami asked.   
  
Nagi felt the girl slump against him, though she nodded brightly.   
  
"Well, we have to finish shopping. We'll pick you up at the flower shop with Hiro at around nine all right?"  
  
"I'll be ready," Aya-chan said brightly, waving at the girls as they sauntered off.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Aya-chan sighed loudly and let go of his arm. "Sometimes I hate being me," she muttered softly. "Sorry about glomping you," she said. "They'd been eying you, and one or both of them were about to glomp you so I thought you'd be more comfortable if I was the one who did it instead."  
  
"What was all that about?" he asked.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "When I knew them in school it was before my coma, and soon after I woke up. I was a very innocent and bubbly person, more cute than annoying I like to think, but it's a hard thing to deliberately replicate now - I haven't been that innocent in over a year - most definitely not since I started training and ended up being a secret member of Weiss."  
  
"That's a relief," he commented. "I had been wondering if you had a ditzy twin sister or something. I like you much better this way. The way you were acting was. . . unnerving."  
  
She just winced then grinned. "I like this me better as well, though the sexy one who goes to the clubs is fun too; a bit messed up though since everyone thinks she sleeps with her twin."  
  
Nagi blinked at that. "They what?"  
  
A wicked smirk crossed her face. "When Ken and I started going out to the clubs, we ended up telling people that we were twins - it kept them off my back and let him be with whoever he wanted. Unfortunately, we didn't take into consideration the way we should or should not be acting. We got a bit carried away when we were dancing and ended up practically making out on the dance floor. It was my first kiss actually, but it must have looked really twisted from the observer's point of view since we were supposed to be twins instead of just good friends."  
  
"So everyone got the wrong idea and it stuck."  
  
"Exactly. I don't really mind so much now, it's actually a lot of fun because it's so, I don't know, wicked and naughty if you know what I mean. It's funny when we go shopping, or out alone because we get all clingy just to see what sort of reactions we can get," she snickered at the thought, and Nagi couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips.  
  
"You two have a lot of fun, don't you?" he asked wistfully.  
  
"Yeah, we do. More, when we totally let ourselves go. You should try it - the amazing scandals you could have clinging to each other in public like that . . ." She snickered. "You should come up with a name so you can be someone else when you party - it's a lot of fun."  
  
"I might. I don't know what I'd call myself though."  
  
"I'll think about it and try to come up with some suggestions. It doesn't really have to be that different from your name - heck it could be your last name if you wanted it to be." She winced slightly as she heard a girlish squeal of excitement from further down the mall. "I wonder if I have anything acceptable to wear to this stupid party," she said under her breath.  
  
"Stupid party?" he asked. "I thought that you wanted to go to the club on opening night."  
  
"I did, but I ~didn't~ want to go as Aya-chan the good-little-girl. It's going to be ~so~ boring since I'll have to behave myself. No skimpy, not-quite-slutty, outfits and no overly sexy behaviour. Aya-chan wouldn't act like that after all."  
  
"You mean you're going to have to act like ~that~?" he asked thinking of her previous behaviour.  
  
She nodded. "Maybe not quite so annoying, but basically sweet and innocent. I don't even know if I can pull that off anymore. Killing people tends to take away a person's innocence."  
  
"Well," Nagi said, not wanting to comment on the 'killing people' statement. "At least you have an excuse to go home early if it gets too dull."  
  
"True," she said, cheering up a bit. "I'd rather not go to what will basically be a frat party in some of the private rooms, but maybe I can sneak downstairs and watch you and Ken dance."  
  
"Dance?" he asked worriedly. "I don't know if I can dance very well."  
  
"You can't?" she asked in surprise. "It won't really matter, I guess, if you're willing to get close to Ken. Just glomp onto him and follow his motions. You could probably find a creative way to use your powers so that they'll help you match his movements. If you don't feel like dancing you can probably find a seat and make out for most of the night anyway."  
  
The boy's eyes widened. "He's not going to expect us to, you know. . ."  
  
"Go all the way in the club?" she shook her head. "If you want to, he'll be happy to oblige, but he won't suggest it. Like I said before, he really likes you and won't do anything that will make you feel really uncomfortable. He's good at telling what people are feeling, and he'll just be miserable if you are. Don't worry about it."  
  
Nagi sighed in relief, but a part of him was seriously turned on by the idea of having sex, or at least making out where people could see him. He'd been both mortified and turned on when he'd found out that Aya-chan had seen him masturbating in the tree. He wondered how he'd feel with people watching him playing tonsil-hockey with Ken in public. Blushing, he pushed the thought away, filing it away in his mind as 'something to avoid thinking about in public'.   
  
Glancing at his watch, he was surprised at how late it was. He was supposed to be back at the house in an hour. "I've got to run, Aya-chan," he apologized. "I'm supposed to be home in an hour. Thanks for all of your help,"  
  
Aya-chan smiled. "No problem, it was fun. So, are you guys going to meet at the shop?" she asked.  
  
"Probably," he said. "You're being picked up at nine aren't you? What's your brother going to think about that, out of curiosity?"  
  
She winced and shrugged. "All three of my 'brothers' will probably flip out and interrogate whoever comes to get me, but Oniichan will let me go if I pull an Omi on him."  
  
"Pull an Omi?"  
  
Stopping abruptly she let her eyes get very wide and pleading. "But, Oniichan, it's only a party. Please let me go. I promise not to drink anything that someone else brings to me and I'll be home by midnight." She fluttered her eyelashes, eyes looking wet with tears. Nagi took one look at the expression, and though he knew it was totally false, he found that he wanted to say yes to her just so that she'd stop looking at him like that.  
  
"Effective isn't it?" she said smugly. "Omi doesn't use that look very often, but when he does, no one can turn him down for anything. I learned from the best." She grinned at him. "It also helps that Oniichan has a crush on Omi - the combination is particularly devastating. I make a point of using it as little as possible to keep it potent"  
  
"I can see why they fall for it. I knew it was put on, but . . ."  
  
She snickered. "I know - that's the best thing about it - it's so obviously false, but they can't seem to help but fall for it. It makes it a lot of fun to use. So, I'll see you tonight?" she asked.  
  
Nagi nodded. "I'll come by way of the tree again. Somehow I don't think that the look would stop your brother from trying to skewer me if I came in the front door."  
  
"Well, he probably wouldn't skewer you, but he'd definitely not let me go out, and Ken and I would both be in for the lecture of our lives. I'd rather be at the club thank you."  
  
"Me too," he agreed with a small smile. "See you tonight, then," he said to her as they approached the doors that led outside. Waving, he took his purchases and left the mall. He wondered briefly what would happen if he introduced Aya-chan to Schuldich. Shaking his head at the picture, he decided not to think about it - it was just too weird. One thing he did know - he was very interested in going out tonight - he would finally get the chance to actually touch Ken the way he wanted. He was definitely looking forward to it and he hoped that nothing would happen to spoil the evening.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya-chan made a face as she looked into the mirror. The peacock blue spaghetti strap top and dark navy flared jeans looked good on her, but she could hardly believe that she'd ever worn something so, well, cute.   
  
Pouting slightly in irritation she glared at her reflection. Something was wrong with the outfit, but she couldn't place it. She had her hair down and curled slightly in the style that everyone thought was so sexy, but it seemed wrong with the outfit, false looking somehow.   
  
Glancing at her dresser she spotted her various hair ties. Grinning suddenly she parted her hair and quickly braided it into two braids the way she'd worn it up until the guys had returned to the flower shop the previous year.  
  
Tying off the second ribbon she smiled at the result. The look she had was that of innocent sex appeal - cute but sexy. Maybe the night wouldn't be a total waste after all - she couldn't act like she did when she was out with Ken, but she could flirt in a seemingly unconscious manner. She wouldn't do anything too outrageous; there wasn't much point in having to fight off unwanted advances, but a little flirting should be okay.  
  
Sighing, she shrugged and left to knock on Ken's door. "Hey, Ken," she called through the door. "You decent?"  
  
"Not really," he replied. "I'm a killer who sleeps around. I've got pants on though."  
  
Grinning, the girl opened the door and slipped in, closing it behind her. Ken's back was to her and he did indeed have pants on, a pair of skin-tight black satin ones that showed up even more detail than Nagi's velvet ones did.   
  
He turned around with two shirts in his hands. "Which do you think I should. . ." he trailed off as he saw her than started snickering. "You look like you're fifteen."  
  
She pouted exaggeratedly. She wasn't too upset because she'd expected a reaction like this from him - she felt the same about the outfit after all.   
  
"I know that. Think I'll pull off innocent-good-girl then?"  
  
"Definitely," he said. "You look good, but so. . ."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, sticking her hands in her back pockets. "Wear the dark red shirt," she told him, trying to change the subject. "It's dark enough so that it won't clash with Nagi's outfit."  
  
"So now I'm matching his outfits?"  
  
Aya-chan rolled her eyes. "Of course you are; you have more clothes than he does so you have to match him. Besides, you always match with me even though we're almost never together at a club."  
  
Ken grinned at her and slid the shirt on, buttoning the formfitting, glossy material in a slow, deliberate manner. The girl shook her head, smiling at his actions. Sometimes he was such a tease.  
  
There was a quiet tap on the window and Aya-chan clapped her hands and dashed to the window, opening it quickly. "Nagi-chan, you're here," she squealed.  
  
The telekinetic winced. "I still don't know you very well, but that was scary."  
  
"I ~do~ know her very well, and you're right," replied Ken.   
  
Snickering she was about to respond when Youji's voice echoed through the building. "Aya-chan, you're ride's here."  
  
Blinking, she looked at the door and sighed. "Well, here's hoping that I don't die of boredom," she said to the two guys. Winking she waved at them. "Have fun boys."   
  
Slipping out of the room, she walked towards the front door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Youji watched the young man who'd come to pick Aya-chan up and take her to the party she was going to. He ~seemed~ to be a decent sort of person - good looking, polite, dressed to impress but not too outrageously, but something about him was bothering the blond. he reprimanded himself silently.   
  
Realizing that he was glaring, Youji smoothed his expression. Glaring was Aya's job, his job was to interrogate the prospective suitors. This one who was chatting conversationally with Omi had passed the glare test, the inquisition, and Omi's casual questions with flying colours. Shaking his head, he decided to get rid of the problem. "Aya-chan, you're ride's here," he shouted up the stairs. He had to get rid of the kid before he overanalysed this to the extent that he either gave himself an ulcer, or locked the poor girl in her room. She was twenty years old and wouldn't thank any of them for dictating what she could or couldn't do. He knew what men would do with someone as good looking as Aya-chan, hell, he'd ~been~ one of them for years - a more gentlemanly one to be sure, but he'd still broken a number of hearts. He didn't want to see the girl he thought of as his little sister used by some immature, hormone-crazed boy.  
  
he shouted at himself, resisting the temptation to clench his fists. It wasn't the first time she'd gone out, but it was the first time she had been picked up by a guy.  
  
There was a soft sound on the stairs, and he turned to see the girl in question coming down them dressed in a tank top and jeans. She looked very good, in an innocent way, making him think of candy that people couldn't resist wanting to taste. he reprimanded himself when the image of the waiting boy trying to do just that popped into his mind.   
  
"Bye, Oniichan," the girl chirped sweetly. "Bye Youji, bye Omi - I'll see you later."  
  
"Just be home by midnight," demanded Aya.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes. "I promise," she said as she left the shop.  
  
Youji frowned at them until the car was gone from sight.   
  
"Well, he seemed like a nice guy," Omi said quietly. Youji had to agree, but he didn't want to - after all, Ken seemed like a nice guy as well, but he loved to kill people.  
  
Aya grunted, then sighed. "It could be worse," he said. "I still wish she wasn't going anywhere at all."  
  
Omi chuckled. "She's older than me, Aya. If I'm old enough to kill people, she's old enough to ~date~."  
  
The redhead glared at the younger man then stalked off and flung himself into the armchair in front of the blank television screen. Youji admitted that Omi had a point, but reminding Aya that they were still assassins while Aya-chan lived with them wasn't the best idea in the world. While Omi went over to try and placate his crush, Youji decided to go upstairs and either see what Ken was doing, or find something to distract himself with. Now that Aya-chan and the boy, Hiro, were gone, he didn't feel so unsure about him, but until she was safely home he didn't think he'd be able to relax.   
  
Glaring at his own thoughts, he went upstairs, trying not to stomp. He really hadn't needed to remind himself about why he hadn't had sex in close to a year - that he couldn't seem to get past killing Asuka and tended to subconsciously transmit that to whoever he was intimate with wasn't helping his peace of mind when it came to his 'little sister'.   
  
Stopping at Ken's door he raised his hand to knock, then hesitated. After a moment, he lowered it and turned to go up another flight of stairs to his own room. No need to ruin Ken's night as well - it's not like the brunette needed to be reminded to watch out for Aya-chan anyway - after all, he was probably at least as protective as Aya, Omi, and Youji were, and he was the one with the berserker rages.   
  
Irritated with himself, Youji entered his own room and closed the door. Flicking on his stereo, he lay on his bed and tried to think of anything that wasn't connected to Aya-chan or his own life.   
  
It was easier said than done. He found that whenever he didn't have a specific task to occupy his concentration he dwelled on the past. That was him, Kudou Youji, living in the past. It wasn't even a good one, but then, his future wasn't so special either - no women, or men for that matter, there because he couldn't trust himself not to strangle them.   
  
Like he'd strangled her.  
  
Irritated with himself he rolled off his bed and threw on the one sweater in his closet. He had to get out of this place before he drove himself crazy, and he didn't feel like drawing attention to himself. He mostly dressed sexy now as a form of self-torture anyway - what was the point in looking hot when he couldn't risk going through with anything?  
  
Letting his hair fall around his face like a veil, Youji slipped his sunglasses on and made his way downstairs. Aya and Omi were in the living room pretending not to watch each other as they read books. The blond wondered if they'd ever get the nerve to actually sleep together, or at least date.   
  
"I'll be back later," he called to them as he slid his shoes on and left the building. Going for a walk at night wasn't what he really wanted to do, but at least it was better than sitting in his room worrying. Who knew, maybe something interesting would happen.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Shades of Gray 7 / ?  
AUTHOR: Hana-changohana_chan@yahoo.ca  
CATEGORY: dark, angst, yaoi,  
PAIRINGS: (Nagi) x Ken x Nagi Omi+Aya, Others later.  
RATING: varies - NC-17 for this chapter  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, language, sex  
SPOILERS: The series, Dramatic Precious, Dramatic Image III -Schwarz,   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, Schwarz, or anything connected to them. I make no money from this either.  
ARCHIVE: FanFiction.Net http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=81835  
NOTES: The fic WILL still make sense if you don't know the Dramatic CDs, but it might be a bit of a spoiler.   
  
FEEDBACK: Please! This is my first WK fic and I'd like to hear what people think so I'll continue writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ scene break ~emphasis~   
::telepathy:: //phone or headset// ***vision***  
  
Shades of Gray  
Chapter 7  
  
Aya-chan looked around the upper floor of Black Magic. She'd been right in her guess about the set-up - there were tables, a small dance floor and bar in the main room, with several smaller rooms along the outer walls. It was also filled with people around her age all showing off and getting drunk. She stood near the snack table, bottle of alcoholic lemonade in her hand as she munched on chips and salsa. She'd only been here for an hour and she was already bored to tears.   
  
The problem, she decided, was that the girls were all being silly and flirty, while the boys were mostly interested in getting laid. The groping wasn't unfamiliar, it happened whenever she went out with Ken, but she didn't have the protection of Ken's reputation this time.   
  
She wished, for the hundredth time, that Red was here. He at least respected her when she said no, unlike these drunken idiots. She didn't doubt her ability to handle anyone in the room - she knew her skills, and she did have a small knife in her boot if she got desperate, but she thought that most of the guys in the room were fairly harmless. They seemed the type that would either listen to a refusal, or drug a girl and she was being very careful with her drink - she opened each one herself, and drank slowly, never putting it down. She was not going to let herself get drunk or drugged at this party.   
  
Looking around with a sigh she wondered if she could slip downstairs where the real fun was, or, if nothing else, go home. She was having a hard time interacting with the girls who sounded like tipsy airheads, and she'd never been an airhead, even when she'd been fairly naïve. The boys were just crude. If she could have played the tease, she might not have minded so much - it would have given her something to do, but as it was she had to watch what she did very carefully to stay in character so to speak. It was terribly frustrating. She hated acting like a total flake.  
  
"Aya, would you like a drink?" asked a voice at her shoulder.   
  
Turning, she saw Hiro, the boy who'd picked her up at the shop. She smiled cutely and showed her half filled bottle. "I'm fine for now," she giggled.   
  
A quick frown flashed across his face, but he grinned. "Maybe I'll get you one when you finish. Sound good?"  
  
Fluttering her eyelashes, Aya-chan blushed, feeling annoyed. "I don't think I should have much more tonight," she exclaimed softly. "I don't think my Oniisan will be too happy if I come home drunk."  
  
Looking disappointed, but smiling Hiro nodded. "I'm getting one for myself," he commented. "Want to dance when I come back?"  
  
The girl stifled a sigh and nodded brightly. She really wished that she could have come here with someone else. Hiro had seemed like a nice guy when he'd driven her over here, but now that he'd been drinking he was getting a bit pushy. He kept trying to buy her drinks, and failing that he tried dancing uncomfortably close on the dance floor.   
  
Hiro made his way back to her with a beer in his hand and guided her out to the dance floor where he practically glomped onto her. Hiding a sigh she wished again for Red's sarcastic, catty comments and the entertaining sexual innuendo as she giggled at something that was supposed to be funny. At least Red was entertaining and knew how to tell the difference between a tease and the real thing.   
  
Besides, she really hated giggling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nagi felt both relaxed and tense as lost himself in the music and the hot embrace of Ken's arms as they danced. He hadn't had much to drink at all, but being here with the other assassin had him on an emotional, and sexual, high.   
  
The club thrummed with sexual tension as the throng of scantily clad people moved on the closely packed dance floor. The music pounded through Nagi's body, vibrating in his chest as he raised his hands above his head and turned slowly in Ken's arms. He felt his partner's satin clad erection grind into his ass as one hand settled on the bare skin at his hip and the other caressed his chest. Throwing his head back he felt hot breath on his neck and the light bite of teeth. His moan went unheard in the general din of the club, but he felt the responding one vibrate against his skin.   
  
Turning again he ground his hard cock into Ken's, smiling wickedly into the lust filled brown eyes. Aya-chan had definitely been right about this. A part of his mind couldn't believe that he was behaving in such a . . . wanton manner, but it was completely exhilarating; and it seemed to turn Ken on even more.  
  
Eyes at half-mast, Nagi slid his right leg up Ken's left until it was hooked around his waist and arched backwards, hands playing with his own nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt while he used his powers to help keep him from falling on his ass. Ken licked his lips and bent towards him to capture his lips in what should have been an impossible manoeuvre, but his telekinesis was turning out to be a much more useful thing than he'd anticipated.  
  
Ken drew him upwards again and Nagi moaned deep in his chest as straddled Ken's leg, grinding his erection into the firm thigh and feeling one grind into his. Ken's hands were kneading his ass and the kinetic found his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. A slight circle had opened around them he felt himself turned again, the soccer player's hands on his thighs and covered cock now instead of his ass. Nagi could feel eyes on him and after a moment of hesitation he let go completely letting one hand caress his own body while the other anchored him by looping itself over Ken's shoulder.   
  
Eyes glazed in erotic pleasure, he was startled to see a few people stroking themselves through their clothes. He was even more startled by his own reaction to it. Moaning loudly, he licked his lips and lost himself to the sensations. He'd been surprised at his own reaction to the knowledge that Aya-chan had seen him jacking off in the tree, and again by the trill when she'd told him that Ken had fucked people in the darkened corners of various clubs - now he was certain that a least a small part of him was an exhibitionist, and he laughed at the thought. He wondered what Schwarz would think about that.  
  
He didn't know if he wanted to go all the way in the club tonight, but he knew for certain that he wanted to do ~something~ more, and dancing like this was making the desire even stronger.  
  
Feeling a slight tug backwards, he glanced over his shoulder at Ken who nodded his head in the direction of the shadowed seating along the walls of the club. Grinning wildly, he turned and locked lips with his boyfriend then followed him across the crowded dance floor. It was definitely past time for just dancing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crawford sat comfortably in the living room armchair doing a logic puzzle. Schuldich was sprawled across the couch, flicking through the channels too fast to really notice what was on.   
  
The American suppressed an irritated sigh at the sight. The German hadn't been impressed with the order to stay at home tonight; he'd wanted to go and watch Nagi's date with Siberian. Brad had had to forbid him from leaving to prevent the little mission. Though the redhead disguised it as voyeurism, the precog knew how much Schuldich cared for the boy; he himself thought of the telekinetic as a younger brother as well and wouldn't want anything to happen to him, but he also knew that whatever was happening between him and Siberian was essential to their future, and didn't need supervision.   
  
Once again he silently cursed the short sightedness of his visions. He knew that something big was going to happen, something that would be devastating, but he couldn't gain any details. He knew that Weiss was going to figure very highly in their plans, but he didn't know yet why that was.  
  
Almost as if the though of Weiss brought it on, he had a flash of vision.   
  
***Sylvia Lin, a feathered dart, Farfarello protecting Sally, Sergei Prahanov, a backlit stranger that seemed somewhat familiar, shadowed claws grasping at Weiss and Schwarz, especially Siberian and Nagi.***  
  
The room came back into focus and he sighed almost inaudibly as he tried to make sense of the jumbled vision. The confusion itself meant that the events were at least a week or two into the future, but it was still important that he decipher them.   
  
Closing his magazine abruptly, Crawford stood.  
  
"Vision?" asked Schuldich.  
  
The dark haired man staggered at the sound of the telepath's voice dropping to his knees as another vision hit him.  
  
***Chips and salsa. A girl with long black braids teetering on the blade of a knife. If she fell one way she would shatter, the other it would land safely, caught by two sets of hands. Several young men were poised to push her to shatter while two raced to pull her to safety. If she shattered, the world would die, if she landed safely they had a chance.***  
  
Gasping in shock, he found that he was crouched on the floor, trembling slightly. Schuldich was leaning over him, thinly veiled concern on his face.  
  
"Crawford?"  
  
"I'm all right," he reassured the other man, forcing his voice to be steady. "Something vital is going to happen very shortly," he said, thinking about the symbolic nature of the vision. They were the worst kind, and it probably meant that whatever was going to happen wasn't going to be limited to a physical event. It also meant that he wouldn't get a clear picture of the of it until moments before it happened at which point it would be too late to prevent it. He hated symbolic visions.  
  
He hoped that Nagi and Siberian were indeed where they were supposed to be because they might be the only hope for the girl, and the girl had to survive.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nagi arched back against Ken, feeling the other man's cock grind into his velvet-covered ass. He moaned sensually as hands stroked him through the soft jeans. Moaning almost continuously, he thrust upwards into the cupped hand, while allowing his kinetic hands to glide over both of them with sensual abandon. He gasped loudly as he felt the button opened, and fly coaxed down as Ken's knowing hand freed his cock from the tight confines. Turning his head, he licked helplessly at the other man's neck and jaw as his length was caressed in the open air of the club.  
  
"I want to fuck you so bad, Nagi," came the husky voice in his ear. "I want to see you come for me."  
  
The telekinetic shuddered, clutching convulsively at Ken's thighs as he arched his back again, thrusting wildly into hot grip. He could feel the familiar heat building in him, cresting over him. The feel of teeth on the juncture between neck and shoulder sent him over the edge with a strangled shout that was drowned out in the noise of the club.  
  
Trembling softly he felt Ken's panting breaths on his neck and turned so that he was straddling his lover's lap. Delving into the satin pants beneath him, he freed the trapped cock, feeling the heated flesh throbbing between his hands. Bracing himself with his powers he began to stroke quickly, knowing somehow that Ken wouldn't last very long. Forming a tight kinetic ring with his mind he pressed it down onto his lover's erection simulating the penetration he knew the other wanted. Ken arched back against the low couch and began to drive his hips upward.   
  
"Naaaaagiiiiiiiii," he shouted, as he came, white spurts of his essence trapped in the air between them.  
  
The Weiss assassin slumped into the seat and Nagi draped himself over him like a blanket after depositing the white cream onto the floor.  
  
"That was fucking awesome," gasped the brown-eyed man and Nagi nodded against his neck, nibbling and licking in sated contentment.   
  
He wasn't sure how long they lay there, tangled together with the music pounding around them, but finally Ken stirred. "I'm thirsty," he said over the music. "Let's get something to drink."  
  
"More dancing?"  
  
Ken smirked and groaned. "I could dance with you for hours," he replied, giving Nagi's ass a suggestive squeeze. Nagi snickered and blushed, hardly believing what they'd just done as he tucked himself back into his jeans. He felt the muted tingle of arousal in the pit of his stomach and was decidedly grateful that he wouldn't be able to get it up for a while - it meant that they could enjoy the rest of the night without distraction. Until later, that was, when they had more privacy. Then the distraction would be more than welcome.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Drumming her fingers on the snack table, Aya-chan scooped some more salsa onto her chip and popped it into her mouth. As much as she hated to admit it, it looked like she was going to have to call home for a ride just so that she could get away from this party. It would be embarrassing to admit that she couldn't handle being out until midnight on her own, but she didn't know how much more of this place she could take.  
  
To top it off, Hiro was drunk and his friends weren't much better. She didn't really want to go anywhere with him, even if he hadn't been drunk - he was a bit disgruntled that she wouldn't do more than dance with him and she really didn't want to be alone in a car with him - she might be forced to actually hurt him if he made a move on her.   
  
Looking around she noticed that the crowd had thinned a bit. Some people were still dancing, but many of them had either passed out or found private rooms to do a different type of dancing. Dancing of the horizontal type, as Red would say. She snickered slightly at the thought. That was one thing she liked about the redhead; he wasn't afraid to joke with her.   
  
Checking her watch she saw that it was eleven o'clock. It was earlier than she usually went ~out~, let alone went home, but it would probably be worth the hassle of older brothers saying 'I told you so' just so that she could escape her boredom.  
  
Having another chip she tried not to pout. If only those girls hadn't caught her in the mall, maybe she could have gone out with Ken and Nagi and maybe found Red or someone else to entertain her instead of listening to the childishness going on here. She knew it wasn't fair for her to judge them, but knowing how to kill, actually having killed people, made her very aware of everything that these people were and she no longer was.   
  
So, it wasn't only boring, it was depressing as well. Looking at the bowl of chips and salsa she smirked a bit. At least those had tasted good. Scooping one last helping of salsa, she prepared to find a phone and call home. Maybe Omi wouldn't hassle her too much if she asked him.  
  
Standing up, she was surprised when a wave of dizziness hit her. She knew that she hadn't had that much to drink, and no one had touched what she did drink but her. Focusing on the payphones across the room, she concentrated on getting to them. She definitely didn't want to go downstairs now - that would be going from the frying pan into the fire.   
  
Stumbling into one of the chairs, she scrambled to keep herself upright as the room spun around her. She tried to ask the girl nearest to her for help but her voice wouldn't work properly. Trying to stifle her growing panic she wondered how she would call home if she couldn't talk. Maybe she could lock herself in the ladies room until her head cleared. She never drank much when she went out, so maybe the alcohol ~was~ just hitting her hard because she'd gotten up so fast. Somehow she didn't think so though.   
  
Staggering unsteadily, she felt like she was walking on stilts, or that her feet were asleep because she couldn't feel them on the floor though she could see that they were. She stumbled again, thinking getting muzzy, and felt warm arms around her. Thinking that it was Ken or Red she leaned into them. Looking up she was surprised to see Hiro next to her.   
  
"You don't look very well," he said softly. "Why don't you come over here and lie down until you feel better. Then I'll take you home."  
  
She wanted to protest, tell him that she wanted to go home now, but she couldn't get anything out besides a soft mumble.   
  
He guided her into one of the private rooms and she heard the lock click behind them. Looking around wildly, she collapsed onto the pillows on the floor when Hiro let go of her. Aya-chan tried to push herself up, but her limbs wouldn't cooperate. Four boys loomed into her blurring vision grinning at her and commenting on their catch. She heard someone mention the salsa, but most of the words were hard to understand, sounding as if they were coming through a long tunnel and echoing strangely. She couldn't mistake their intent however, as one of them reached down to roughly fondle her breast.  
  
Terror exploded through her as she felt hands on her, starting to remove her clothing. Someone kissed her and she bit him earning a hard slap. Her vision greyed as pain exploded through her face. She could feel her tears as her shrieks for help were trapped in her head, helpless to get out, as she was helpless to do anything as they worked on her jeans so that they could rape her.  
  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Shades of Gray 8 / ?  
AUTHOR: Hana-changohana_chan@yahoo.ca  
CATEGORY: dark, angst, yaoi,  
PAIRINGS: (Nagi) x Ken x Nagi Omi+Aya, Ken x Aya-chan. Others later.  
RATING: varies - NC-17 for this chapter - het lemon in this chapter.  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, het, language, lemon  
SPOILERS: The series, Dramatic Precious, Dramatic Image III -Schwarz,   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, Schwarz, or anything connected to them. I make no money from this either.  
ARCHIVE: FanFiction.Net http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=81835  
NOTES: The fic WILL still make sense if you don't know the Dramatic CDs, but it might be a bit of a spoiler.   
  
FEEDBACK: Please! This is my first WK fic and I'd like to hear what people think so I'll continue writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ scene break ~emphasis~   
::telepathy:: //phone or headset// ***vision***  
  
Shades of Gray  
Chapter 8  
  
Nagi licked his lips in anticipation as Ken danced for him a few steps away. The other assassin was so hot he made Nagi want to knock him down and sit on his cock right there on the dance floor. he thought with a smirk.  
  
Sliding his hands up his chest, he locked eyes with his lover and began playing with his nipples. He let one hand trace its way up his throat and outline his lips before slipping one finger in and making a show of sucking it.  
  
Ken slid one of his hands under his red shirt lifting it to show the toned skin of his abs while slowly pumping his hips suggestively.  
  
Feeling as if his body was on fire, the telekinetic brought his powers into the game, mimicking the actions of a tongue on Ken's cock. The soccer player shuddered, eyes dark with lust as Nagi continued his sensual, psychic assault. Pulling his glistening finger out of his mouth, he trailed it down his neck and collarbone then reached out and curled it in a 'come hither' movement.  
  
Grabbing the outstretched hand, Ken yanked Nagi into his arms and latched onto his mouth in a savage kiss. Returning the kiss just as passionately, Nagi melted into the strong arms, feeling as if he were drowning in sensation. He moaned, head thrown back as Ken slithered down his body to nuzzle at his crotch before working his way back up to reclaim his mouth. Strong hands massaged Nagi's velvet clad ass and the younger man felt his eyes go glassy with desire.  
  
Nagi was beginning to think that the only way things could get better would be if they were both naked with Ken pounding him up against a wall.  
  
Then Ken went rigid, arms clutching Nagi spastically. "Aya-chan," he said.  
  
Nagi couldn't hear the words, but he could read Ken's lips. "Aya-chan," he repeated eyes scanning the room and latching on the far staircase.  
  
It was like a switch had been thrown. Ken went from sensual and lusty to berserker rage instantly.   
  
Nagi felt himself snarl in rage at the thought of anyone hurting Aya-chan and psychically shoved people out of the way as he charged after his boyfriend. Bolting up the stairs, he held only one thought in his mind - kill the bastards that were hurting her. He wanted to feel them die by his hand.  
  
Ken was throwing brightly clad partiers out of his way as he crossed the room to a closed door. It was locked, but that was no problem for Nagi who ripped it off its hinges with his mind.  
  
On the floor of the room were four half naked men and the limp terrified form of Aya-chan, legs spread with one of them preparing to thrust into her.  
  
Nagi's mind went blank with rage.  
  
He felt his power building and lashed out, sending one of the men flying across the room into the wall. Ken was beating the life out of the one who'd been on the girl, laughing like a maniac as he began strangling him.  
  
Grinning wildly, Nagi threw the third man against another wall while attacking the fourth bare handed, gigging with an insane glee as he felt the man's pulse weaken under his hands.  
  
Terror and rage were thick in the room, as well as the cry of denial. The fury drained out of Nagi almost instantly as his eyes fell on the shivering form of Aya-chan, naked in on the scattered pillows. A jumble of emotions ran through him at the sight: love, fear, guilt, hate, anger, sorrow.   
  
Ken left his target and cradled the girl in his arms as Nagi mentally snatched up her clothing, wondering what the hell had happened. He hoped to god that Aya-chan hadn't actually been raped, that they'd been on time. He didn't know how Ken had known, but he couldn't think about that now. People were screaming in the other room - the bouncers, and possibly the police would be here soon.  
  
Bringing the clothing over, he shielded the two as Ken redressed the girl who was still unable to move properly. He assumed she'd been drugged.  
  
Just as he'd been that time.  
  
Shuddering at the thought he scanned the room professionally. All four men were sprawled on the floor - the three he'd dealt with seemed unconscious, but he couldn't tell with the one Ken had gone after. Somehow he doubted it.  
  
Ken had Aya-chan in his arms and Nagi ripped one of the decorative curtains down to wrap her in and shield her from notice. Using his powers, he kept the crowd away from them as they escaped the room and then the club. They hurried down the street to where Ken had parked Youji's car. The younger man fished the key out of Ken's pocket telekinetically and opened the doors so that the Weiss assassin could cradle his adopted sister in his lap while Nagi drove.  
  
They reached the shop with no problems and Nagi parked the car and helped Ken climb out. They silently went around back where the kinetic climbed the tree and followed the limb to where it branched off at the girl's window where he unlocked and opened it mentally. Climbing inside, he leaned out again and, frowning in concentration, he gently lifted Aya-chan's unconscious form from Ken's arms and levitated her to the window where he guided her in and gently lay her on her bed. Ken was inside a moment later, coming by way of the tree and together they arranged her under her covers so that she could sleep off the drugs.  
  
Going back to the window, Nagi prepared to leave, knowing that he probably shouldn't be there, but Ken stopped him before he could climb out the window.   
  
"Don't go," he whispered, vulnerable look in his eyes.   
  
Nagi didn't even hesitate - he leaned against the windowsill and tentatively opened his arms. It was the right thing to do as he found himself with an armful of quietly sobbing Ken. So he stayed there, slowly rocking back and forth as his boyfriend vent his pent up emotions. He felt tears run down his own face as he remembered the time nearly two years ago when he'd been in a similar situation only to be rescued by Schuldich. He'd been a complete wreck until Schuldich shown him what sex ~should~ be like; in case he wasn't there the next time. It had helped him, and he hoped desperately that someone could help the girl he'd come to like so much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blinking in confusion, Aya-chan slowly opened her eyes. Her face felt tight, as if she'd been crying, and she tried to scrub the feeling away only to find that her hand moved very sluggishly.   
  
Worried now, she tried to figure out what was going on. She remembered the party, spending a lot of time at the snack table, feeling dizzy. . . Gasping in horror, she curled up on her side, tears leaking from her eyes. One of the boys with Hiro had mentioned drugging the salsa. She'd been so careful with her drink that she hadn't thought to guard against the ~food~. She remembered them stripping her clothes off, groping her, feeling her, Hiro positioning himself above her, then. . .  
  
A soft sound nearby made her cry out and press herself against the wall in terror.  
  
"Aya-chan?" came a familiar voice. "Aya-chan, it's me, Ken." A soft sense of reassurance touched her as she opened her eyes and looked toward the voice.   
  
She was in her room, Ken and Nagi at the window. Ken's hand was stretched out towards her, though he didn't come closer.  
  
"You're safe now," he said softly. "They're gone, no one will hurt you." A feeling of calm, safety and love flowed through her, and she collapsed, fighting more tears as best she could.  
  
A moment later, she felt the bed shift and strong arms gather her up. "It's okay, love," came the whisper into her hair as she was rocked slowly. The feeling of being wrapped in love and comfort was stronger now and she let herself give in to it. The tears started to flow harder, and her body shuddered as she sobbed out her helplessness and terror.  
  
"I'm here for you," came the soft reassurance. "I'll always be here for you."  
  
The gentle rubbing motion on her back helped to calm her, as did the rocking and soft words. With a hiccup and a sniffle, she lifted her head and opened her eyes from where she'd been hiding in Ken's shirt. A tissue hovered before her and she plucked it out of the air to blow her nose. A part of her mind wondered at how easily she'd adjusted to the thought of floating tissues but the rest just relaxed into the warm, caring embrace she found herself in.   
  
"Feeling a little better?" asked the soft voice in her hair. Sniffling again, she rubbed at her eyes and looked at Ken, nodding very slightly.   
  
"You. . ." she took a deep breath. "You stopped them?" she asked.  
  
Ken nodded. "I. . . Nagi and I were dancing and I just knew something was wrong. We ran upstairs and bashed down the door and saw. . ." he shuddered, gripping her tightly for a moment before relaxing. "I don't remember much beyond seeing that guy. . ." He shook his head and she could feel the angry tension in him. He practically vibrated with conflicting emotions.   
  
A couple of moments passed. "Did they. . .?" came the hesitant question.  
  
She trembled and shook her head. "It's fuzzy, but no. I remember the one guy laughing about drugging the salsa, then Hiro was going to. . . to. . . then he was knocked away." She struggled with the memory. "You were going to kill them, weren't you?" she asked caught between feeling secure and revolted by the knowledge. That someone would go that far to protect her was amazing, but that she was going to be the reason for those deaths. . . The sense of security won out and she curled up in Ken's arms. He was Ken, he was safe; she could feel it.  
  
She let the comfort sink into her a little bit longer before she really noticed Nagi sitting on the window ledge, half in and half out of the window.  
  
"Thank you," she said, projecting her voice just loud enough that the telekinetic should be able to hear her.  
  
"There's no need for thanks," was the barely heard reply.  
  
Aya-chan almost smiled at that. She didn't really know the young man on the window ledge, but she'd almost expected him to say something like that. It was something that she would say, or Ken.   
  
"Thank you anyway. Sorry about ruining your night."  
  
She felt Ken's arms spasm around her and knew he was hurt by what she'd said.   
  
"You didn't ruin anything," he reprimanded gently. "~You~ didn't do anything wrong."  
  
She nodded against his chest, not wanting to argue when, intellectually, she knew he was right. Emotionally though, she didn't know what to think. Everything was a confused and painful knot of fear and anger.  
  
Not wanting to inflict her tangled feelings on her friend, knowing how sensitive he was to people's feelings, especially hers, she pulled away a bit from his embrace.  
  
Ken resisted for a moment before looking at her with a questioning expression.   
  
"I. . . I think I need to sleep off the drugs," she said, making an effort to keep her voice steady. No matter what Ken said, she knew all of this had ruined their plans. She knew that he would stay with her all night if she asked, but she wasn't going to do that to him. He and Nagi had wanted some time together, and she didn't want her. . . carelessness to interfere anymore.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Ken, sounding very uncertain, almost as if he knew that she wasn't. He probably did know - she didn't imagine that she was hiding much right now.  
  
She nodded reluctantly, and after a moment of hesitation, he eased her onto the bed and stepped away. He was clearly upset with her decision, but she guessed that he didn't want to push her.  
  
Aya-chan watched as Ken backed slowly towards the window where Nagi was perched looking like he was fighting with himself. He wasn't the only one having an internal battle however.   
  
As soon as he moved to leave, Aya-chan felt what little confidence she had start to seep away. She had to fight this. If she fell apart after something like this, how could she hope to protect her family? How could she honestly call herself Weiss? Biting down on the insides of her cheeks she watched as Ken hovered between returning to her and leaving. She hoped he left because if he stayed, she knew she'd go completely to pieces.   
  
Nagi leaned towards his boyfriend and whispered something too soft for Aya-chan to catch, and Ken nodded slowly. "If you need me, just call, okay?" he said before climbing out the window. Nagi had backed away, most likely back to the trunk, and Ken made his way onto the branch and out of sight.  
  
Alone, still feeling drugged and sluggish she tried to force away her growing panic. She had to be strong. Her mind, though, refused to settle. She kept going over events of the night. The persistent flirting of Hiro and his friends, the weighted down and dizzy feeling when the drugs hit her. The feeling of groping hands peeling away her clothing. Knowing that she was alone - that there was no one to rescue her.  
  
Trembling violently, she curled into a fetal position, arms wrapped protectively around her body, clutching at herself in a desperate attempt to quell her fear. She tried to remind herself that she was safe at home. Ken was next door, her brother, Omi, and Youji were upstairs. Nagi was probably still in the tree. Nothing could happen to her here; she was safe. She didn't need to be rescued because she already had been.   
  
The memories, however, kept resurfacing. She couldn't move properly - not then and not now. She couldn't fight back because her mind was numb like her body. She was alone. There was no one there to help. She was all alone again.  
  
The trembling grew worse, and she bit her fist trying not to cry out. She couldn't do it. She couldn't be alone. Maybe next time no one would be there; no one would make it stop. Crying now she looked up, wild eyed at the sound of someone on her window sill. She couldn't move fast enough. It was going to happen again.  
  
"Aya, Aya, it's me," came a soothing voice. "Let me help you," it said. "You don't have to be alone. Let me help you take away the fear."  
  
  
Blinking rapidly, Aya-chan finally realized that Ken had returned to her room. Her thoughts and emotions swirled chaotically within her before latching on to one thing.   
  
Ken could make the fear go away.   
  
He had stopped the terror earlier. He had stopped ~them~. He had made her feel loved.   
  
She wouldn't have to be alone.  
  
Relaxing a bit, she let him approach again and wrap her in his strong arms. Ken could help chase the fear away.   
  
Looking up from Ken's comforting embrace, she spied Nagi in the window.  
  
"How?" she called out softly, voice shaking slightly. "How did you deal with this? Feeling scared and helpless? Feeling alone?"  
  
He turned slightly, and she could see the moonlight glistening off his still wet cheeks. "People who care," he replied in the same tone. "Schuldich showing me what it was ~supposed~ to be like helped a lot too. Having someone reassure that it ~wasn't~ your fault." He looked away for a moment then looked back. "It doesn't go away completely, but it stops being as bad."  
  
She nodded slightly relaxing even further. It was more comforting, somehow, knowing that he said it never stopped hurting. It wasn't a feeling that she thought would leave her, and if he'd said otherwise, he'd be lying, and she'd know it. She wondered if she could let someone do for her what Schuldich did for Nagi. Curling deeper into Ken's arms, she thought that maybe Ken would be safe.  
  
"It really helps?" she asked the telekinetic.  
  
"It helped me," he replied carefully. "I think it could help you too."  
  
She nodded against Ken's chest and turned to look at the man she thought about as her best friend, practically a twin. She thought that maybe she could go all the way with him - he loved her and they'd played at kissing and sex before, though it was mostly for show. He was also projecting an aura of protective love that warmed her to the core. She didn't know Nagi well enough, and she couldn't really picture him with anyone but Ken now, and as comforting it was knowing that he'd survived what she was feeling, the idea of the three of them was a bit too much for her to take.   
  
Her brother wasn't even worth considering. Though she played at being twins with Ken, she knew that he wasn't really her brother, just an attractive best friend. Besides, even if she was so inclined, she couldn't picture telling her Oniichan the reasons behind the action. He'd probably blame himself and that would only make matters worse.  
  
Youji was a possibility, she thought, but she didn't know if it would be a good idea. Despite his reputation as a playboy, she'd never seen him take a girl, or a guy for that matter, home, and he never seemed to spend the night out. He was also the one in the group who was most like her true brother in his treatment of her, and the idea of sleeping with him was too much like the idea of sleeping with her Oniichan.  
  
Omi, well Omi was Omi, and he was in love with her brother. He would probably be willing to help her, but somehow she didn't think he had much experience with sex at all, and it would only lead to fumbling. She didn't think that was what she needed. Besides, he felt more like a brother in a brotherly way than she was comfortable with. Unlike Ken.  
  
Looking back at Ken, she thought it over. He ~was~ the person she was most comfortable with, her best friend whom she shared everything with. He loved her and she knew it. He was with Nagi, and she thought that he liked the telekinetic a lot, but she knew that Nagi would understand if she asked. He was also experienced - very experienced. And he already knew ~why~ she was asking.  
  
Closing her eyes she thought about her options. She'd pictured her first time to be romantic with her love, but with her secret role in Weiss and her chances of being captured and killed, or worse, maybe it would be a good idea to follow Nagi's suggestion. She thought that if she'd actually been raped that she might not even feel comfortable with Ken, let alone anyone else - maybe if she made love now, the possibility of future rape might not be quite as bad.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she looked again at her best friend. "Ken," she whispered. "Could you show me what it's supposed to be like? Could you make love to me so that I don't have to be afraid anymore?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken held Aya-chan, rocking her gently as she thought about Nagi's words.   
He hadn't expected Nagi to have experienced what Aya-chan had gone through, if only because he was so competent with his powers, but then the girl was an accomplished fighter as well - it took drugs to beat her, and probably him as well. That Nagi had used sex as a therapy for near-rape was definitely a surprise, especially the hint that ~Mastermind~ had been the one who cared enough to be there for him. The telepath had always appeared to be cruel and manipulative and no one you'd go to for help, but he supposed that if looks could be deceiving in Ken he supposed they could be in Schuldich as well.   
  
he thought. It still seemed strange to Ken though.  
  
Distracted by his thoughts, it took him a moment to register Aya-chan's quiet question. Blinking in surprise he looked into her eyes, trying to determine if she really meant what she was asking. She seemed sincere, almost desperate, but still uncertain.   
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, though he suspected that he already knew her answer. If making love had helped Nagi, it would probably help her, and he couldn't see her asking anyone else to do this.  
  
He felt her nod against his chest and he glanced at he boyfriend. The telekinetic nodded slightly and climbed out the window onto the branch. "I'll be at the tree," he said softly before moving away.  
  
"Are you really sure?" he asked her. "I know you always wanted to save your first time for someone you loved,"  
  
Her smile was small, and a little shaky, but a smile nonetheless. "I may not be ~in love~ with you, Ken, but I do love you. I just didn't want my first time to be meaningless."  
  
Ken stroked her cheek gently and nodded. "If you change your mind, tell me and I'll stop," he said softly.  
  
She smiled quickly then bit her lip, leaning into his hand. Sliding his fingertips along her jaw, he tilted her head slightly and kissed her.  
  
The kiss was different from anything they'd shared before. Instead of the flirtatious passion, it was soft and gentle as he tried to put all of the love he had for her into it. After a brief moment she responded just as delicately.   
  
Breaking off the kiss, Ken let his lips trail along her jaw to her ear where he nibbled the lobe before proceeding down the column of her neck. Aya-chan's soft gasp urged him on, increasing his determination to make this the most memorable experience she could have.  
  
Still cradling her in his lap, Ken supported her with one arm, tracing light patterns on the skin of her shoulder, while he gently caressed her breasts through the thin fabric of her tank top. She tensed slightly at the touch and he murmured soothingly to her as he moved to kiss her deeply. Once she relaxed again he began massaging her breast gently, feeling the nipple harden under his palm. The girl moaned lightly into the kiss and Ken moved away, nuzzling her face and neck, placing light kisses over her skin.  
  
Sliding his hand over her stomach, Ken felt the edge of the blue top and slid his fingers underneath the hem, gently stroking the skin it revealed. Aya-chan tensed again, and he kissed her, trying to sooth the fear away while not allowing himself to get angry at the boys who'd made her so afraid. His anger wouldn't help make her more comfortable.  
  
She calmed again under his gentle, non-threatening touch and Ken allowed his hand to explore a little bit more, tickling its way toward her breasts once again. Her skin was flushed with warmth and Ken hoped he could keep this pace up. He'd never been with a virgin before, especially one who meant as much to him as Aya-chan did, and he didn't want this to be anything other than special.   
  
Cupping her breast, he played with the nipple drawing little gasps of pleasure from the girl in his arms. Turning slightly, he lowered them both to the bed so that he lay on his side looking down on her, hand still caressing her under her shirt. Placing feather light kisses across her neck and shoulders, he inched her tank top up her torso before lifting her enough to pull it over her head.  
  
He noticed her trembling and whispered soft reassurances into her ear as he stroked her skin. Moving slowly, he kissed his way down to her left breast before taking the pert nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over it expertly while lightly pinching the other one. She moaned again and Ken knew that she was enjoying herself, and, despite her nervousness, she wasn't really afraid of him.  
  
Switching his attention to the other breast he repeated the action, except that this time he blew on the damp skin causing her to gasp at the sensation. Grinning at her reaction he looked into her half lidded eyes and winked before kissing and licking his way down her stomach to her navel. Circling the small indentation he poked his tongue in causing her to squirm and giggle at him, pushing his head away.   
  
"It tickles," she protested.   
  
Ken smirked before tickling her belly again with his tongue. Sliding his way back up her body he kissed her again, tongue exploring her mouth as if it were the first time. With his right hand he traced his way down her body, echoing the trip he'd done moments before with his tongue. This time he allowed his fingers to stray into the waistband of her jeans.  
  
The movement was slight, but he could feel her pull away from him, so, instead of continuing, he moved back upwards and unbuttoned his own shirt so that he could feel her skin against his. Taking one of her hands, he placed it on his chest.   
  
"Do whatever feels good to you," he whispered huskily. "If it bothers me I'll tell you to stop."  
  
She blinked and nodded, shy smile teasing the corners of her mouth. Leaning down for another kiss, he raised himself on one arm so that he was above her. Long nails scraped lightly across his skin and he shivered in anticipation. His satin jeans were very confining, but he didn't want to scare her by taking them off yet. He knew that he was going to have to go very slowly to avoid hurting her more than he helped. He wished that he was psychic so that he could convey what he thought and felt in a way she'd be sure to understand. Instead, he would just have to settle for showing her with his actions.  
  
Aya-chan's hands slid around to his back, tracing his spine before moving to push his shirt off his shoulders. Pausing for a moment, he shrugged the shirt off before settling back down.   
  
"You okay so far?" he asked her quietly.  
  
She nodded hesitantly, then smiled a bit more strongly.   
  
Looking at her he reached down and undid the ties on her braids and loosened them before fanning her hair out. Smiling slightly he shrugged. "I like it better down."  
  
Running his hand up the side of her face and into her hair he lowered himself to kiss her again. He traced her lips and was pleasantly surprised when she opened her mouth and returned his kiss with more enthusiasm.   
  
Lowering himself more fully on top of her, he lay lightly against her body, skin to skin, his satin clad erection pressing into her thigh. She gasped into the kiss, nails digging into his back before she flattened her hands and slowly trailed her leg up to hook it over his hip.   
  
Ken rocked his hips and smiled against her lips as she moaned in response. Her fingertips traced the muscles in his arm until she reached his hand which was kneading her breast. Grasping it she picked it up and placed it against the front of her jeans.  
  
Moving cautiously in case she changed her mind, Ken expertly undid the button and fly of the jeans. Her panties were small, blue and silky, and they both moaned as he caressed them. Slipping his fingers downwards, he caressed her through the silk fabric teasing her until he found her clit.  
  
Aya-chan gasped and tilted her hips into his hand. Grinning into the skin of her neck, Ken teased her, liking the way her breath hitched at a particularly strong sensation. That sound, the catch in her breathing, was really getting to him. He longed to strip out of the remainder of his clothing, to strip her out of hers, but he waited for her cue.  
  
It didn't take long.  
  
Hands traced their way down his back, tightening on his skin before relaxing again. They moved to squeeze his satin-clad ass then rose again and inserted themselves under the waistband. Moaning, Ken rubbed his hardened cock against Aya-chan's thigh, waiting for her reaction; hoping it was postitive.   
  
It was. The girl clutched at him and pressed upwards into his hand, rubbing deliberately against his groin causing both of them to moan. Sliding his hand upwards, he slipped it underneath the panties letting his fingers stroke her wet heat without a barrier. She gasped and Ken felt hands pressing against his pants, trying to push them out of the way.  
  
Rolling to his side, Ken pulled his hand free and undid his pants. He wiggled carefully out of them, enjoying the harsh contrast of Aya-chan's blue jeans against his sensitive skin. Placing his hand back where it had been before, he waited for her to get comfortable with his nakedness before proceeding.  
  
A hand stroked and kneaded the firm flesh of his ass and Ken's eyes fluttered in pleasure as he felt the tips of her nails dig lightly into him. Feeling her head move he found himself looking at her tousled hair as she leaned against his chest, looking down his body at his throbbing cock which rested against her thigh.  
  
"You can touch it if you want," he whispered, voice sounding rough and deep.  
  
The girl didn't answer, but she did allow one hand to trail over his hip, a single finger trailing along his length. Ken shuddered at the sensual innocence in that touch. Moaning, he nuzzled the dark hair, trying to resist the urge to thrust against her. More fingers joined the first, and Ken found an almost continuous moan vibrating past his lips. Her hands were teasing him to distraction, making him want to shoot right then and there. He nearly lost it when the hand closed firmly but gently around his hardened flesh.   
  
Aya-chan tilted her head back again and Ken captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Her hand clenched spastically, but not hard enough to hurt. In fact, it just inflamed him more. He bucked his hips into her hand, panting against her skin as he licked and nibbled along her jaw.  
  
Suddenly Ken felt his shaft released as Aya-chan shifted away from him. Opening his eyes in hazy concern he looked at her. He didn't think that she was scared, but he was having trouble trying to make his mind function properly. Ken's hand was suddenly freed from where it had been caressing Aya-chan's clit and he realized that she was actually trying to wiggle out of her jeans. Not wanting to startle her, he let her do the work herself, and soon she was settling back against him, skin to skin.  
  
It felt fantastic.  
  
Catching her lips in a deep kiss, he thrilled at the feeling of her tongue tangling with his. It was exhilarating to feel her respond to passionately, and when they broke the kiss, both were breathing rapidly.   
  
Rolling slightly above her, Ken began kissing and licking his way down her body. He paused to tease her nipples, suckling at them before pulling back and blowing lightly over them making her shiver and clutch at his hair. Venturing further downwards, he tickled her stomach with kisses, thrusting his tongue into her navel, mimicking the actions he hoped to be taking later.   
  
Feeling curly hair brush against his chin, Ken looked up and caught the lust-glazed expression of his new lover. With a sudden grin, the young man dipped lower and gave her hot, wet flesh a sweep with his tongue. The gasp he got in response was well worth the wait. Loving any kind of oral play, Ken threw himself into eating Aya-chan out and making her thrash in mindless pleasure.  
  
Manipulating her clit with his thumb, he thrust his tongue into her, enjoying the thrill of her pleasure so much that her words took a moment to penetrate his mind.  
  
"Please, Ken," she moaned.  
  
Pausing, he looked up and caught her eyes. "Please?" he asked huskily.  
  
"I need you," she whispered. "Please."   
  
Ken felt strong legs wrap around his shoulders and he eased himself upwards.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Aya-chan nodded wildly. "Now,"  
  
Ken shuddered and slid his body up along hers until he rested over her. Feeling his erection brush against her wet entrance he looked deeply into her eyes before sliding part way in. He used one hand to strok her clit, bringing her back up to the brink of orgasm. While she was trembling in the pleasure, he thrust the rest of the way in, stroking her rapidly to distract her from the pain as he took her virginity.   
  
He heard her pained gasp and felt her nails dig into his shoulders for a moment, holding himself frozen within her, until he felt her begin to relax again. He was having trouble concentrating as her inner walls contracted on his cock. Knowing he was about to lose it, he lowered his mouth to her breast while he fingers focussed lower. It only took a few moments before he felt her body tense. Sealing his lips over hers he caught her scream of pleasure as she orgasmed. The intensity of emotions and the tightness as her tunnel clenched his shaft, sent him over the edge into oblivion as well.  
  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N  
This is my first completed lemon and definitely my first het one. I have no real idea how well it turned out. For all those dedicated yaoi lovers, most of the lemons in this series will be yaoi, but some, when necessary for the storyline (like this one) will be het. I hope I didn't freak anyone out or scare you off. ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Shades of Gray 9 / ?  
AUTHOR: Hana-changohana_chan@yahoo.ca  
CATEGORY: dark, angst, yaoi,  
PAIRINGS: (Nagi) x Ken x Nagi Omi+Aya, (Nagi) x Ken x Aya Others later.  
RATING: varies - NC-17 for this chapter - het lemon in this chapter.  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, het, language, lemon  
SPOILERS: The series, Dramatic Precious, Dramatic Image III -Schwarz,   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, Schwarz, or anything connected to them. I make no money from this either.  
ARCHIVE: FanFiction.Net http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=81835  
NOTES: The fic WILL still make sense if you don't know the Dramatic CDs, but it might be a bit of a spoiler.   
  
FEEDBACK: Please! This is my first WK fic and I'd like to hear what people think so I'll continue writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ scene break ~emphasis~   
::telepathy:: //phone or headset// ***vision***  
  
Shades of Gray  
Chapter 9  
  
Nagi stared with unfocused eyes at the window to Aya-chan's room. He wasn't entirely certain what to think about the events of the night thus far. On one hand, the time he'd spent with Ken at the club had been one of the best experiences of his life. He'd never really felt comfortable letting himself go like that before, and he still didn't, unless he thought about Ken. The Weiss assassin had a way of breaking through his inhibitions, which actually proved to be very rewarding in a wicked sort of way.  
  
On the other hand, however, the experience with Aya-chan was very disturbing both for her and for the memories it dredged up in him. He was relieved to know that she had someone to go to the way he'd had, but he wondered what would happen next. He didn't know why, but he doubted that a romantic connection would develop between the two. They were a lot like he and Schuldich were - very much like siblings except in this one instance where they were much more. He didn't know Ken all that well since they'd not really had much time to ~talk~ to each other since they'd started spending the nights together, but he got the impression that Ken preferred men though he swung either way.  
  
Looking up again, he wondered how the two were doing, if it had worked. He hoped that it would, not wanting to think about how it would affect the two if it didn't. A moment later however, Ken appeared in the window moving to sit on the sill. Nagi kept his position on the branch until he saw the other man beckon him with a wave.   
  
Walking along the tree limb, Nagi approached the window, using his powers to steady himself. "How is she?" he asked quietly, peering into the room. Aya-chan was curled up under the sheet, mostly shadowed from the moonlight, but Nagi thought that she was sleeping.  
  
"I think it worked," was the soft response. "I don't think she's 'better' per se, but I think that eventually she will be. She was definitely enjoying herself but. . ."  
  
Nagi nodded. "That's a good sign," he commented softly. "How she reacts when she wakes up again will be a better indication though."  
  
Ken sighed and leaned his head back against the window frame. "I just hope I did the right thing. I mean, she's still drugged. What if I misread her?"   
  
The Weiss assassin looked away, but Nagi reached up and turned his face back. "I think it will be fine," he said. "I've been there. I know what it feels like to be drugged and scared, and to have someone you trust be there when you need it the most." Searching the dark eyes, Nagi sent out a comforting caress with his powers. "That sense that you aren't alone, that someone cares - that's what's most important. As long as she knows that you didn't use her, that you love her, then she'll make it."  
  
Ken squeezed his eyes shut, but nodded slowly. The kinetic continued to rub calming circles on his back hoping to reassure him. Nagi was a bit surprised when Ken leaned towards him, placing his forehead on the blue-clad shoulder. Nuzzling the tousled brown hair, Nagi let his eyes flutter closed as he wrapped his arms around his still naked boyfriend. He sighed feeling oddly content. It felt like he'd found something he'd never realized he'd missed.   
  
Time passed, though Nagi wasn't sure how much, as he sat there offering and taking comfort from the man in his arms. There was a slight shifting inside the room, and Nagi opened his eyes without otherwise moving or stopping his phantom massage. Aya-chan's eyes glinted slightly in the moonlight showing that she'd woken up and was watching them.   
  
Catching her gaze he watched the expressions playing across her face as she bit her lip lightly. Sending his powers towards her, he gently brushed a lock of hair from her face before mentally squeezing her hand. She blinked in surprise then smiled slightly. The glitter of wetness on her cheeks caused the telekinetic to pull back from Ken a bit.   
  
Ken moved slowly out of Nagi's embrace and looked up at him, a question clearly in his eyes. Nodding into the direction of the room he watched Ken turn to look then hold out a hand to the girl on the bed. After a moment of hesitation she got up, wrapping the bedsheet around her, and crossed over to the window.   
  
The nude man on the windowsill enfolded her in his arms much the same way that Nagi had been holding him moments ago. Nagi almost expected to feel a surge of jealousy, but in fact he felt nothing of the sort. Looking at her, he saw a kindred spirit, a sister, and though he didn't know her well, he knew that he'd protect her in any way he could.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya-chan woke slowly, blinking into the silvery darkness, trying to place herself. She recognized her room almost immediately frowned slightly at the shadows on the floor. Looking up she blinked in confusion at the two figures on her windowsill. The events of the night came back to her and seeing Nagi holding Ken in such a comforting and protective manner made feel suddenly alone.   
  
She longed to feel Ken's arms around her again, comforting her, making her feel loved and protected as he had earlier. She bit her lip, resisting the urge to go over to them - she didn't want to disturb them with her problems. Looking up again, she locked eyes with Nagi and felt something brush her hair from her eyes and the reassuring pressure of a hand in hers though there was nothing there. The show of kind understanding made the tears she'd been holding back slip down her cheeks as she watched Nagi pull away from Ken.  
  
Turning towards her, Ken blinked then held out his arm, a gentle smile on his lips. Hesitating for a moment she made her decision and climbed out of her bed, wrapping the sheet around herself as got up. Moving towards the window, she felt Ken's arm draw her in and she sagged into his embrace. Unseen hands hugged her as well as she broke down, crying softly.   
  
As her best friend cradled her she wondered why he'd slept with her. She knew what had happened, and though it was a bit vague but she was sure that Ken loved her. At least she thought so. The emotions she was attributing to him could have been something she'd imagined because of the drugs. Tensing slightly, she whimpered only to feel hands reassuring her, a voice murmuring softly into her hair and the most intense feeling of love and protectiveness she'd ever felt before.  
  
Blinking her tear damp eyes, she looked at Ken in confusion. He smiled gently at her and leaned down to kiss her. The intensity of the kiss reassured her that what she'd felt ~hadn't~ been simply a fantasy. Blinking, she turned to look at Nagi who was still perched outside her window. She wasn't sure what to say to him - he'd helped her, both at the club and here, and she didn't want to exclude him, but she felt too fragile to do anything other than smile slightly.  
  
An invisible hand cupped her face and he smiled encouragingly back. "I understand," he said softly. "Take it one step at a time. I'll go back to the tree."  
  
Before he could move, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He returned the pressure and lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it before making his way back to the tree.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Ken, looking into her eyes. Aya-chan nodded shyly. When her friend made as if to get up, she stopped him with a kiss and let the sheet slip slowly from her body as he teased her mouth.   
  
Leaning against the firm chest, Aya-chan lost herself in the kiss, savouring the feeling of strong arms around her, caressing her expertly. The sense of safety, love, and lust enveloped her and she moaned deeply as they broke apart.   
  
"Do you want to go back to the bed?" Ken asked huskily. "If we stay here we're going to give Nagi one hell of a show."  
  
Aya-chan felt her cheeks flush and she looked out the window. Nagi was sitting with his back to the tree trunk, looking at his hands as if trying to ignore them. The image of the younger man in the throes of passion as she'd him before, however, lodged itself in her mind, followed shortly by the one time she'd seen Ken in his window seduction.  
  
An erotic tingle started in the pit of her stomach and she ducked her face behind her hair to hide her blush. She couldn't believe that it turned her on so much to think about watching one or both of the guys masturbating. The idea of seeing them do more than that together made her lick her lips, but she knew she couldn't really handle that right now, if ever.  
  
Ken chuckled and slid a hand down her back to knead her ass. "You want to put on a show, or see one?" he asked almost as if he read her mind.  
  
She gasped slightly as he nibbled on her ear, then frowned in disappointment as he stepped back. A sexy smirk crossed his lips as he looked at her, then out at Nagi and back again. Stooping to pick up the discarded sheet, ran one corner of it along the contours of his chest before folding it quickly and placing it on the windowsill. Licking his lips, he straddled the ledge, back to the wall, and began running his hands sensually over his body.  
  
Aya-chan's breath caught as she saw him trace his nipples with one hand while letting the other dance it's way towards his hardened cock. Eyes riveted, she found herself reaching up to touch her own nipples, panting slightly at the erotic image before her.   
  
There was a sharp gasp from Ken and he arched his back, eyes shifting from her to Nagi. Following her gaze she saw that Nagi was massaging the front of his velvet pants while watching as Ken pleasured himself. There was a light brush against her hair and she met the kinetic's eyes. Thinking about what Ken experienced with the younger man she felt a rush of lust at the thought of experiencing the same and nodded. A moment later she threw her head back with a moan as invisible hands massaged her breasts and squeezed her nipples.   
  
Ken took her hand and tugged her towards him, drawing her down for a passionate kiss as Nagi's kinetic hands continued to explore her body and Ken's physical ones did the same.  
  
Breathing hard from both the kiss and the amazing sensations tearing through her body, she was swamped with feelings of passion and desire. It was like the first time she'd seen Ken in the window, except it was more intense.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she looked out the window again. Nagi was leaning back against the tree, one hand gripping the bark above his head while the other stroked his exposed erection. Leaning her head against Ken's chest, she licked at his salty skin, biting down when Ken started stroking her clit.   
  
Feeling weak kneed, she was surprised to find herself scooped up and positioned on Ken's lap, legs over top of his. She could feel the heat from his cock against her stomach while his hand continued to stroke her higher into passion. Leaning forward, she captured her friend's lips in a deep kiss, hands gripping his shoulders in an attempt to support herself. She felt herself being lifted and the hot head of Ken's cock nudged her opening.   
  
A long low moan made its way from deep inside her chest that was echoed by Ken as he slid inside her. Eyes fluttering open she looked down at Ken and smiled. Love, passion, and desire filled her as he lifted her up slightly so that he could thrust into her. She could feel Nagi's kinetic hand stroking her breasts and clit in time with Ken's thrusts. Glancing sideways she saw the telekinetic stroking himself faster, eyes glazed with lust as he watched the two of them.  
  
It was too much. She could feel her orgasm approaching as Ken captured her mouth in another kiss. Her mind overloaded as she came, scream of pleasure muffled by Ken's mouth. She felt Ken come as well, pulsing within her as he did.  
  
Slumping against him, panting, she tried to regain her breath as a satisfied lassitude flowed through her. Nuzzling against Ken's shoulder, she turned to see that Nagi had also come and was currently relaxed against the tree, satisfied smile on his lips.   
  
Sleepily she watched as Nagi fixed his clothing and made his way towards them. Part of her mind was telling her that she shouldn't have enjoyed what had just happened as much as she did, that it was unlike her to behave in such a manner, but she couldn't gather the energy to care beyond the comfortable warmth she felt now.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly as Nagi perched next to them.  
  
The young man smiled shyly and ran a hand through his hair. Making a quick decision, Aya-chan leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips causing both of them to blush.  
  
"I. . . I'd better go now, I guess," said Nagi, still smiling.  
  
Climbing off Ken's lap, Aya-chan reached out and touched Nagi's hand. "Thanks again," she said. "I really mean it."  
  
"You don't need to thank me,"  
  
"I think she already did," Ken said with a fond grin.  
  
"Ken, could you. . .?" she trailed off without completing the question.  
  
He nodded. "Let me say goodbye?"  
  
Aya-chan smiled again and put on the oversized t-shirt she often slept in and slipped out to the bathroom to give the two some privacy. When she came back several minutes later, Nagi was gone and Ken was sitting on her bed in a pair of Navy boxers.   
  
"Ready to sleep?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Staying here? Not at all." He opened his arms and she walked over and let him enfold her. Aya-chan's bed wasn't very big so as they settled down, she found herself curled up in his arms. It felt safe there, and with Ken's chest warming her back and his arms curled protectively around her she fell asleep feeling more loved than she had for a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nagi closed the front door as quietly as he could. It was much later than he'd expected to arrive home, and he wasn't sure if anyone was waiting up for him. Making his way past the living room he caught the faint glow of a lamp and looked in seeing Crawford sitting comfortably in an armchair, novel on his lap.   
  
"How is the girl?" he asked.  
  
Nagi blinked in surprise. "Uh, she's still a bit shaken up but she's doing a lot better," he replied. He assumed that the precog was talking about Aya-chan but he had no idea ~why~ he wanted to know.   
  
"Good," was the curt response. "Keep watch on your Weiss Kitten. Something big is coming and he'll be involved."  
  
Feeling very odd about the entire conversation, Nagi nodded. He knew that he shouldn't be surprised at anything Crawford said anymore, but fraternizing with the enemy was the last thing he thought he would be encouraged to do.  
  
"It's okay that I see Ken?" he asked.  
  
Crawford nodded. "The two of you are tied together in the future. The girl is also important, and probably the rest of Weiss as well."   
  
Shrugging Nagi watched the American turn and leave the room. The man paused briefly and looked over his shoulder. "You should take comfort where you can," he said then left.  
  
Nagi sighed; he wished that the man could be less cryptic at times and actually ~explain~ what he saw, but he knew better than to expect it.   
  
Using his powers to turn off the light, Nagi made his way to his own room, thinking about what had happened that night. The experience with Ken and Aya-chan had been one of the strangest of his life, but somehow it seemed right. He didn't particularly see her as much more than a friend or sister, but using his powers to give both of them pleasure had been very enjoyable. He knew that he preferred men, but the image of the two of them had been very erotic.  
  
Thinking about the reason the three of them had been interacting that way however was disturbing, and stirred up his own memories. Nagi tried to banish the thoughts and go to sleep, but they wouldn't go away. He kept picturing himself helpless, unable to use his powers as he was pawed and stripped. He remembered being unable to use his voice to do more than whimper as he was bent over the desk though he silently screamed in terror unable even to struggle.   
  
Then Schuldich was there. The telepath had heard his silent cries and had come to his rescue. Schuldich who had taken him home and comforted him and showed him that sex didn't have to be terrifying.   
  
Sitting up in bed, Nagi wrapped the blankets around himself, trembling slightly. He couldn't stay here like this, reliving that moment. He knew from experience that if he tried to sleep he'd see the scene over and over except that Schuldich wouldn't be there to save him in the nightmare. Crawford's last words suddenly came back to him: 'take comfort where you can'.   
  
Climbing out of bed he left his room and stood before the last door in the hallway, biting his lip in indecision. Finally he took a deep breath and eased the door open allowing the faint light from the hallway to illuminate the sleeping figure. Entering the room he closed the door again and moved to stand before the bed, shifting from foot to foot in indecision. An emerald green eye opened sleepily and a pale arm snaked out, lifting the edge of the covers up. Sighing in relief, Nagi crawled under the covers and in Schuldich's protective embrace he finally fell asleep knowing that he was safe.  
  
TBC. 


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Shades of Gray 10 / ?  
AUTHOR: Hana-changohana_chan@yahoo.ca  
CATEGORY: dark, angst, yaoi,  
PAIRINGS: (Nagi) x Ken x Nagi Omi+Aya, (Nagi) x Ken x Aya, Others later.  
RATING: varies - PG for this chapter   
WARNINGS: Yaoi, het, language, lemon  
SPOILERS: The series, Dramatic Precious, Dramatic Image III -Schwarz,   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, Schwarz, or anything connected to them. I make no money from this either.  
ARCHIVE: FanFiction.Net http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=81835  
NOTES: The fic WILL still make sense if you don't know the Dramatic CDs, but it might be a bit of a spoiler.   
  
FEEDBACK: Please! This is my first WK fic and I'd like to hear what people think so I'll continue writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ scene break ~emphasis~   
::telepathy:: //phone or headset// ***vision***  
  
Shades of Gray  
Chapter 10  
  
It was raining. Omi had left to be with his grandfather, hoping to start a new life now that they'd been released from Kritiker's service while he had stayed behind unable to conceive of a life where he wasn't Weiss, unable to stop thinking about Shion and how to defeat him once and for all. Kikyou's words echoed in his mind as he thought of the man who had haunted his dreams for years. Had he really wanted death? Absolution? Did he have regrets?  
  
"Of course you do, Ran," came a familiar voice.  
  
"Kikyou," he replied. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why am I ever her, Ran?" was the answer. "You do have regrets, you want absolution. You're a killer after all, a killer like me."  
  
"It's not true. I'm not like you."  
  
"Really? What are you? A simple florist? I think not. You're a murderer like me, like Shion, like Weiss."  
  
"Leave Weiss out of it," growled the redhead.  
  
"Why?" sneered the other man. "Don't want to think of your precious Omi as a killer do you? He is though just like Ken, like Youji, like. . ."  
  
"That's enough, Kikyou," interrupted someone else.  
  
Turning, Aya was surprised to see Manx standing there glaring at Kikyou. "Manx?" he asked uncertainly. "But you're . . ."  
  
"Dead? I know. So is he." Turning, she looked Aya, appearing pretty much the same as she always had. "Ignore his idiotic babble. He just likes to torment you."  
  
"Me?" protested the other man. "I just speak the truth that Ran here doesn't want to face. He worries about his precious little Omi, and his sweet little sister when really. . ."  
  
"Shut up, you ass," growled the red haired woman as Aya looked on in amazement. He was used to Kikyou popping up in his dreams but Manx was new and he wasn't really sure what to make of their bickering.  
  
"Oh, shut up, both of you,"  
  
Aya shook his head. He wasn't really as surprised as he should have been at seeing that Birman was there as well - all he needed now was Shion and he'd have an entire collection of dead people he'd had a close working relationship with at one time or another.  
  
"Birman?" he asked.  
  
"Hello, Aya," she said. "Sorry to disturb you sleep like this. Normally Manx and I don't bother interrupting when he annoys you, but he's getting irritating now. I wouldn't really worry too much about Omi and your sister - he's more than capable of taking care of himself, and Aya-chan has Weiss to back her up and to help keep her safe enough."  
  
"Why do you two have to ruin things?" asked Kikyou. "He needs these discussions; I'm the only one who understands him after all."  
  
"You are not you. . ."   
  
"Manx!" shouted Birman. "You, Kikyou, only understand a part of Aya and you know it. Leave him alone and let him get some real sleep. You too Manx."  
  
The two looked sullenly at each other before they flickered and vanished. Birman turned to Aya.   
  
"Sorry about that," she apologized. "Those two just don't get along. Go back to sleep and don't underestimate Aya-chan; she's a strong girl. Just focus on yourself and Omi for now, and watch out - something big is happening and you'll need to be prepared."  
  
With that, Birman vanished and Aya was left standing alone and terribly confused.  
  
  
  
Aya woke with a start surprised to find that it ~wasn't~ raining at all and he was in his bed. He frowned at the ceiling thinking about the bizarre dream. He was used to having Kikyou appear in his dreams - the man had been doing it since Aya had killed him all those years ago. But Manx and Birman were new. He wondered if he was destined to have dreams about people who were dead because of him.  
  
Sighing, he climbed out of bed, knowing that he wasn't likely to get much sleep now and pulled on a pair of sweat pants. Picking up his katana from its sword rack he went downstairs towards the briefing room. He paused before Aya-chan's door but decided to continue on past it. He'd promised himself that he'd respect her privacy, and he remembered hearing her in her room before he'd fallen asleep. He'd waited up for her in his own room so that she couldn't accuse him of babying her.  
  
Entering the briefing room he shoved some of the furniture aside, clearing a space before he began to practice. It was a task that relaxed him, let his mind drift as his training took over, guiding him through the exercises.   
  
He didn't really want to think about Kikyou, so he decided to focus on what he'd been dreaming of before he'd been interrupted. Omi. It wasn't a difficult task actually, as his mind usually found its way to him whether he wanted it to or not. He often found himself admiring the glint of sun off of the golden hair, the smiles and cheery disposition, the precise, professional manner during missions, the sound of his voice. He was fascinated by the fact that somehow, regardless of what Kikyou said, Omi was still above it all. He ~did~ kill for a living, had in fact been doing it longer than Aya, but somehow Omi didn't let it affect him. While he himself brooded, Youji drank or hid in his room, Ken . . . he didn't really know what Ken did actually, but all of them had some negative way of dealing with what they did, while Omi was. . .normal.   
  
Around Omi, Aya didn't feel like the murderer that Kikyou insisted he was. He didn't see himself as one of the dark beasts rather than one of the White Hunters. He saw hope for the future as well as something of the person he used to be when he was Ran. Aya wished that he could achieve the level of self-acceptance, the sheer normalness that made up Omi, yet at the same time he didn't understand it. He couldn't comprehend how someone could do what they did and ~not~ be overtly influenced by it.   
  
He wasn't naïve enough to believe that Omi ~wasn't~ affected by it at all - if that were the case he'd be one of the dark beasts and Aya wouldn't care for him as much as he did. It was just that Omi seemed to keep it from eating at him somehow - he had kept it from tainting him as it had tainted Aya, Ken, and Youji.   
  
And then there was Aya-chan. He loved her dearly, but he couldn't see how she could stay in the same room with him. He had no idea how she could say that she forgave him, that she still loved him, when he'd killed in her name. He'd tainted her name, yet she stayed. Because of this, he was never really sure how to deal with her. Was he the protective older brother or the man she should keep furthest away from? Was he a confidant, or a burden? He didn't know, and most of the time he wasn't certain which was best.  
  
There was a clatter upstairs and Aya stopped, breathing hard. He glanced at the wall clock and was surprised to see that he'd been practicing for an hour and a half. He did some quick cool down exercises before heading upstairs for a shower and a change of clothes.   
  
  
  
  
Aya looked up from his book as the soft clicking of the keyboard stopped momentarily. He was reading quietly in the briefing room simply because it ~was~ quiet there, and also because Omi was using the computer and it gave the redhead a chance to watch him without being obvious about it. Omi's cheer had done a great deal to help lighten his mood that morning and he wanted to spend more time with him, even if they weren't really talking. The younger man's cheerful presence was what he needed now since he was growing concerned with his sister.  
  
Aya-chan had come down briefly for a bottle of water and some leftovers from the fridge before promptly locking herself in her room again. She'd waved off his concern with what seemed to be a false smile and it bothered Aya. He thought that she was upset about something, but Ken had told him not to worry about it, reassuring him that she was only tired. It didn't stop Aya from worrying however. How would ~Ken~ know what she was feeling anyway? They appeared to be friends, but what did the brunette know that he didn't?  
  
There was a sound of footsteps on the stairs and both Aya and Omi turned to look at the source of the sound.   
  
It was Korat.  
  
Closing his book quickly, Aya sat up straight. Omi crossed the room and bounded up the steps to get Youji and Ken while Aya watched the woman with quiet expectation. He wasn't particularly fond of her, but then he hadn't been too fond of Birman when she'd taken over for Manx either. Thinking of the two women reminded Aya of his odd dream, and he scowled even more.   
  
A moment later Omi returned followed quickly by Ken and Youji. "There's a new mission," she stated quickly. "It's a single man infiltration mission to a club called 'The Harem',"  
  
"A strip club?" asked Youji in surprise. "Why would we need to infiltrate a strip club?"  
  
"Young men have been vanishing from there with a startling frequency in the past few weeks. Employees for the most part, both the strippers and the waiters, and their bodies have been turning up at the harbour. The only connection they have is that they were all recent employees at the club and that they had needle marks in their arms that aren't like the regular track marks of users. Whatever they were injected with was incorporated into their systems completely so we are unable to identify ~what~ was used on them. Your job is to find out who's responsible, as well as what was used on them."  
  
"Um, which one of us did you have in mind?" asked Omi with a slight blush.   
  
"Youji," said Aya bluntly. "He has the most experience with clubs and the like."  
  
The blond in question shook his head. "No good - I've been there as a customer, I'd never be able to get a job there. I ~could~ however work as a contact to whoever ~did~ go in."  
  
Aya frowned. Ken was just too innocent seeming and Omi was. . . there was no way he'd let ~Omi~ go on this mission.  
  
"I was thinking of Omi," the woman said. "He'd get a job with no problems."  
  
"No," said three voices at once leaving Omi blinking in astonishment.   
  
"Omi ~can't~ go," said Youji firmly. "He'd be serving a lot more than drinks before too long and I for one won't help with a mission where one of us has to whore himself to accomplish it."  
  
The younger blond's eyes widened and he blushed deeply. "Besides," said Ken, "I doubt that Omi could pull it off believably with that blush reaction."  
  
Aya nodded. "Omi is needed to do the research here once we get information on whatever was injected into the bodies. I'll go."  
  
The others looked at him sceptically. "No offence, Aya, but you stand out ~way~ too much," drawled Youji. "Besides, I can't really see you stripping, or serving drinks in nothing but a thong."  
  
Blinking in surprise, Aya looked at the oldest member. "A thong?"  
  
Youji smirked and nodded. "That's about the extent of the clothing that the waiters wear. If you don't count the body oil that is. Sometimes they wear transparent gauzy pants, but only sometimes."  
  
Ken smirked at the man. "Just how many times have you gone to this place, Yotan?"  
  
Youji shrugged. "Enough to know what the waiters wear. I stopped going when they switched the management - I didn't like the new feel to the place."  
  
Still smiling a bit, Ken shook his head. "I guess that leaves me," he said reluctantly. "So, when do I start, how long is the mission, and do I get to kill anyone?"  
  
Korat smiled coldly at the brunette. "You start today, it's as long as it takes, and no, you probably don't get to kill anyone unless they try and take you."  
  
"So, basically, there's the potential that I'll be stuck there for weeks."  
  
Nodding, Korat looked to Youji. "You'll be the main contact then since you're known at the club. Radio communication will have to be kept to a minimum in case the place is monitored."  
  
"Of course," muttered the brunette. "If there's nothing else, I'm going to go and get ready." Ken got up quickly and went upstairs. Omi gave them all a concerned glance and followed leaving Youji and Aya alone with Korat.   
  
"I know that this will leave your team short handed for a while, but I'll try to balance your mission load to take that into consideration. Any more questions? No? I'll leave you then." With that she swept up the stairs and, presumably, out of the building.   
  
"Well, that was certainly odd," said Youji softly. "Do you trust her?"  
  
"I have no reason ~not~ to trust her, but Kritiker. . ." Aya shook his head. "Do you think that Ken can handle the mission?"  
  
Youji tilted his head in consideration. "Strangely enough, yes. He may put on the good boy act, but I don't think that he really is one, aside from the assassin thing that is. I understand he goes clubbing a lot so I think he can handle it, especially if he's just a waiter."  
  
"I hope so," said Aya, relieved that neither Omi nor himself would have to go, and feeling guilty at the somewhat selfish thought.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Omi followed Ken up the stairs both relieved and annoyed at the over-protectiveness of the others. It was true that he ~didn't~ want to go on the mission, and for that matter, he didn't want Aya to go on it either, but he hated that all three of them had essentially forbid him from taking it without consulting him first. He supposed that his reaction was somewhat childish, but he couldn't help it - he didn't want to be babied by anyone anymore.  
  
Knocking on Ken's door, he entered when he heard his friend's voice. He wondered if Ken could even pull the mission off - after all, he blushed whenever he ~talked~ about sex, how was he to work in a strip club? Wearing only a thong at that. Glancing at his friend and picturing him in a thong made Omi blush deeply. Definitely not the best line of thought to pursue at the moment.  
  
"What's up, Omi?" asked Ken with a raised eyebrow.   
  
Omi took a deep breath. "Are you sure you can do this mission?" he asked in a rush. "I mean you're such a, well, a good-boy. . ." He trailed off at Ken's snort of disbelief.  
  
"I meant besides Weiss," corrected the blond.  
  
Ken just smirked. I'm not really," Ken said, moving towards his closet.   
  
"What do you mean you're not?"  
  
"Just that, Omi. I haven't been a 'good-boy' since that whole other Weiss team thing. I'm a murderer who enjoys his work, and, in all honesty, I'm a bit of a slut, though I do have a boyfriend at the moment."  
  
Omi's eyes widened as he tried to wrap his mind around what Ken was saying. He knew about Ken's blood lust, though he didn't like to think about it, but the idea of Ken as a slut was simply unbelievable.  
  
Smirking at Omi's obvious disbelief Ken gestured for the younger man to come to the closet. Omi's jaw dropped in shock at the clothes there. There were some casual jeans and t-shirts, but most of the clothes were plastic coated or leather, skin tight by the looks of it, and a lot more scandalous than anything Youji had ever worn.  
  
Laughing, Ken stripped off his t-shirt and tossed it on his bed and pulled out a thin black v-neck t-shirt and pulled it on. Omi watched with embarrassed interest as it clung to every single contour of Ken's torso. It was also practically transparent and Omi could see the darker spots of his friend's nipples through the fabric.  
  
Gulping, Omi turned his back quickly when he saw that Ken was simply going to drop his shorts and continue dressing. The blond found himself very happy to be wearing baggy shorts and a baggy shirt - he'd never really thought of Ken as being sexually desirable before, and he knew that if he continued watching him get dressed, he'd make a fool of himself. Looking up to stare at the wall, he turned beat red when he saw Ken's face grinning at him from the mirror, tight black jeans still unzipped, showing off the other's obvious lack of boxers ~or~ briefs.  
  
Squeaking embarrassingly Omi clapped his hands over his eyes, trying to will his growing erection away. he repeated to himself, with little effect as the man in question chuckled seductively.  
  
"In case you're wondering," Ken said in a low, breathy voice, "I go clubbing whenever I'm bored or stressed. You can look now."  
  
Cautiously peering through his fingers, Omi saw that Ken was indeed dressed, but it didn't really help much since he radiated sex appeal. Trying not to look at his friend, Omi noticed a white business card on the floor. Stooping to pick it up he was surprised to see that it had the name 'The Harem' across the front.  
  
"What?" Omi began.  
  
"You trust appearances too much, Omi," said Ken. "You need to look for less obvious clues if you want to keep close tabs on who people really are. Someone tried to hire me for 'The Harem' already, so I'll have no trouble establishing my cover."  
  
Omi just blinked and said nothing. Things were ~way~ too weird right now. He couldn't believe that he'd been so wrong about Ken. It didn't really seem like a ~bad~ misjudgement really, but his image of Ken was totally different from who Ken seemed to be. He still couldn't really believe it.  
  
"Well," said Ken, "I'm going to say good bye to Aya-chan and tell her that I won't be around for a while. You coming with me, or going downstairs?"  
  
"I'll, uh, go with you," he said, suddenly curious to see what Aya-chan would make of the outfit.   
  
They left the room and went to the next door over where Ken knocked. "It's me, Ken," he said. "Omi's here too. I have a mission that'll take me away for a while."  
  
The door opened a bit and the girl peered out. "Come on in," she said, opening the door wide. "Where are you going?" she asked looking him over. "Those aren't your mission clothes."  
  
Ken grinned. "They are right now," he replied. "I'm going undercover at that strip club called 'The Harem'. I'll probably end up wearing less than this most of the time."  
  
The girl rolled her eyes. "Like that's a problem for ~you~ Mr. Who-needs-a-bedroom. Know how long you'll be gone?"  
  
"Dunno," was the reply. "Couple of weeks at least. Will you be okay?"  
  
She nodded. "I'll be fine. What do you want me to tell your boyfriend?"  
  
"I'll leave it to your discretion. If all else fails, it's a family emergency." Looking at his watch, Ken shook his head. "I'd better get going. You going to come watch me confuse the hell out of Youji and your brother?"  
  
Aya-chan smirked. "Nah, I think I'm going to spend some time on the roof." She suddenly flung herself at Ken, wrapping her arms around him. "Take care, okay?" she said softly.  
  
"Don't worry, Futago," he said, returning her hug and stroking her hair. "If you really need someone to talk to, ~he's~ a good listener, and so's Youji. I want you to be careful too - you know how dangerous it gets at night."  
  
Aya-chan kissed Ken on the cheek. "I'm always careful," she said, though her smile seemed a bit strained.   
  
Ken gave her another quick hug before leaving the room. Omi stood on the threshold a moment longer before smiling at Aya-chan and following Ken towards the others. He was so caught up in thought that he barely noticed the shocked look that Ken got from Aya, and the appraising one he got from Youji. Things were just too strange right now. He wondered how much he'd missed about his teammates if he'd missed something as obvious as Ken's clubbing and Aya-chan's knowledge of it judging by her lack of surprise at the revealing clothing.   
  
One thing was certain, he was definitely going to start paying more attention to the others - he didn't want to miss anything else of importance concerning his Weiss family - they were all he had and he'd do anything to protect them.  
  
TBC. 


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Shades of Gray 11 / ?  
AUTHOR: Hana-changohana_chan@yahoo.ca  
CATEGORY: dark, angst, yaoi,  
PAIRINGS: (Nagi) x Ken x Nagi Omi+Aya, Others later.  
RATING: varies - PG for this chapter   
WARNINGS: Yaoi, het, language, lemon  
SPOILERS: The series, Dramatic Precious, Dramatic Image III -Schwarz,   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, Schwarz, or anything connected to them. I make no money from this either.  
ARCHIVE: FanFiction.Net http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=81835  
NOTES: The fic WILL still make sense if you don't know the Dramatic CDs, but it will be a bit of a spoiler for them.   
  
FEEDBACK: Please! This is my first WK fic and I'd like to hear what people think so I'll continue writing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ scene break ~emphasis~   
::telepathy:: //phone or headset// ***vision***  
  
Shades of Gray  
Chapter 11  
  
Aya-chan sat on the crate on the roof and stared at the night sky. Aside from a brief trip down to the kitchen for some food, she'd been sitting there alone since Ken had told her that he was going on his extended mission. She knew that the others were worried, but it was too much effort to put up her cheerful-innocence mask, not when she still had moments of clarity around being drugged and nearly raped. The memory of absolute helplessness refused to go away, and she clutched the gun in her jacket pocket for some small sense of control.   
  
Deliberately releasing the gun, she focussed instead on what had happened afterwards, Ken and Nagi bursting in for a completely enraged rescue, returning home, making love. . . . Her first time wasn't really how she expected it, but she could honestly say that she had no regrets. Ken had been so thoughtful and gentle that she could hardly think of how it could have been better other than being with someone she was in love with rather than someone she loved as a best friend. What had happened afterwards with Nagi was both strange and wonderful. She knew that she had at least a little bit of exhibitionism in her because she enjoyed the attention she and Ken got when they went clubbing, but she had ~never~ thought that she could actually have sex with someone else watching - she didn't have ~that~ much in common with Ken.   
  
Then again, Nagi was a special case. She'd felt a connection to him from the first time she'd met him, and, though she couldn't explain it, she trusted him. It may have been because Ken trusted him, or because he'd helped her when he barely knew her, but it was okay that ~Nagi~ was there, but she'd never have done anything with anyone else there. Actually, she'd have been too nervous to have done anything in her ~room~ knowing that anyone else was in the tree.  
  
Shaking her head at the inexplicable nature of their. . . psychic threesome from last night she decided to ignore everything relating to it for now. It had been such a ~Ken~ thing to do that she didn't feel like figuring out the details or going over her own motivations and actions anymore - it was too circular and would eventually bring her back to less pleasant thoughts.  
  
Speaking of less pleasant, she wondered what she was going to tell Nagi. She didn't really think that the telekinetic was going to be impressed with the idea that Ken was going to be gone for several weeks - she wasn't and he wasn't her boyfriend. Aya-chan wanted to tell him the straight truth, but she didn't think it would be wise. No matter how much she liked him, and how much Ken trusted him, she didn't think they should mix business with friendship unless they had to. She hoped that telling him he was on an undercover mission would suffice - she didn't really want to lie to him if he insisted on details. From what she knew of Nagi though, she doubted that he'd insist - he didn't really seem the type. He might try to hack into Kritiker files and find out, but he wouldn't interrogate her himself.  
  
There was a soft rattle at one of the windows below, and Aya-chan crept silently to the edge to peer over, hand on her gun though she was pretty sure who it was.   
  
She was right; it was Nagi.  
  
Whistling softly to get his attention, she beckoned with her hand before moving back to the crate. A moment later he was floating up to the roof top where he landed delicately on the parapet that acted like a small wall around the edge.  
  
"How are you feeling?" the young man asked quietly.  
  
"Better," she replied. "I know you don't want to hear it, but thanks again for everything you did last night."  
  
"If I accept your thanks, will you stop thanking me?" asked Nagi with a tiny smile.  
  
Aya-chan grinned. "Yes, I will," she answered.  
  
"I accept your thanks then."   
  
His smile was a bit more noticeable, but not huge. She got the impression that he didn't smile very much and appreciated the fact that he smiled for her - it was like getting her brother to smile - something to remember because it was a rare occurrence.  
  
"So," she said, stretching her legs out and indicating that he take a seat on the crate if he wanted. "What brings you hear so early?"  
  
"I had a question for both you and Ken, is he around?"  
  
The girl shook her head regretfully. "He got an undercover mission and will be gone for a while. He wanted me to apologise for him not being able to tell you personally - he wasn't given a lot of advance notice."  
  
Not much changed in Nagi's expression, but he sighed quietly. "I won't ask you for the details since I know you won't tell me."  
  
"I wish I could though," she answered. "It doesn't ~sound~ like a difficult mission, not really, but it'll take a few weeks at least."  
  
Nagi frowned then shook his head. "I hope it's an easy mission. Crawford mentioned something big going down sometime in the near future and Weiss is somehow involved."  
  
"Really? I hope it isn't this mission since Ken's essentially in it alone."  
  
"I don't think it's an immediate concern," assured Nagi. "Crawford rarely tells us all the specifics of his visions but the way he talked indicated one of his more vague ones and therefore there'll be at least a week or two before anything starts happening."  
  
"I take it his visions are more specific at closer range?"  
  
Nagi nodded sharply, and Aya-chan hid a small smile. She was fascinated by psychic abilities and wished that she had some herself. One couldn't create something from nothing however so she didn't dwell on it.  
  
"So," she began, "what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Actually, it's about what happened last night, well part of what happened anyway."  
  
Aya-chan blinked in astonishment. That was the last thing she expected to be discussing. "Which part?" she asked with a slight feeling of dread.  
  
"Well, today I was thinking about how I reacted to, well, to Ken's reaction, in the club when we went to rescue you."  
  
"What about it?" she asked, not really wanting to think about her helpless panic of the time, but curious to know what he was getting at. "The two of you, from what I vaguely recall, charged in and attacked my. . . molesters. . . in a rage then took me home."  
  
"Exactly,"  
  
"Exactly?"  
  
The young man nodded. "I don't act that way," he said bluntly. "I get angry - I've actually been angry for most of my life, but I don't fly into killing rages like that." He tilted his head as if reconsidering something before saying, "or at least if I do, there are no surrounding structures still standing."  
  
Nagi began pacing on the rooftop. "Schu likes to tease me because I don't have a ~hot~ temper but a ~cold~ one. I get cold and calculating and I lash out with my powers. I don't charge up staircases, rip doors off their hinges and strangle people with my bare hands. I ~don't~ grin and giggle like a maniac while trying to kill people. My behaviour that night was more like Farfarello's than my own. I ~should~ have walked in and coldly slammed them all against the walls and held them there, but I. . ."  
  
"Reacted exactly like Ken does," concluded Aya-chan.  
  
The kinetic looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Have you ~seen~ Ken on a mission lately when he gets to kill?" she asked him, hoping that she wasn't going to destroy his new relationship with Ken by telling him more about the Weiss assassin. Then again, it would be better if he found out now rather than later.  
  
He shook his head, obviously not sure of where this was going.  
  
"Well," she continued. "I haven't actually seen him ~kill~, but I've heard Youji talk about it, and Ken talks about himself, and, I've seen him come to my defence before. When it comes to killing, or protecting people he loves, Ken, well, he's not totally sane."  
  
"That doesn't really fit with my memories of our past battles," he replied doubtfully.  
  
"I don't think he's always been that way - Omi and my brother don't seem to realize he's as bad as he is, but, in his own mind he ~is~ a psychopath, and he ~likes~ to kill people. I also know that he's afraid that one day he's going to start killing outside missions, he needs to kill that much."   
  
"I didn't know that. It explains his behaviour at the club though," he said calmly.  
  
"It doesn't bother you?"  
  
"Well, maybe a little, but not much," the young man explained. "He's nowhere near as bad as Farfarello who truly is insane, and I'll bet that he doesn't ~hurt~ his victims, well, no more than it would normally hurt to gut them with metal claws that is."  
  
Aya-chan rolled her eyes at the last comment, but was personally surprised at the rest of the answer. Most people weren't so accepting, but then, most people weren't on the side of the crazy bad guys who helped to try and raise a demon. It was all a matter of perspective she supposed.  
  
"But why would Ken's killing rage affect you though? It's not like he's psychic or anything."  
  
Nagi froze then turned his head slowly towards her, expression calculating. "I felt a kaleidoscope of emotions for you that I shouldn't have had having known you for less than a day, I go into the same sort of killing rage at the same time, and. . ."  
  
"You get off way more easily than you should just by watching him strip - I know ~I~ did. Why . . . what does it mean?"  
  
"I can't be sure," said the kinetic, resuming his pacing, "but it sure sounds like he's an empath."  
  
It was Aya-chan's turn to blink in surprise. "How can he be an empath?"  
  
Nagi shrugged. "How can I be a telekinetic? I have no idea but I don't know how else to explain it."  
  
"But he never ~said~ anything about it, and he tells me just about everything."  
  
"Well, it is possible, with some abilities anyway, to ~not~ realize you're different. Most people have some small ability, but it's usually so minor that it's more of a potential for power rather than an actual power."  
  
Aya-chan frowned. "If he's affecting people as strongly as he affected ~you~ who, I assume, knows how to protect yourself, then how could he ~not~ know about it?"  
  
One of the larger chunks of gravel from the roof floated into the air and began tapping itself on the brick structure that housed the staircase. "He didn't really show any evidence of empathy when we used to fight," Nagi mused. "So it could be that it was a very minor ability - people tend to trust him don't they? Especially when he wants them to."  
  
She nodded. That sounded like Ken. People usually felt at ease around him. She told him that.  
  
"But sometimes some sort of trauma will jolt an ability and make it stronger - especially a blow to the head."  
  
"Like a building falling on him, along with the sea?"  
  
Nagi smirked. "I didn't let the building, or the sea for that matter, fall on any of us. Well, not that hard anyway."  
  
The girl rolled her eyes, thinking for a brief second that he reminded her of Red. Shaking the thought away, she concentrated on what they'd been discussing. "So, what you're saying is that, as a result of the failed Summoning, he could have had his powers activated, or strengthened. . ."  
  
"Making him a somewhat powerful and untrained empath," concluded Nagi. "It seems unlikely, but it isn't unheard of. It might also explain a bit of his. . . psychotic behaviour - maybe it's a mental coping mechanism or something. He doesn't appear to receive, or project for that matter, all emotions, just strong ones."  
  
"What would happen if he received and projected ~all~ emotions?" she asked curiously.   
  
"He'd know about it, that's for certain. Untrained, he'd probably be completely insane, trained, he'd probably be like Schu - never free of other peoples' feelings, and probably never knowing which belonged to him and which didn't. Not to mention people would be awash in everything ~he~ felt."  
  
Aya-chan shuddered. "That would definitely be . . ." She couldn't think of a anything that would describe such a terrible state. She shuddered again.  
  
"Exactly. If it's any consolation, there haven't been any recorded cases where someone has naturally, or even traumatically, strengthened their abilities ~that~ much. I can't think of any reason for him to end up as the worst case scenario."  
  
"That is a relief," sighed Aya-chan. "How can he train his empathy though? Somehow I can't see it going over well if he just asked Schwarz for help. Don't get me wrong, but I can't see that as a viable solution from either team."  
  
"Me either, unless of course, it furthered Crawford's goals. He doesn't tell us much about what he sees but he ~did~ say that something big was going to happen and that Ken and I would be involved - you too and probably Weiss. I don't know any other details though."  
  
"Well, I'll keep it in mind. Meanwhile, I doubt we can do much about Ken until after this current mission. Thanks for the information about Crawford's visions - I'll try to keep an eye out for any hints as to what it is," she said, standing up and stretching.  
  
"I probably won't risk coming back here until Ken gets back, but I can give you my email address and we can talk online if you want," he offered tentatively.  
  
Aya-chan grinned. "Sure," she said before rambling off her address and memorizing his. "I can also give you any updates that won't compromise either his cover, or the team."  
  
She got another shy smile from him before he blinked and nodded slightly. "I've got to go," he said, tapping his temple. "Shu's nagging me."  
  
The girl snickered, giving into her impulse and hugging Nagi quickly. After being released, the kinetic hopped up onto the parapet then jumped off, only to float down to the ground where he looked up and waved once before melting into the darkness.  
  
Smile turning to a worried frown, she leaned against the parapet and thought about the situation with Ken. She couldn't deny the fact that it sounded like he was an empath - there were too many things that couldn't be explained away otherwise. She hoped that it wasn't going to cause any problems for Ken or anyone else for that matter. She couldn't bear to lose the only family she had - they meant everything to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youji poked his head through the doorway glancing around the roof for Aya-chan. He knew that something was bothering her. His 'detective instincts' as Asuka had jokingly called them, were also telling him that whatever was upsetting her had to be pretty bad, worse than just Ken being gone for a few weeks, since it was unlike her to spend so much time on the roof.   
  
The gravel-strewn area seemed empty at first, until he noticed her leaning against the low wall, backlit by the streetlamps below. Stepping out, he made a point of scuffing his feet before approaching her. He didn't know why he treated her carefully, like a member of Weiss, but that was what felt right, especially since Ken had told him about her training in self-defence. He didn't think she'd hurt him, but you didn't live long as an assassin if you didn't pay attention.  
  
She tensed, hand in her right jacket pocket, but relaxed a moment later. He had a brief thought of her with a gun in that pocket, but shook it off. He was just being paranoid - there was no way she'd be carrying a gun on their own roof, or at all for that matter.  
  
"What's up, Yotan?" she asked him.  
  
"Just wanted to see how you were," he replied casually. "You've been quiet ever since you came home last night. Not a fun evening?"  
  
Her wince was gone almost before he could be sure he saw it. Something had definitely happened last night; something unpleasant. Unfortunately he knew too many unpleasant things that could happen to pretty girls at parties.   
  
"I heard you in your room last night, but I didn't hear you come in. Sneak up the tree, did you?"  
  
She started then nodded. "I didn't want to disturb anyone."  
  
He grinned at her. "You never disturb us."  
  
"You're disturbed enough," she smirked.   
  
Youji rolled his eyes. "Seriously though, everything's fine?"  
  
Again, there was a flash of something in her eyes, and Youji was certain that something had happened. "Did Ken make the bastard pay?" he growled.  
  
Aya-chan blinked in surprise and looked away. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I know you, Aya-chan, and I'm pretty good at reading you. Something happened last night, and I can only think of one thing that would make you flinch at a simple question. So, did Ken deal with it, or does it still need to be done?"  
  
The girl took a deep breath and smiled weakly. "It. . . it wasn't as bad as you think - Ken and Nagi got there before they went too far."  
  
"Drugs?" Youji asked with a frown.  
  
She nodded. "In the salsa. It never occurred to me to be wary of that."  
  
Youji raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Ken may have killed the guy who was starting on me, he and Nagi beat up the other ones.  
  
"How are you dealing with it?" he asked her, thinking of various ways to get past the trauma.  
  
"Ken, Ken helped - with something Nagi told me made it feel better. It, it helped a lot."  
  
The blond nodded slowly. He suspected, judging by the outfit Ken had worn to go to The Harem, that sex may have been involved in the solution. He couldn't say that he ~liked~ the solution, but if it made her feel better. . . . Something occurred to him.  
  
"What did Nagi have to do with any of this?" he asked.  
  
Aya-chan bit her lip then shrugged. "He was at the club with Ken. The solution was sort of his idea - he'd mentioned that it had worked for him when he was in a similar situation. He was right."  
  
"Is it a good idea to be taking advice from Schwarz?" he asked carefully.   
  
Shrugging, Aya-chan turned from the wall and went over to the crate to sit down again. "I don't know about the others, but I think Nagi's okay. Ken trusts him too."  
  
Youji was torn. He wanted to trust their judgement, and he generally did, but he couldn't forget everything that Schwarz had done. He'd have to see a lot more proof before he believed that they were really trustworthy, though he had to admit that if Nagi ~had~ helped Aya-chan the previous night, it was definitely a mark in his favour.  
  
Looking at the girl again, he nodded. He didn't want to let anything happen to her, but he was also the first to acknowledge that she really ~was~ old enough to make her own decisions even though he still felt the urge to make sure she was safe.  
  
"Will you be okay with Ken being gone?" he asked her.  
  
She hesitated a moment before nodding. "I'd rather he be here, but I'll be fine."  
  
"Just remember that I'm here if you need someone to talk to in the meantime, okay?"  
  
Again she nodded before turning to gaze at the stars overhead.  
  
Knowing that she probably wouldn't talk about anything else tonight, he decided to leave her alone. "Don't stay out too long," he cautioned, feeling very much the big brother at the moment.  
  
A small smile was his only response, and really, it was more than he expected, judging by what he suspected had almost happened last night. Peering over his shoulder once more, he pulled open the door and left the roof, heading for his own room.  
  
Pacing the room he found that he couldn't get the image of Aya-chan being pinned down by her date out of his mind. Eyeing the trunk where he kept his alcohol, he shook his head and pulled out his music box instead. He refused to let himself get drunk when she might need him.  
  
He let the soft tune relax him and banish the unpleasant images. It wasn't long before he fell asleep to the familiar plink of music.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken checked himself over in the mirror, admiring the view despite himself. He knew he looked good, but he hadn't really been aware of just ~how~ good he looked wearing nothing but a black leather thong, body oil, and gold glitter. He wished that Nagi could see him.  
  
Smirking at his reflection, he let himself settle into his Killer Kenshin mindset -- sexy and deadly - an irresistible combination for many people.  
  
There was a sharp rap on the door and his new boss looked in without waiting for a response. "Kenshin, it's time," the man said before vanishing.  
  
Ken resisted the impulse to make a face. Something about Kobun Numeri bothered him - the man seemed slimy - definitely untrustworthy. The Weiss member didn't have a lot of choice in the matter however. He was stuck here for now and he was just going to have to put up with it.   
  
Smirking seductively, he left his tiny room to begin his new job.   
  
The main room of The Harem wasn't a terribly large place - it would probably seat about fifty or sixty customers around small tables. There was a stage at one end and shadowed alcoves around the outer walls. The bar took up the corner opposite to the stage, and it was there that Ken would be spending much of his time as he served drinks.   
  
Ken frowned briefly as he caught sight of the staircase that led up to the 'brothel' portion of the club. He was hoping that he wouldn't be stuck here long enough to end up there. He was perfectly happy to have a one-night stand in the dark corner of a bar, or even in an alleyway if he was in an odd mood, but he wasn't paying for sex, and he wouldn't be paid for it either. Actually, one of the few things he found respectable about the entire establishment was the fact that each job had very ridged expectations attached to it. The waiters and the strippers were paid to look nice, but they weren't to be bedded. Strippers all eventually ended up upstairs, but not until the demand for sex was higher than the demand for them as general entertainment.   
  
Shaking his head, Ken moved towards the bar to get his instructions for the evening. It was definitely going to prove to be an interesting few weeks.  
  
  
  
Two hours later Ken ducked into the staff area for a moment to reign in his temper. He felt like hurting some of the men out there, and some he simply wanted to gut. Slowly.  
  
Taking a deep breath he tried to tell himself that it was to be expected. Being groped by a bunch of mannerless morons was part of the job, but it was going a bit too far, even for him. At least when he went clubbing he could choose who he'd allow to touch him - anyone else would find himself at the wrong end of Ken's fist, or knife, not that he'd killed anyone. Yet.  
  
"Get back on the floor, Kenshin," growled his new boss, looking through the doorway at him.  
  
"What would it take to get me onto the stage instead of waiting tables?" he asked suddenly.   
  
"You want to strip already?"  
  
Ken shrugged. "You've heard of my reputation haven't you?"  
  
The man nodded.   
  
"Then you know how I react when people irritate me too much," he said putting on his best maniac look. "I know that there's a hands off policy for dancers and unless you want it to mean that the hands are off the customers, you might consider letting me move quickly to stripping instead."  
  
"Since when do you object to people touching you? I've seen what you're like in clubs."  
  
"True, but you've probably also seen ~why~ people avoid irritating me. In the clubs they know better, here they don't. I took the job here because I thought it would be amusing. I'm currently ~not~ amused."  
  
"I'm not here to amuse you," growled the other man.  
  
"True, but if you want me to amuse them, then you'll consider it."  
  
"You can't threaten me in my own establishment,"  
  
"I'm not," Ken replied calmly. "If I were, I'd have a knife out and I'd likely be slicking the blade up with my tongue while telling you what I planned on doing with your cock once I'd removed it." Ken knew that his grin wasn't entirely sane, and to be honest, he didn't really ~feel~ entirely sane right now. A part of him really wanted this prick to push him too far so that he could kill him. It would piss of the rest of Weiss, and he'd wanted to avoid killing outside of missions, but he was pretty sure that Kobun was connected to the missing men anyway so he wouldn't technically be outside of the mission.  
  
The other man looked a bit nervous, but tried to hide it. "You only get to be a stripper once there are enough demands for you."  
  
"So if I can convince them to ask for me to strip, then you'll switch my job?"  
  
The man glared but nodded. "~If~ you can convince them."  
  
Ken nodded decisively before pushing his way back into the main bar area.   
  
Setting himself into a sexy swagger, he moved around the bar ducking around the groping hands with a seductive wink and grin. He was going to convince these people that he would be ~much~ better on stage where they could see him naked than down serving drinks where they couldn't. He knew he could do it - when he set his mind to it, he could convince anyone of anything, especially when their desires were written this plainly over their features.  
  
Besides, now that he had a purpose he could seriously enjoy teasing the hell out of all the customers. It was a subtle revenge for the unwelcome hands, in fact, it was almost as good as killing; not quite, but it would have to do for now.  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
